


〔盾铁〕狩梦人 [内战后]

by SiveryMesic



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 95,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

联合国就索科维亚协议一事在维也纳召开的会议受到了蓄意的恐怖袭击，这让原先对协议持赞成态度的117个国家，不得不尴尬地暂停了对这项事宜的推进，特别是在得知美国队长和冬日战士于西伯利亚及时地阻止了幕后黑手复活另外五个加起来足以摧毁一个国家的士兵之后。关于这件事，具体的细节都是从当事人之一的钢铁侠托尼·斯塔克口中流出。鉴于这位享誉全球的天才总是不吝啬在自己的档案上留下一笔笔辉煌记录，联合国不得不对他的叙述保持怀疑。好在事后侦察小组传来的情报与斯塔克的口供出入不大，对此，联合国的成员国们开始重新审视掂量索科维亚协议可能为世界和平作出的贡献。

如果不是这次拒绝签订协议的美国队长我行我素的行为，而放任了一直与真相差之千里的罗斯不停地限制超级英雄们的行动，那么按照托尼·斯塔克所说，那个叫泽莫的男人已经成功唤醒并操控了五个强大到超出任何一国政府首脑想象的杀人工具。各国代表心照不宣地就此结局作出一番设想：按照这个情节发展下去，在将这五个人和幕后黑手成功消灭前，不知道有多少国家会成为战争的牺牲品，而这些牺牲品中可能就会包括他们自己。这使一种强烈的恐慌感在成员国中难以抑制地蔓延开来。不同于坐在冷气开足的会议室里对着镁光灯为饱受战争牵连的平民们呼吁正义和保障，这种切实威胁到各国政府手中权力的危机感显得更加具体和深入，也更能引起那些权术不凡的人仔细算计。

渐渐开始有人意识到，在处理诸如此类特种部队难以解决的问题时，超级英雄们总是有着超越常人的判断和难以预测的处理方式，而这些都是本身与常人无异的政客们无法约束和左右的。在自身渺小的基础上妄图用各种框架去束缚别人强大的力量，最终导致的结果可能与玩火自焚无异。莱比锡机场的废墟提醒了他们，这些一次次拯救世界于水火的超级英雄们事实上也有毁灭世界的能力。在他们还保持理智并没有萌生这样危险的想法之前，无论是美国政府还是联合国显然都不应该将他们朝这个方向推波助澜。

因此美国队长叛逃一事最后在斯塔克巧妙的周旋下不了了之，关在海上监狱的几人没过多久也因各种牵强的理由：诸如避免美国队长的暴力劫狱给联合国特种部队带来不必要的损失，而被放出。作为交换，托尼·斯塔克以复仇者联盟的名义与联合国签署了几个内容漂亮，而且十分符合复仇者联盟中道德标杆的审美标准，但深究起来却没有多少实质约束力的协议。总体来说，就索科维亚协议事件前前后后花去了托尼·斯塔克不少时间和精力，但是这位心高气傲的亿万富翁对分享一事向来不屑一顾。除了幻视和无所不知的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，其余的成员们都对此一无所知。至于美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他只被简短地通知了逮捕令的撤销，剩下的那些，这世上总会有很多美国队长一辈子也弄不清楚的事情。

为了挂住脸面，索科维亚协议依旧摆在各家的台面上。只是，现在无论是签下协议的一方还是未签协议的一方，都不会再把它当回事了。这本厚厚的文件更像是一个关于英雄内战的见证，躺在某个角落安安静静地注视着目前看来已四分五裂的复仇者联盟。对此联合国没有表示也表示不了什么，复合的引路石他们已放弃脸面地抛下了，如何挽回这个残局，还要靠复仇者们自己。四分五裂的现状对于世界和平并没有多少好处，至少联合国的那群人认为，让这些超级英雄们聚集在一起，无论是从发挥他们的实力还是保持稳定以便可以一锅端掉的角度看，都利大于弊。托尼·斯塔克对此事反而并不着急，他正式搬进了奥创事件后在纽约北部新建的空荡荡的复仇者大厦。在与小辣椒分手前他还比较习惯自己原来的处所，但是那里现在显然已不再适合他。这之后便再无行动。比起重新团结起复仇者们，尚未从内战的阴影中完全恢复的托尼·斯塔克更乐意将休养生息的这段时间花在那个他投资了六亿美元的项目上。

再次用双眼看到存活于记忆中白发苍苍的双亲出现在自己面前，感觉就像一种无情的讽刺。哪怕此刻死亡已无法逆转，悲剧也无法改变，一种强烈到足以让托尼天才的大脑产生眩晕的情感还是会哽到他的喉头。他发现二十岁的自己再不能状若无事地倔强着一张脸，对即将永远离开的父亲说声我爱你，因为有那么一刻他掌心的斥力炮已经对准了当年杀害他父母的凶手。但是，他再也没有亲手为父母报仇的可能。再也不会有了，托尼·斯塔克心想。在被真相燃起的怒火平息之后，他下不去手了。他甚至恍惚到如果当时自己真的在冲动下杀了冬兵，现在可能会感到后悔，他会一辈子在美国队长的面前抬不起头来。如此他倒是应该好好感谢史蒂夫的拳头，托尼自嘲地苦笑，只可惜现状较之臆想也好不到哪里去。和意识曾被操控的凶手一般，因自己的无能为力而产生的这份沉重的悔恨与愧疚将终生与他们如影随形，成为束缚良心的牢笼与枷锁。

托尼·斯塔克在放任自己沉迷于一段被强行再现的回忆中。他几乎完全没有意识到自己总是能从这段回忆中看到另一个人的身影，另一个与他的过去毫无交集却又有千丝万缕联系的人。当混杂着惊诧、愤怒与失望的情绪逐渐被淡漠所覆盖，他不明白自己还在期待着什么。他觉得他正在浪费生命，而这违背了当初伊森对他的期望。所幸这种颓废的状态并没有维持多久。难得贴心的娜塔莎在克林特被放出监狱后不久，就揪着他的耳朵把他拽回了复仇者大厦。事实上也多此一举。神盾局被强拆后，巴顿特工也没有比斯塔克建造的复仇者大厦更为舒适的去处了。鉴于娜塔莎从先一步被幻视接回来的旺达口中听到了某人曾说出“我才退休五分钟，世界就乱成一团糟”这种话，她决定趁着这段内战结束后的缓冲期，好好改造一下这只胆儿越来越肥的肥啾。而在机场就被对方揍得不轻的巴顿特工毫无反抗意识，成天跟在娜塔莎身边乖得像只小狗。

早于两人一步，挥动着大锤从天而降的雷神索尔对复仇者大厦的生气寥寥感到十分吃惊。大概是出于同种发色生物之间某种物理定律难以解释的心心相惜，恰巧碰见从实验室出来冲咖啡的托尼时，索尔第一个问的便是“队长去哪了”，然后不出意外地得到了对方一记白眼。那声“队长”叫得可真亲切，托尼刻薄地腹诽道。没有得到任何答复的索尔本着不屈不挠的精神追问向两位及时出现的特工。直到这时托尼和娜塔莎才后知后觉地意识到，克林特·巴顿差不多和索尔一样对索科维亚协议的事情一无所知。后者是时正忙于在家管教又企图到处犯事的弟弟，前者则只是单纯地被队长拉去以阻止泽莫的阴谋。

“所以就为了这玩意儿，你和史蒂夫打了一架后决定老死不相往来了？”翻看着对他来说实在过于晦涩难懂的协议文本的索尔如是问。托尼还是以一记充满了轻蔑意味的白眼作为对他的回答。克林特在一旁很不合时宜地嚷嚷道：“还为此兴师动众地召集来各路人马，害得我平白无故去监狱里躺了好多天......”他本来还想接着抱怨些什么，但在娜塔莎投过来的可怕眼神中理智地保持了沉默。而一旁无所顾忌的索尔露出他那种无论在表达什么意味看上去都蠢透了的笑容，并无太多恶意地嘲讽道：“吾友，你们中庭人可真够小肚鸡肠的。”说着还拍了拍手中厚重的文件。

“别像个置身事外的旁观者似地发表评论，这份协议的乙方也包括你，阿斯加德的傻大个。”托尼毫不客气地回呛道，“想想你可爱的弟弟对纽约做了什么！他要是个地球人，我敢保证他会为自己的所作所为付出惨痛的代价，而不是躲在哥哥的庇护下像只小鹿斑比似地活蹦乱跳。”

索尔闻言皱起了眉头，他不喜欢听眼前这个留着可笑胡子的矮个子用这种斯塔克式的语气谈论自己的弟弟，非常不喜欢。他严肃地警告道：“注意你的言辞，小胡子。还有我不认为你们地球人规定的协议有权力约束到我这位未来的阿斯加德之王。”

“难得一句聪明话。”托尼·斯塔克端着他灌满了深色液体的咖啡杯碰了碰雷神的胸肌，并在无视了对方不满的眼神后说：“我也这么认为。那些联合国的人一定是小脑瓜憋坏了才能想出这么个馊主意，即便我本人当初同意签署这份文件。”

娜塔莎不失时宜地在旁补充道：“然而这个馊主意好巧不巧地正好放倒了你和史蒂夫。当代最天才的科学家和上世纪四十年代美国人民的道德楷模。”

克林特·巴顿及时地憋住了自己的笑声。可索尔不会。

托尼·斯塔克罕见地保持了沉默，只面无表情地咬了他的咖啡杯一口。

无论如何，看起来复仇者大厦好不容易清闲下来的日子又到头了。


	2. Chapter 2

疾驰的火车与深不见底的峡谷，这两个简单的因素不断在梦境中穿行，一次又一次地将美国队长惊醒于熹微的晨光中。史蒂夫·罗杰斯明白在自己与噩梦的抗争中，他体内的血清发挥不出任何积极的效用。恰恰相反，过人的记忆力将本该湮没于过去的场景一分一毫细细凿刻进他的意识中，视线里渐行渐远的身影面孔上还残留着希冀，那似宽慰却又偏偏夹杂着几分绝望的表情像一把磨到尖锐的利刃狠狠地刺中他的双目，疼痛到无力睁开眼睛。

就那么几公分的距离。惺忪未醒的初阳里那道靠坐床头的剪影总会保持着垂首凝视手掌的姿势，大梦初醒的无力使他尝试握紧的拳头松软。就那么几公分的距离，这双拥有四倍于常人力量的手连那几公分的距离都无法挽回。

美国队长或许可以拯救世界，但是史蒂夫·罗杰斯连他最好的朋友都保护不了。不仅无力保护，甚至一次又一次地彼此伤害。他晃了晃不太清醒的脑袋，松开十指，看着阳光透过窗帘漏进摊开的掌心中。在冰层里沉睡了七十年后苏醒在一个毫无牵挂的新兴时代，哪怕是这世界上最温暖的东西也无法穿透时空来捂热一颗跳动在上世纪的心。

一番简单的洗漱后跨出自己在纽约租住的小公寓，七十年的时光和战争的洗礼已帮助这个世纪与过去完全脱轨，鳞次栉比的摩天大楼和让人眼花缭乱的电子显示屏将记忆中的那个美国洗刷得干干净净。这个时代在用令人叹服的速度不断前进，然而它向前发展的脚步越快，史蒂夫·罗杰斯便会在自己的过去中沉沦得更深。他不愿看到自己过时的思想在现代科技面前幼稚得像个笑话，更不愿意看到自己坚守的信仰在泛滥的自由面前古板得不值一钱。他知道人们依然会用敬仰的眼神仰望自己，但在这敬仰之后，只剩下一副盲目且空虚的躯壳，他们不过是在为自己安全感的缺乏寻求庇护罢了。

在佩姬去世，巴基重新陷入沉睡后，幼时的布鲁克林与残酷的战争终于在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的胸腔中凝固着死去。他骑着现下已不多见的摩托车，穿梭在繁华都市的大街小巷，感受着呼啸而来的寒风刮过皮肤所留下的快感。这能使他混沌的大脑保持清醒，同时，切肤的疼痛也是确认一个人真实活着的有力证据。

油罐的储量支持着他将这场随心所欲的旅行延展到不得不回头的终点。史蒂夫·罗杰斯并不急于在这难得的假期里强迫自己回到那间不如人意的公寓中。他的存款不乐意帮助他挑选一个更为舒适的住处，并且在这个时间点不会有人想到应该关注一下他这位年逾百旬的长辈是否得到了妥善安置，而这全是他自找的。史蒂夫·罗杰斯挑了一家路边的露天咖啡馆坐下，大致熟练地从名目繁多的菜单中为自己点了份怀旧口味的点心。然后他抬头眺望向一栋在一堆现代建筑物中风格格外醒目的大楼，楼顶上熟悉的大写字母使他在这凝视中微微出神。

史蒂夫在自己摩托车的后备箱中放了一本素描本。每一个只为散心和休闲而外出的日子，他都随身携带着这东西。他享受画画时那一段专注到不用进行过多无谓思考的时光，也享受在画完后一个人安静地欣赏自己的作品。看到灯红酒绿的现代社会以黑白线条的形式出现在白纸上可以拉近他与时代的距离，比起眼前高清的动图，他更愿意去熟悉笔下这个粗糙的世界。好比现在，在他驾轻就熟地用几笔勾勒出那栋大楼的轮廓后，一种归属感便会油然而生。他可以随意地用笔敲开这栋大楼的门，然后画一个成天窝在实验室的钢铁侠，一个从来没意识到自己嗓门大的雷神，一个戴着眼镜笑容敦厚的班纳，一个喜欢偷吃小甜饼的鹰眼和总能将他们这群人收拾得服服帖帖的黑寡妇。最后他得画上自己，美国队长正微笑着朝他们所有人打招呼。

史蒂夫抬头看了高大的建筑物一眼，旋即醒悟到这一切都不是现实。罗迪在战争中落下了残疾；短暂的监禁生活会给旺达留下一辈子的心理阴影；连克林特和娜塔莎都兵戈相向，虽然史蒂夫不认为这会对他们之间的感情产生什么影响，对此他甚至有些微妙的倾羡。剩下的复仇者们也已四分五裂，索尔和班纳不知所踪，而最要命的是他和斯塔克都不留情面地狠狠揍了对方一顿，像一言不合就大打出手的十六岁小伙。这些，才是现实。

将铅笔灵活地在五指间转了一圈，正当史蒂夫下意识地要拿笔将大楼上的字母标识涂掉时，年轻的女服务员端着餐盘出现在了他面前。无意瞥见顾客放在桌上的写生，这位姑娘一副了然于胸的表情，微笑着指了指天，对史蒂夫说：“你也是来看那个……在天上飞的吗？”

出于习惯地微微锁住眉头，史蒂夫反应了好一会儿才意识到这位姑娘口中形容的东西正是钢铁侠。他有些窘迫地想表达自己对她所说的“天上飞的”并无兴趣，却被对方抢先暗示道：“你知道，很多人在这里坐上一整天只为了看他一眼。这真的没什么，更何况这儿有免费的无线网络。”放下咖啡，朝这位金发碧眼的帅小伙儿眨了眨眼，姑娘就抱着餐盘离开了，留下史蒂夫一脸尴尬地坐在原位。至少现在的他已经能分清无线网络与无线电话的区别了，可他一点儿也不想见到托尼·斯塔克，没有准备的会面肯定会被他们俩酿成一场灾难。想到这里，史蒂夫莫名心虚地环顾了一下四周，在确定没有人注视自己后，狼狈地将素描本重新收好。即便如此，女孩无心的话还是会时不时在史蒂夫的耳畔回响。他心不在焉地啜了一口杯中的深色液体，舌尖传来的苦涩的味觉使他立马后悔起点单时心血来潮的决定。看来二十一世纪时髦的饮料还是不太适合他这位美国大兵，他不明白托尼·斯塔克那个自大狂是如何忍受将这种东西变成自己赖以生存的必需品的。

放下咖啡杯，史蒂夫发现自己的思绪还是无可救药地，迂回到那个他回避提起的人身上。在自己从前认识的人全部谢世后，托尼·斯塔克似乎成了他与过去的唯一联系。尽管很多时候他本人都近乎将这点遗忘，毕竟他实在无法将一位花花公子与当年那个他敬重的科学家联系到一起。托尼是霍华德·斯塔克的儿子，但除了天才的大脑和忘我的实验精神外，他与霍华德几乎毫无相似之处。霍华德不会用那种尖酸刻薄的语气肆意评论别人，也不会允许自己的作风轻浮至此。除了继承了相同的姓氏，史蒂夫从来不会把托尼当作霍华德的儿子看。与他并肩作战时如是，与他大打出手时亦如是。

但不能否认，托尼·斯塔克是一个与自己的过去毫无交集却又有千丝万缕联系的存在。史蒂夫看着不知什么时候已见底的咖啡杯想，他总是无法真心接受这位心高气傲的亿万富翁，即便他知道钢铁侠拥有成千上万的粉丝，甚至在人气上超过了美国队长。显然在当代社会，托尼·斯塔克为钢铁侠塑造的风流形象比上世纪四十年代古板落后的道德标杆更能俘获人心。由此史蒂夫又想起那位女服务员的话来，他意外地发现英雄内战并没有使复仇者们的形象大打折扣。细思也是，被疏散的机场里没有目击者，西伯利亚的雪原更不可能有人围观，在媒体被要求封锁了相关消息后，内战的发生便不留痕迹地从民众生活中抹除了。

越发像一群孩子在没有观众的剧院里上演的闹剧了。

叹了一口气的史蒂夫·罗杰斯起身准备离开，却意外地被人拍了下肩膀。本能摆出防御姿态回过身去，未曾想到眼前竟站着一位老熟人。布鲁斯·班纳微笑着透过眼镜打量了一番史蒂夫身上久违的格子衬衫和皮夹克，并礼貌地回应了对方僵硬的招呼。目光转向不远处的大楼，班纳问：“你也是正打算回去么，队长？”史蒂夫被问得一时语塞。他不清楚布鲁斯·班纳是什么时候回来的，更不知道关于协议一事博士打听到了多少，而最重要的是，他不清楚自己应该怎样向班纳解释现在的他不太适合回去那里。

在纽约市区遇见布鲁斯·班纳已经够他发蒙了！


	3. Chapter 3

最后史蒂夫·罗杰斯什么也没向布鲁斯·班纳解释。在两人一路并肩走回复仇者大厦的过程中，反倒是班纳博士十分慷慨地与史蒂夫分享了他离开联盟后独处时的心路历程。史蒂夫是个好听众，他一边小心翼翼地警惕着博士身边可能发生的紧急情况，一边认真地倾听班纳的叙述，并由衷为他做出的接受浩克理解浩克以最终控制浩克的决定感到高兴。在经历了一些不怎么美好的事后，班纳认识到复仇者联盟是发挥并约束浩克力量的最佳环境，所以他到底选择了回来。史蒂夫听完后有些恍惚，他好像听见自己询问博士，是否也认为复仇者联盟是充分发挥美国队长力量的最佳环境。班纳意味深长地看了这位年岁不小的年轻人一眼，低沉着声音说：“我觉得你和斯塔克在战斗中的配合十分出色。”

如果说复仇者联盟中还有谁的话可以使史蒂夫·罗杰斯深信不疑，估计只有眼前的这位班纳博士了。五味杂陈地吞咽下对方说出的句子，史蒂夫再次回过神来时，他与班纳差不多已经走到了复仇者大厦的门口。直到这时史蒂夫才真正开始思考起是否要回归复仇者联盟，或者换句话说，他的未来应该如何安置的问题。在此之前他花了太多时间在怀旧与自责上，显而易见的是对于面对托尼·斯塔克和一众复仇者，史蒂夫根本没有做任何准备，但他至少已醒悟过来该将目光更多地放到未来上。布鲁斯·班纳目送着罗杰斯队长以“遗忘了我的摩托车”作借口慌不择路地逃开的背影。之前他已观察过坐在露天卡座中盯着复仇者大厦发呆的史蒂夫好一会儿，他本以为对美国队长来说回归只差了一个恰到好处的契机，但现在看来短时间内复仇者大厦里都不会出现美国队长的身影了。

除非又发生了什么惊天动地的大事，习惯时刻关注新闻的布鲁斯·班纳补充。在享受了一个热情过度的欢迎会后，他决定不将自己偶遇史蒂夫的事情告诉任何人。可惜他如何也没有想到的是，在史蒂夫·罗杰斯回到他那不如人意的小公寓里冲了个冷水澡后，第二天复仇者大厦里就出现了一位笑容满面的美国队长。

史蒂夫很高兴托尼没有删除自己的出入权限。在耳边响起一个英式男音时他还小小地吃了一惊，不太确定地对着天花板问候了一句：“贾维斯？”他实在没有想到在自己离开后托尼会耗费大把精力从幻视的数据库中将贾维斯重新复制出来。他好奇地询问了这位久违的AI管家托尼为何要这么做，但只得到了一个复杂精密却非人类语言的答案。最后他不再纠缠这个意义不大的问题，再次与贾维斯对话使他有种意料之外的满足与喜悦感，很美妙。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯回来的时候克林特·巴顿正在公共休息室的厨房里偷吃小甜饼。警惕性一流的前神盾特工完全没有预料到自己的行为会被其他人撞破，他抓紧时间多往嘴里塞了几块后，抬头才发现来人竟然是许久不闻音讯的美国队长。尽职尽责的克林特·巴顿瞬间在安静的大厦中引起了不小的骚动，在所有人都闻讯集中到一处前，他还十分不好意思地向史蒂夫委婉表达了一下他现在是娜塔莎，也就是钢铁侠这一队的人了。

不知道二战时候的美国大兵会对队友倒戈这种事持什么态度，克林特担忧地抹了抹自己的脖子。但随后他就惊讶的发现，除了史蒂夫外，大厦里的所有人都站钢铁侠。史蒂夫对此大概也始料未及，他甚至不知道索尔也回来了，因此在尴尬地沉默了几分钟后，克林特能看出史蒂夫颇为无奈地表示自己此行不是来站队的。

话音未落众人便一哄而散，松了口气之余感觉蛮遗憾的。班纳博士回了他的实验室，果然只有在斯塔克这里才能得到使他称心如意的仪器；索尔用他的锤子飞去了新墨西哥和女朋友约会，这也是他此次回地球的主要目的；旺达不知道和幻视去了哪里，很可能一起研究菜谱去了；克林特还惦记着他的小甜饼，因此他没有离开；至于娜塔莎，她显然对史蒂夫和托尼之间接下来可能发生的对话充满了兴趣而坚持留下。

托尼·斯塔克没有转身就走，是因为他的咖啡机才刚开始磨豆子，而该死的他现在急需要一杯咖啡提神。

没有与在客厅里傻傻杵着的美国队长做任何眼神交流，托尼·斯塔克迈开自己优雅的步子以保持与史蒂夫·罗杰斯的距离。他的余光瞥见这位身材堪比健美模特的金发大个又锁起了他的眉头。托尼现在不太确定史蒂夫到此的目的究竟是什么，他甚至怀疑史蒂夫自己也没搞清楚。在某些方面美国队长的反应显然被那见鬼的血清四倍迟钝了。他现在必须开口说点什么，如果指望史蒂夫的话他们也许要在这里站完下半辈子了。可他对美国队长意外的造访完全没有准备，他以为他们之间会冷战好一阵子，有助于双方都保持冷静。托尼·斯塔克试问自己的内心，他其实并不想弄僵自己与史蒂夫的关系。因为不愿承认对方身上拥有一些现代人极度匮乏的优秀品质，而这些品质托尼自然也没有，但它们却刚刚好对托尼有一种致命的吸引力。托尼总是试图在某些场合与史蒂夫争锋相对，这种冲突强调了他与史蒂夫之间巨大的差异，托尼惯于以此来掩饰自己的真实情感。但现在他不能这么干，即便他没有完全原谅史蒂夫不经大脑过滤的粗暴行为，可他必须得为挽回这段关系而做些什么，如果他不想自己以后痛哭流涕着后悔的话。然而不受控制的，他听见自己的嘴巴发出这样的听上去淡漠至极的声音：“如果你只是来拿回你的盾，那么你得指挥你发达的肌肉去到地下武器库，而不是让你的大脑傻愣愣地杵在这里。”

哦，他的盾牌。史蒂夫几乎都忘了这茬子事，毕竟最近他周遭的生活非常太平。可他不是来拿回他的盾牌的，他是来找托尼和解然后重新搬回复仇者大厦的，况且搬回来后他随时都可以拿回他的盾。史蒂夫有些不满地看向托尼，他还是一如既往地喜欢恶意揣测别人的意图。但现在他不应该在意这些，他得控制好自己的情绪以免将这次的对话搞砸。即便他还没有完全原谅托尼擅自作出的那些自大的决定。他不希望在两人的关系僵掉后再发生任何冲突，于是他近乎小心翼翼地雕琢着自己的回答，防止再惹恼占有地理优势的托尼，在这方面他可没办法指望斯塔克学会自律。他说：“不，听着，托尼，我这次来不是为了取回我的盾牌，也不是来劝说你放弃那项协议......”

“哦！劝我放弃那项协议！”托尼像是受了电击般突然提高了自己的音调，他不知道自己正在做什么，回呛史蒂夫几乎已经成为了他的一种本能。在补充完下一杯咖啡前，托尼发觉他根本没有控制住自己舌头的能力。“这么说你还对它耿耿于怀，是么大兵！看看你的队友最后都遭遇了什么！把旺达从舒适宽敞的大厦里骗出去，然后又抛弃了她，让她被囚禁在一个海里的大铁罐中！这就是你想要的吗，史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”

“我对旺达的遭遇感到抱歉，那是我的不对托尼。但是这不代表我赞成你的做法——无视旺达的意志将她禁闭在大厦里......”

“得了吧！”托尼·斯塔克将他的杯子砸到了客厅的长桌上。愉快的对话果然不可能存在于他与史蒂夫之间，托尼绝望地想。两人又开始就索科维亚协议一事展开了一场火药味十足的口舌之争，那本厚厚的协议都被托尼翻了出来以作吵架的资本。克林特很想从旁提醒他们除了旺达外他也是无辜的受害者之一，但是钢铁侠和美国队长的对决根本不容他们这些普通人插足。克林特不无惊讶地发现其实史蒂夫的口才完全不输于托尼，他只是平时克制着不常表现而已。最后终结了这场聒噪的还是娜塔莎。在她成功代替了史蒂夫的角色加入到这场口角中后—娜塔莎也不知道自己什么时候又转换了阵营，冷笑着嘲讽托尼道：“你们需要多久才能换个话题争吵？”

“很快。”托尼像变魔术般变出了他手部的钢甲，然后将掌心炮对准了桌上的协议。看到史蒂夫眼中流露出几分难以置信的诧异时，他有些沾沾自喜。现在他毁掉了引发他们争吵的源头，争吵自然也随之结束。

摊了摊手，托尼·斯塔克尽量使自己的表情看上去更无所谓一些。“在开了几个无聊的会议后联合国决定暂时放弃这个愚蠢的协议。哦，得了，不用感激我，我已经习惯了给你们这群做事不过脑子的家伙善后了。”

娜塔莎颇为无奈地朝一脸愧疚的史蒂夫耸了耸肩。就在她觉得这两人终于能心平气和地坐下来好好讨论一下复仇者联盟的未来后，就像她自己说的那样，他们很快就找到了一个新的话题争吵，而且是娜塔莎不太容易插嘴的话题。托尼用较之刚刚更为尖锐的话语讽刺着史蒂夫向一间不如人意的小公寓屈服，才选择回归复仇者联盟的物质主义。在娜塔莎看来史蒂夫无非是想为自己的示弱找一个看似合理的借口，可这个借口似乎很大程度上伤害了斯塔克工业大老板的自尊心。他狠狠地辱骂了美国队长一番，大概用了他长这么大能想到的最刻薄的词语。让娜塔莎和克林特感到吃惊的是史蒂夫对此反应良好，没有刚刚在争论协议是否正确时那么激动，看来这个话题没有触及史蒂夫的道德底线。毕竟这是他自己不小心说漏嘴的。

最后两人不欢而散。吵成那个样子，不欢而散看起来已经是个不错的结果了。托尼虽然尽可能地表达了自己对史蒂夫做出的决定的蔑视，但没有拒绝他希望留在复仇者大厦的要求。托尼·斯塔克现在需要时间静一静，他不指望史蒂夫·罗杰斯那种老古董在挨了自己一顿狗血淋头的臭骂后还会厚下脸皮地住进来。

他又把事情搞砸了。关于史蒂夫的事情，每次都是这样的结果。


	4. Chapter 4

托尼·斯塔克第一次承认睡眠不足会对他的思维造成影响，是在与史蒂夫·罗杰斯进行了一场酣畅淋漓的争吵后，发现对方不仅没有一怒之下拂袖而去，反而兴致勃勃地将他为数不多的全部家当搬进了复仇者大厦，并且在第二天早餐时间跟托尼开玩笑称他确实不想再忍受一间拥挤潮湿的小公寓了，一天都不想。那一瞬间托尼·斯塔克想扒开史蒂夫·罗杰斯的脑袋，以便确认他是否也像冬日战士那样在昨天夜里被什么恐怖组织给洗脑了。这真是太他妈操蛋了，美国队长居然会有跟钢铁侠开玩笑的一天。他瞪大双眼盯了史蒂夫好一会儿，直到把这位老古董盯得有些面色泛红才作罢。然后他以一种夸张的语气命令贾维斯将今天写入它的数据库历史中，他要永远铭记这一刻。

陆续起床来享用早餐的复仇者们也对史蒂夫的突然加入感到好奇，但他们并没有对此多加评论。事实上是不敢多加评论。美国队长在看到自己从前为复仇者们规定好的健康的饮食作息习惯被尽数忽视后感到非常恼火。在内战还没有爆发前，也就是复仇者联盟的总指挥权还握在史蒂夫·罗杰斯手中的时候，他花了大笔时间来矫正复仇者们赖床的毛病。不要被美国队长阳光正直的表面形象所蒙蔽，没有在早餐时间按规定出现在座位上的人往往都给自己的生平添加了一段不太愉快的回忆。现在这个习惯被打破得很彻底，在美国队长不过是离开了几个月的时间后。复仇者们都有种自己将要大难临头的预感，最晚到来的克林特·巴顿感受尤为强烈。他在史蒂夫的目光攻击下几乎不知道自己到底往嘴里塞了什么食物，他只想尽快结束这顿噩梦般的早餐，然后尽他所有可能与史蒂夫·罗杰斯保持距离。

好在托尼·斯塔克总能在这种大伙儿最需要他的时候及时转移史蒂夫的注意。两人在其他人吃饭的间隙就托尼·斯塔克能否代表复仇者联盟向政府妥协并签订协议，哪怕协议的内容并不会对复仇者们日后的行动产生什么重大影响，一事展开了激烈的讨论。托尼坚持认为在史蒂夫不负责任地抛弃了他之后，他完全有权力为这个支离破碎的联盟谋划一个更加美好的未来。史蒂夫则一直在强调他并没有抛弃复仇者联盟，在索科维亚协议上的意见分歧不会阻止他与队友们共同迎接来自不法分子的挑战。然后话题不可避免地又牵扯回索科维亚协议上，即便这个协议在某种程度上可谓不复存在了，但是阴魂未散。旺达、克林特和不在场的山姆再次无辜受到牵连，期间史蒂夫还非常诚恳地向两人道了个歉。旺达表示自己已经原谅史蒂夫和托尼了，克林特则暗示他可能需要一点小甜饼作为贿赂以接受道歉，但是这点被史蒂夫和托尼默契地忽视了。围观的索尔有些同情克林特，但他不会做小甜饼，幻视提议道他或许可以尝试提供帮助，克林特挂着一脸生无可恋的表情委婉地表示了拒绝。

最后托尼在一气之下打翻了桌子上的一个盒子。鬼知道这玩意儿是什么时候出现在桌子上的，托尼从开始早餐到结束早餐的整个过程都没有注意到它的存在。其余人也表示他们不知道这个盒子属于谁，只有史蒂夫局促地要去捡起它，但他慢了正好坐在旁边的班纳一步。看到班纳博士打开了那个装满了托尼最爱的甜甜圈的盒子，每个人脸上的表情都精彩纷呈，而托尼和史蒂夫之间的争吵也以一种出乎两人预料的方式暂时结束了。他们闭上了各自的嘴，然后交换了一个“我很抱歉”的眼神。完全不懂得吸取教训的克林特在一旁看着尴尬到不知所措的二人起哄道：“你们知道幼儿园的小朋友们在吵架后是怎么和好的吗？他们拥抱彼此。”

“闭嘴，克林特。”娜塔莎狠狠地踹了他一脚。而托尼·斯塔克像个做错事被发现的小孩一样，一声不吭地端着咖啡捧着甜甜圈溜回了他的实验室。因此他没有看见身后史蒂夫·罗杰斯冲自己离开的背影露出的会心笑容。如果可以的话，他也不想看到。成功躲进实验室的托尼·斯塔克盯着那盒甜甜圈出神，他开始想念以前那个过时的，正直的，古板的，固执的史蒂夫·罗杰斯；想念那个每每和自己说不上三句话就开始因三观不合而斗嘴的美国队长；想念他露出那种为难到想要退让却又说服不了他自己苟同的复杂表情。而不是像现在这样，微笑着以开玩笑的方式承认错误——至少在托尼·斯塔克眼中这就是承认错误的表现，甚至买了盒他最爱的甜甜圈来讨好他。

托尼·斯塔克现在的心情很微妙，就像在喝下咖啡后唇齿间残留着一种浓醇的余味，而他不清楚这种余味到最后会转为苦涩还是醇香。他命令贾维斯打开二构，看到父亲那张在童年记忆中印象模糊的脸总能使他迅速冷静下来。恰在这时，贾维斯礼貌地，绅士地通知他美国队长申请进入权限，他心烦意乱地批准后，发现“正在申请进入权限”的史蒂夫已经跨过地上凌乱的实验器材来到了他的面前，这让他连关掉投影的时间都没有。

他或许可以考虑考虑将贾维斯捐去州立大学了，就像他对星期五做的那样。托尼朝一个史蒂夫看不到的角度翻了下白眼，然后转过身来，一面掩饰着自己的忸怩不安，一面漫不经心地转移开史蒂夫集中在霍华德身上的注意：“我以为你永远不会赞同这种......单纯为了满足口腹之欲，高热量且没有健康价值的食物？”闻言，史蒂夫终于露出了那种托尼想念已久的表情。但是就在托尼以为他可爱的史蒂夫·罗杰斯回到了自己的身边后，美国队长突然松开了微皱的眉，转而俏皮地侧过头朝托尼眨了眨眼睛。眨了眨，他那双湛蓝色的，该死的诱人的眼睛。托尼·斯塔克有种想冲上去死死掐住史蒂夫的脖子直到他清醒过来的冲动，但没有盔甲护身的他打不过史蒂夫，因此这种冲动继而转变为死死地掐住自己的脖子直到脑海中幻想出来的这个史蒂夫消失。一旁完全没有理解到重点的史蒂夫不知道听从了娜塔莎友好建议的自己又做错了什么，因为他看见托尼露出了一种生不如死的痛苦表情。

“你和你的父亲长得很像。”史蒂夫突然开口道。刚闭上嘴他就隐约感觉将话题牵扯至霍华德身上不会是一个好主意。果不其然的，他看见托尼脸上的生气微不可察地被沮丧一点一点吞噬完全。但斯塔克显然不想就此与史蒂夫发生任何争吵，所以他聪明地选择了闭嘴。可史蒂夫偏在这种时候想起来他还未对自己向托尼隐瞒了他父母死亡真相的事情道歉。他不知道为何霍华德的影像会在这个时候出现在托尼的实验室里，但目睹到他的出现使史蒂夫的心像被针扎般刺痛了一下，不知是为死去的亡灵还是活着的人。内战事后史蒂夫认真地反思过，虽然如果一切可以重来的话他依然会选择隐瞒，但是在真相被无情揭露后，他对托尼做出的那些事情，站在朋友兼战友的角度上看显然不正确。而现在或许就是一个道歉的好时机，史蒂夫想，站在苍老的霍华德面前，为他的死亡向他的儿子道歉。

“我很抱歉没有将你父母的事情告诉你。”史蒂夫望进托尼那双棕色的眼睛中，牵绊住对方总想逃避的视线，“若是可能的话，我希望你永远都不要知道真相。这不是对巴基所犯下的罪孽的包庇托尼，我猜到你会这么想。知道了这件事情的真相，除了带来痛苦和愤怒，它对你毫无益处。在这方面的认知你一定比我清楚，托尼。我不知道你和霍华德的关系究竟如何，但我想以为他死于意外和获知他惨遭毒手，对你于霍华德的感情会产生截然相反的影响。有时候现实的残酷不需要所有人都去亲身体会，而将这层残酷掩埋在现实的废墟下不正是我们的使命么？让更多的人不受战争与毁灭的牵连，像什么也没发生过一样安安稳稳地度过他们的一生。”

“巧舌如簧。”耸了耸肩膀，面无表情地吩咐贾维斯将全息投影全部关闭，托尼旋身对上史蒂夫专注的注视，饱含敌意地咄咄逼问道：“那么用你聪明的舌头告诉我，史蒂夫，我想听真话，你到底为什么要选择回来？为了将来更好地保护你的巴基？还是企图利用复仇者联盟将他以前犯下的那些罪过抹除？”

“巴基选择将自己重新冰冻起来，你不用再在他的身上多花心思了，斯塔克。”史蒂夫冷冷地回应。即便是对方在闻言后瞬间崩塌下来的顽固表情，也没能成功熄灭他心中倏尔窜起的怒火。托尼·斯塔克在自大妄测方面的造诣可谓登峰造极。史蒂夫的目光在空旷的实验室中逡巡，他必须得转移自己的注意以平息情绪，他不想再与托尼做任何无意义的争吵。然而紧接着，他那远超常人的视力便帮助他在一堆他永远也别想搞清用途的金属器材中，发现了一只精致的机械手臂。他和托尼几乎同时推搡着对方向那只机械手臂走去，但没了钢甲的托尼如何也赢不了美国队长。史蒂夫指着摆在桌上的未完成品，方才的愤怒已抛去了九霄云外，窃喜着故意询问托尼这是什么。

天才的科学家摊开他那双几乎可以将所有想象变成现实的双手，脑袋一刻不停地在空中晃来晃去，刻意避开问题的核心，巧妙地掩饰住尴尬，回答道：“看来你的朋友和你一样喜欢做棒棒冰，确实有些可惜来着。”史蒂夫看见对方脸上又露出那种常见的无所谓的表情，他知道他们之间已经不需要任何多余的解释或者道歉了。在他们彼此都认为自己没有完全原谅对方的同时，心结已在不知不觉间自动解开。真是个出乎意料的美满结局，史蒂夫心满意足地想，他现在很想来一块桌上的甜甜圈，但他不确定托尼是否愿意和自己分享。

事实上他是在担心自己会被托尼嘲笑。


	5. Chapter 5

克林特·巴顿最近的日子不太好过。果然二战时期的美国大兵无法心怀宽广地容忍队友临阵倒戈，他的心痛如刀绞地想。自从美国队长回来，并在与托尼·斯塔克独处了那么一小会儿就成功同对方和好后，复仇者联盟接到的所有任务，只要是克林特·巴顿有能力单独完成的，全部没有假借他人之手。并且这是在冠冕堂皇的理由下光明正大地进行的！克林特委屈到只能在联盟内部找贾维斯倾诉自己的愤怒。托尼声称他正在琢磨着给队长的盾牌加一点新功能，因此他与暂时无法使用盾牌的史蒂夫都不宜接受任务，但是克林特知道那块鬼盾牌根本不可能再加上任何功能，它已经足够完美了！旺达在遭遇了一段不太好受的经历后需要静静地修养一阵，正好扣下了幻视陪她，但是克林特不能理解为什么遭遇了同样经历的自己没有得到这种特殊待遇；班纳博士的能力放在这些零碎的任务中显然是大材小用，这也是克林特完全没有异议的一点；索尔则一直找不到人影；而娜塔莎，她还在记恨着自己没有在机场好好教训克林特一顿，因此她需要通过差遣克林特来平息自己的怨气。

克林特·巴顿最近的日子实在太不好过了。所有人都在享受复仇者联盟重新团结在一起后这段温馨的时光——每天看托尼和史蒂夫就一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事斗斗嘴；看幻视和旺达在孜孜不倦地为改善大伙儿的伙食而努力；看索尔偶尔带他的女朋友来联盟大厦里做做客。所有人都随心所欲地悠闲活着，只有他克林特·巴顿，伟大的鹰眼，在揽下了所有人的活计后，还要每天按时起床享用早餐并完成美国队长给自己定下的健身计划！“这不公平！”克林特第一百零一次抬头朝贾维斯抱怨道。包括托尼在内的所有复仇者们几乎都下意识地认为贾维斯身在高处，而事实上它无处不在。热心的AI管家不辞辛苦地安慰了这位特工一番，然后再将新一轮的任务郑重托付给他。

除了克林特·巴顿，复仇者们都生活得很幸福。日子仿佛又回到了索尔烦人的弟弟滚回阿斯加德后的那段时光。史蒂夫现在隐约中似乎明白了托尼大费周折复活贾维斯的原因：这位管家先生陪伴大家度过了一段最平和家常的日子，并且这段经历被成功编进了它的程序中。没有战争，没有阴谋，关键是没有过分活跃的洛基。只有每晚循环往复的噩梦，和在破晓时分惊醒时满身的冷汗提醒着史蒂夫·罗杰斯，现在的生活只是对过去的贪婪追忆，而不是时光的无私倒流。

托尼·斯塔克也深知这点。

自从旺达利用她神奇的特殊能力，让托尼看见了自己心中最深处的恐惧后，复仇者联盟全军覆没的惨烈景象便会不时造访他的梦境。而在亲身经历了一次复仇者联盟某种程度上的解散后，这种恐惧在静谧孤独的夜被难以控制地不断放大。只要一闭上眼睛，史蒂夫·罗杰斯浑身是血的场景便会出现在他的眼前，抨击他的心脏，抑制他的呼吸，谴责着他的软弱，唾弃着他的无能。在那无休无止的梦境里，除了一次又一次地目击队友死亡，他什么也做不到。绝望总是能轻易攀上梦境的尾梢，然后托尼·斯塔克会喘息着从这种绝望中惊醒。

他不清楚自己是从何时开始养成做噩梦的习惯的。他尝试过询问贾维斯，但是这位AI管家不客气地提醒他那段时间是星期五在提供服务，这让作为主人的托尼吃了一瘪。

烦躁地脱下汗湿的睡衣，在享受了一个热气蒸腾的沐浴后，托尼·斯塔克看着窗外渐散的夜色，觉得自己已经睡意全无。托尼不会像克林特·巴顿那样浪费时间在床上辗转反侧，他现在需要的是一杯味道提神的咖啡来帮助自己重新投入工作。在内战结束后他沉迷于用这种方式麻痹自己，而不是像从前那样流连于各种糜烂的社交场合。斯塔克工业的事务他几乎尽数交给了佩珀处理，这位前女友还愿意接管他的烂摊子使托尼感到很欣慰，因为他现在的状态实在不太适合出席会议或者做出裁决。他一心一意地将自己扑在复仇者联盟上，至今未缺席过任何一次美国队长口中的家庭聚会。他要挽留住这个组织，在所有人都对此无从察觉的前提下，同时尽全力保护好组织中的每一个成员。而这，便是内战在钢铁侠身上产生的最大改变。

走进公共休息区的楼层时发现里面闪动着微光，这不禁让托尼·斯塔克提高了警觉。他不记得自己圈养的这群人里有谁习惯做夜猫子，更何况现在的巴顿特工肯定没有多余的精力在半夜起来偷吃食物。放轻了脚步的托尼小心翼翼地靠近传来杂音的厨房，就在他准备以手中的咖啡杯做武器攻击可能出现的不法分子时，贾维斯及时且友善地提醒他大厦里并没有不明入侵者，厨房里的动静不过是幻视在偷偷摸摸地研究新食谱而已。

托尼·斯塔克忘记了还有个压根就不需要睡眠的幻视存在，但他不能理解这位人造人为何要在深夜潜进厨房。所有人都知道他现在沉迷于烹饪和恋爱，他大可以在白天的任何时候占用厨房，除了他复仇者联盟里再没有第二个人会对这种地方产生浓厚兴趣。

没好气地瞪了幻视一眼，托尼希望他没有发现自己刚刚草木皆兵的愚蠢举动。而幻视对于托尼的出现也没有表现出太多的诧异，他流露出的些许吃惊，还是产生于另一件事情：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生刚刚离开，你们是提前约好了今晚要在这里见面吗？”托尼·斯塔克差点没忍住，将咖啡杯整个糊到这位编程出错的失败品脸上。对方似乎一点也不觉得自己在半夜煮饭这件事有什么逻辑上的不妥，反而对两位仅仅是出于巧合才会在不恰当的时间陆续出现于同一地点的人产生了旋律不正确的联想。这种行为使托尼·斯塔克感到一阵深深的挫败，因为幻视拥有人权，他没有权力做主将他捐去任何地方。但是这位经验丰富的花花公子很快就抓住了另一个重点，他问幻视是否知道为何史蒂夫·罗杰斯会违背自己健康的作息，半夜里出来活动。

“大概是做噩梦了。”往一锅气味提神的汤料里放下少许调味品后，幻视斟酌着回答，“罗杰斯先生问我有没有助眠的牛奶。根据他的问题分析，做噩梦被惊醒的可能性最高。我想他应该还没有走远，如果你追问答案的话不妨赶上去亲口询问他。”托尼·斯塔克闻言以一个果决的手势否定了幻视的提议，他捏着鼻子凑到不知又被这位人造人加了什么调味品的锅子旁，表情夸张地揣测道：“不要告诉我这看上去糟透了的东西将成为我们所有人的早餐，你会让我永远失去早起吃饭的动力。”

幻视皱了皱眉头，犹豫着从汤锅里舀了一勺颜色不太怡人的液体，凑到唇边浅尝辄止地试了下味道。他长这么大还没怎么吃过东西，因此要靠数据分析出什么味道可口诱人而什么味道令人难以下咽，在目前看来仍是一件非常具有挑战性的事情，因为这种味觉感官往往因人而异。比如幻视曾尝试过泡制咖啡这种饮料，根据他的观察，他的缔造者之一——托尼·斯塔克几乎每天能喝下十几杯这玩意。如果不是出于喜爱的话，幻视的大脑分析不出其他具有可信度的原因来解释托尼的行为。据此幻视在自己的数据库内将咖啡的味道划归到“美味”一类，然而在他这么做后不久，伟大的美国队长就私下告诉幻视这世上不会再有比咖啡更糟糕的饮品了。以幻视对美国队长为人的分析，史蒂夫是不会在这种没什么意义的事情上欺骗他人的，这让幻视感到非常困惑。所以有一段时间这位人造人花了大把精力收集和分析现代社会人们对咖啡的看法和评价。最后他根据统计出来的大数据得出以下结论：美国队长不愧是在冰层中沉睡了七十年的上世纪的产物。

汤汁的味道使舌头感觉很刺激。接下来幻视就犯难了，麻辣也是一种会让人感觉刺激的味道，世界各地都有很多人热衷甚至疯狂地迷恋这种味道。但同时，还有一些刺激的味道会让绝大部分人望而却步。幻视无法判断此时此刻产生于自己舌尖上的这种刺激味道是属于前种还是属于后种。他礼貌地邀请等候咖啡机磨豆子的托尼来帮他鉴定一下结果，托尼爽快地答应后，舀了满满一勺汤汁直接倒进了水槽里。“下水道表示它非常喜欢你做的东西。”这位品尝过数不尽的山珍海味的亿万富翁不忘对自己的试吃做一个简短精悍的总结。

幻视感觉自己有些失落。失落，大概是一个能总体概括他目前心情的形容词，但是这种情感不会对幻视造成任何负面的影响。他已事先了解过要从一个连饭都煮不熟的生手变成烹饪大师必须经历数不胜数的失败并继续持之以恒的练习。何况他是从不食人间烟火的高度开始努力的，这其中的艰辛可想而知。幻视不缺乏耐心，耐心是帮助他时刻梳理脑中庞大数据的良佐，他缺乏的是一位真诚的美食鉴赏家。幻视记得复仇者联盟里对食物最情有独钟的是那只鹰眼克林特·巴顿，他决定以后拜托这位巴顿先生来完善自己在食物方面的数据资料，这样的话总有一天他可以为旺达制造一份美味可口的惊喜。

如果能提前知道人造人也会沉迷于恋爱情结的话，托尼·斯塔克想索科维亚协议一定会从历史上消失，他绝不会企图去研究什么奥创。这种危险的认识使他情不自禁地抬头看了看天花板，他很好奇在年龄上比幻视成熟多了的贾维斯是否也会拥有这种感情。仔细回想了一下在他将星期五捐给大学前后这位管家对自己的服务态度的细微变化，托尼惶恐地发现这种事情确实存在很大的可能性。对此托尼·斯塔克表示很失望，他本以为自己一手制造的AI管家会特别痴情于人见人爱的钢铁侠——虽然他为贾维斯设定了一个充满磁性的男性声音，但他不认为贾维斯会拥有清晰的性别认识。即便有，在他托尼·斯塔克的个人魅力下，这种认识为感情造成的障碍也是可以跨越的。

就在托尼终于等来了他维持生命活力的营养品时，坚不可摧的复仇者大厦突然传来一阵剧烈的震动。幻视在第一时间换成了作战状态，而托尼·斯塔克则显得有些措不及防地慌张问贾维斯道：“出了什么事？地震？还是世界末日？”

“震动是从班纳先生的房里传来的，先生。”兢兢业业的英国管家冷静地回答它的主人。这对托尼和幻视来说可不是一个好消息，他们都听到了楼层之上传来的一声充满野性的嘶吼。

“哦，想我们了吗，浩克？”顺手将刚接好的咖啡倒进幻视还在试图改良的汤锅里，托尼指挥着他的AI管家为自己召集许久未穿的反浩克装甲。“舞会要沐浴着晨光开始了，宝贝。”


	6. Chapter 6

“旺达！可以把这只体型过大的绿精灵从我的大厦里弄出去吗？！”

“你在想什么，斯塔克！他会毁了整个纽约的！”

“但是这样下去，过不了多久我们这些伟大的超级英雄们就要露宿街头了！贾维斯！给我一段舒缓的安眠曲！到睡觉时间了我的大块头精灵宝贝！”

“贾维斯！我们要收拾的是浩克！不是美国队长！不要放美国国歌！”

“巴顿先生，如果你要收拾罗杰斯先生的话，我不认为放美国国歌干扰罗杰斯先生判断。”

“闭嘴，幻视。”

“贾维斯，告诉我大厦的战损情况。”

“36至42层将不再为您提供服务，先生。”

“好吧，这栋楼到现在还没塌我就应该谢天谢地了。”托尼·斯塔克穿着他那身专为对付浩克而开发研制的装甲，筋疲力竭地躺到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯身侧的废墟上。只剩破碎框架的窗外已天色大亮，折腾了半夜的复仇者们零星散落在曾摆放着高档沙发和昂贵家具的客厅里，靠着坚硬的断瓦残垣享用他们新一天的美味早餐——幻视在昨夜调制了一晚上的那锅汤。天知道在刚才那场昏天黑地的大战中，他是怎么做到不让自己的作品沾进一点儿灰尘的。很显然，现在是美国队长为复仇者们规定好的早餐时间，半夜一个关于浩克发疯的小小插曲并不足以帮助复仇者们逃过此劫。

为了防止再次刺激到好不容易才恢复人形的布鲁斯·班纳，其余人都明智地没有建议他来一口汤汁补充体力。连续工作了二十多个小时的克林特·巴顿刚刚爬上他的床不久，就被隔壁浩克吼出的声浪掀翻了出去，因此此刻他正抱着一块长条形的不知道原来是干什么用的柱子不省人事。娜塔莎捏着他的鼻子给他灌下了一大勺幻视出品的怪味汤，也没能成功将他从睡梦中唤醒。如果不是克林特的嘴角忽然流下了一串透明液体，娜塔莎都要怀疑他是不是断气了。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯的脸色也不太好，双眼下有些许青黑，金发也不像往日那般耀眼。他在非常真诚地品尝了一口幻视做的早餐后，表情复杂地小声嘟囔这汤里怎么有一股咖啡味。托尼·斯塔克听在耳里，心照不宣地将分给自己的那碗一饮而尽。随后他莫名其妙地联想到，如果此时索尔在场的话，会不会砸碎手中的器皿，爽朗地大声吼道：“再来一杯！”

“托尼，班纳博士为什么⋯⋯”

在沉重的装甲中不想费力挪动一根手指的托尼·斯塔克偏头打断了身旁史蒂夫·罗杰斯一本正经的疑问。他也很好奇在什么突发情况也没有发生的条件下，布鲁斯·老好人·班纳怎么会莫名其妙地变成浩克，而且这只浩克显然比奥创时期的那只更加难以控制更加狂暴。他以为布鲁斯已经在与浩克进行友好的心灵沟通方面取得了巨大进展，否则这位做事向来谨慎的班纳博士也不会像从来都不懂得思考的索尔那样，鲁莽地决定带着这么一个定时炸弹回到繁华的纽约市区。他想知道原因，但不是现在。布鲁斯·班纳需要时间缓缓，他们之后有的是工夫来分析一下这次的险情。更重要的是，他，托尼·斯塔克也需要时间缓缓。此时此刻这间屋子里除了一直被幻视保护妥当的旺达外，恐怕也只有史蒂夫这个拥有四倍于常人体力的怪胎还有心情开个会进行一次任务总结。他以一种鄙夷的目光瞥了看起来状态也不大好的史蒂夫一眼，美国队长那张标致的脸蛋上还残留着刚刚正面挨了浩克一拳后留下的淤青。要知道，在那超级血清四倍的治愈能力面前，想看见史蒂夫挂彩可不是一件容易的事，更别说伤在脸上了。托尼不可避免地又回忆起西伯利亚来，在那里他亲手揍花了美国队长的脸，这可真是了不起。愤愤不平的托尼·斯塔克倔强地将头重新偏了回去，以将史蒂夫·罗杰斯从自己的视线中清除，然后阴阳怪气地开口道：“尊敬的美国队长，钢铁侠申请一次睡回笼觉的机会，让你和你脑子里的那些疑问统统见鬼去吧。”

史蒂夫抿了抿唇，血脉中流淌的一种责任感强迫他必须在第一时间总结出这次事故发生的原因，以便能在最大程度上杜绝它的再次发生。但是昨夜的噩梦差不多耗光了他的精力，他也想像托尼那样就这么不顾形象地躺在废墟中好好睡上一觉，可体内有什么东西在叫嚣着不断刺激他瞌睡的神经，感觉就像服了兴奋剂。史蒂夫·罗杰斯随后就意识到，是幻视那锅汤里不明原因出现的咖啡在起作用，但是环顾了一下身周，这个作用似乎只起到了他的身上。他并不介意靠一己之力来为众人收拾一下残局，但是这种想睡却怎么也睡不着的滋味实在不太好受。

就在托尼·斯塔克刚刚闭上他的眼睛；史蒂夫还在纠结自己现在到底应该做什么；克林特抱着他的水泥抱枕睡得正香；班纳躲在一个角落里看着身上破烂的裤子出神；娜塔莎和旺达分享着屋子里仅剩的一把椅子开心地聊天；幻视四处游荡着寻找残存的厨房用品的时候，索尔带着他的那把大锤，撞碎了这一层楼最后一扇勉强完好的窗户，回来了。

“嘿，伙计们，这是最新的聚会游戏么？”雷神穿着他那身审美标准与地球人严重不符的演出服，兴奋地环顾了一周这惨不忍睹的废墟，扯着大嗓门叫嚷道。娜塔莎精准地飞过去一记眼刀，但旋即意识到这招对索尔来说根本没用。如果有一天他能尝试着读懂别人眼神中潜在含义的话，或许他就能与家里那位总喜欢闹出点动静来博取别人眼球的弟弟和睦相处了。因此要对付索尔，除了简单易懂的英语单词外不存在第二个更好的方法。于是娜塔莎耸耸肩膀附和道：“一个以浩克为主角的聚会游戏。玩得挺嗨的，对么，斯塔克？”

托尼·斯塔克赶在索尔说出一连串以他智慧超群的脑袋都不知道该怎么回答的问题前，对着娜塔莎哀嚎道：“别托我下水！罗曼诺夫特工！”然后史蒂夫贴心地坐起身来，帮托尼戴上了他的头盔。大概这位头脑简单的美国队长认为一层金属的间隔可以削弱不少索尔那让人难以忍受的洪亮嗓音，而事实上这只能让那洪亮嗓音在头盔里更好地回响罢了。倘若不是深知史蒂夫的为人，托尼都要认为他是故意为之了。

回笼觉的计划，在索尔华丽的出场后，不出意外地泡汤了。托尼指使这位从来不知道该怎样讨人喜欢的大块头残忍地唤醒了巴顿特工，随后吩咐贾维斯将复仇者们的生活休息区往上提升十楼，并苛刻地要求这位管家先生在一周内修复好大厦破损的部位。贾维斯什么也没说，在见识过幻视不比正常人弱的感情需求后，托尼有理由认为这位AI管家有了自己的小情绪。可惜没有用，它还是得在一周内修复好大厦，如果它不想被捐去州立大学的话，托尼得意洋洋地想。但立马他又意识到一个更为严重的问题，或许贾维斯更乐意自己被捐出去好和星期五团圆。磨了磨后槽牙的托尼·斯塔克暗下决心，如果有捐赠贾维斯的一天，他要选一个离星期五的所在地最远的城市。

复仇者的成员们，尤其是索尔，略感惊讶地发现十楼之上的这几层空间完美复制了他们被摧毁殆尽的起居室，甚至连生活习惯中不经意的细节都一一得到了周到的考虑。但没有人会向顶着一脸不可一世表情的托尼·斯塔克发出疑问。索尔没有这么做大概是他察觉不出这有什么不对劲，最多只当自己把平时住习惯了的楼层记混了事。复仇者们，这次尤其是史蒂夫，都过了会对只住了几位复仇者的豪华大厦里剩余楼层产生浓厚兴趣的年纪。他们只需要知道睡觉吃饭娱乐工作和训练时应该到哪里去即可，而这也是复仇者大厦对他们来说的全部意义。

重新靠回专属于自己和史蒂夫的豪华双人沙发，将舒展的身体最大限度地陷进柔软的面料中，这感觉美妙到溢于言表。在肉体上得到了极大满足的托尼·斯塔克决定听从身侧正襟危坐的史蒂夫的建议，尽他最大可能地认真严肃地来处理一下这次的事故。他看向坐在饮品区吧台前，整个人都环绕着一种低沉氛围的布鲁斯·班纳，清了清嗓子，问：“来吧，博士。告诉我们是什么惹恼了本该在享受美妙睡眠的你。千万不要告诉我这是你和史蒂夫为了迫使我们每个人完成清晨运动的阴谋，如果真相确实如此的话，就让它去见那位装束保守的上帝吧。”

“可不可以在这种时候管好你的嘴，托尼。”

所有人都能听见美国队长皱起的眉头这样说道。之后，在看见托尼和史蒂夫又开始了新一轮的嘴上决斗后，复仇者们才真实地感知到班纳突然变成浩克并不是什么世界即将毁灭的预兆，一切都还和往常一样，地球还在匀速地绕着太阳运转，美国队长和钢铁侠还在为一点小事作口舌之争，世界和平。而克林特·巴顿抓紧这宝贵的几分钟，或是十几分钟，也有可能是几个小时的时间，闭上眼睛挂在满脸嫌弃的娜塔莎身上补眠。布鲁斯·班纳欲言又止地看着大伙，似乎正在犹豫着该不该以这次会议主角的身份打断托尼与史蒂夫本末倒置的抢戏行为。最后他颇具耐心地候完了这个小小插曲，才沉稳地缓缓开口道：“我想这次我知道为什么浩克会突然从我的体内跑出来。”

“我们都知道，班纳。你又发火了，所以浩克跑了出来。”托尼·我就是管不好我的嘴·斯塔克毫不在意自己可能又一次惹火班纳博士。连小小的电击一下布鲁斯·班纳这种危险的举措他都能在理智十分清楚的情况下玩笑一般地做出来，那么在窝了一肚子火后打打嘴炮这样的小事，也就不难被好心肠好脾气的班纳所谅解了。“我们想知道的是，你到底为什么发火，总不至于是因为做了什么噩梦吧。”说完，他还不怀好意地瞥了史蒂夫一眼。对方显然感受到了这个目光，并且让人难以理解地尴尬地微微红了脸。

“是的。”布鲁斯·班纳干脆地回应，“我做了个噩梦，出于隐私考虑我觉得我没有必要和大家分享这个梦的内容。然后等我醒来时，一切都变成了现在这副样子。”

这回连托尼·斯塔克都不知道自己应该如何反应才算是起码正常的表现了。


	7. Chapter 7

“噩梦是指做内容恐怖的梦，并引起以焦虑和恐惧为主要表现的睡眠障碍。睡前过度紧张、过度兴奋、例如孩子初次离开父母在陌生环境中睡眠、各种内心冲突和焦虑情绪均可诱发此症，睡前听讲恐怖故事、看恐怖影视也是诱因之一。发热、卧室空气污浊、被褥过厚、睡眠姿势不当、胸前受压等身体不适均可诱发。此外，饮食习惯不良如晚餐过饱或饮食太少而呈饥饿状态也是诱发本症的原因之一。辛辣食物、高脂肪食物、酒精、抗抑郁药、巴比妥类镇静剂及麻醉药等药物和流感发热、呼吸短暂及嗜睡病等睡眠紊乱都会增加噩梦的发生率。可怕的梦境会使人焦虑紧张、表情惊恐、面色苍白、出汗、心跳加快等。由于睡眠中肌肉松弛，所以常常挣扎不动，似被缠住一般。恶梦很容易被叫醒或被梦境惊醒，醒后很快意识清醒，能清醒地回忆刚才所做的梦，往往需稍待一段时间才能重新入睡，下半夜多见。而在传统民间习俗中，认为噩梦有三种，第一种是已经死去的人来托梦，第二种是恶鬼作祟，第三种是看到未来将要发生的可怕事情。”

“谢谢你的科普，幻视。”旺达微笑注视着被感谢的人朝自己绅士地回了一礼，随后发现似乎并不是所有人都像她这般享受幻视拥有的庞大数据库所带来的便利。克林特在听完这段长篇大论后将脸整个藏进娜塔莎的怀里，全身上下都在规律地抖动着，感觉就像癫痫病发作了一样。班纳的表情也很迷茫，他不知道自己如实的叙述刚刚进行到一半，怎么就引来了这么一大段关于噩梦的论述。若细心看去的话，事实上，除了旺达，只有托尼·斯塔克和史蒂夫·罗杰斯俩人在心照不宣地认真思考幻视说出的一字一句。他们的表情出奇一致，准确地昭示了主人此刻正茫然地脱离现实并游离在自己内心世界的精神状态。很有可能在听完幻视的演讲后，他们都在思考自己的噩梦究竟是由哪位过世的熟人相托。

“所以⋯⋯”生活在阿斯加德明媚的阳光里，从来没有做过噩梦的索尔依旧不太清楚关于人类噩梦的定义。因此他是为数不多的还知道这次讨论的重点在班纳身上，而不是什么噩梦的人。“我们要投入更多的精力在班纳博士的生活起居上，以防止他再次做噩梦而引来浩克吗？”被这位阿斯加德之神的嗓门拉回现实的托尼开口便哂笑了一句：“听起来很有趣，就好像要我们无所不能的复仇者们好好照顾一位小宝贝一样。”与他一同回来的史蒂夫很不赞成托尼这样随性的比喻，他不得不从旁提醒道：“注意你的语言，斯塔克。”

于是，又来了。这回甚至连娜塔莎也加入了其中，并在莫名遭到托尼和史蒂夫难得一致的共同攻击后，愤怒地用俄语将他俩臭骂了一顿。克林特也遭了秧，他被娜塔莎狠狠地踹到了一边，并且受到了一周内都不要妄图靠近她的严重警告。班纳心力交瘁地默默目睹着这一切的发生，他还有更重要的事情没有说出口，而现在他怀疑今天的自己是否还有机会将这件事情告诉大家。或许再变成浩克一次可以挽回所有人的注意力，最后班纳破罐子破摔地想。但在他将这样危险的想法付诸行动之前，贾维斯拯救了复仇者联盟。它忽然向托尼报告，在班纳博士变身浩克的时刻前后，大厦的安保系统显示曾有一名身份不明的入侵者在未使用任何暴力手段的情况下神不知鬼不觉地潜入了进来。没有触响任何安全警报，因此贾维斯的报告来得如此之晚。

“这就是我真正想说的。”布鲁斯·班纳松了一口气，在屋子里保持了一段短暂的沉默后，他终于重新拿回了话语权。“如果一个噩梦就能引出浩克的话，我想整个美国早就因为他从世界地图上消失了。那个大家伙出现的真正原因，是有人潜入了我的梦境。更准确的说，是有人想要拿走我的梦境。我感觉梦中的意识正从我的大脑里抽离，有人在企图夺走我的恐惧和其他类似的负面情绪，而我的潜意识出于本能地对此予以反抗，可是不太成功。于是浩克就这么出现了，他必须保护我的恐惧情绪不被夺走，因为这是他活动开来的必需品。我想你们都发现了，这一次的浩克变得比以往任何时候都不受控制，那是因为我的本体意识还处于梦境之中，也就是说我本人还没有从噩梦中醒过来，我无法从内部束缚浩克的行为。”

布鲁斯·班纳的声音在这封闭的空间上空慢慢消散后，屋子里又保持了一段沉闷的诡异沉默。大家在细细咀嚼一位无神论物理学家方才一番精彩的故事解说。“这听上去不太像一段发生在二十一世纪的对话。”托尼·斯塔克简短精辟，最难得的是没有添加过多个人感情色彩地总结道。史蒂夫·罗杰斯对此表示非常赞同，而且他还能将这句总结补充得更完善一点——上世纪四十年代同样不太可能出现这样一段对话。然后众人将目光都集中到了还什么都没有反应过来的索尔身上。洛基各种各样颠覆正常人想象的小花招至今仍让他们印象深刻，而布鲁斯·班纳的遭遇听上去太像洛基，或者说阿斯加德的风格了。地球上的物理定律显然已经解释不了“被人潜入了梦境”这种古怪的说法，或许索尔在的那个星球里的魔法可以使它听上去不那么像一个童话故事。

没有经历过洛基危机的幻视对于阿斯加德的存在并没有什么具体的印象，特别是在贾维斯从他体内抽离，带走了这部分的数据记录后。因此他的思想还没有其余人那般跳跃，他关注到了另外一个重点：“如果有人可以在完全无视贾维斯监控的情况下于复仇者大厦来去自如，我们是不是应该就此做些防范措施？”

贾维斯默默地在众人以为的高处听完了幻视的话。它有点不高兴了，它觉得自己作为这个世纪最顶级的人工智能管家的尊严，受到了这位以它的程序为基础而诞生的人造人的侮辱。于是抢在其余人回应幻视之前，贾维斯充满磁性的英伦腔再次响起：“先生，国务卿的来电。”托尼·斯塔克挣扎着从自己柔软的专座上坐起身来，挤弄出一副不屑一顾的表情，最后在史蒂夫严肃的目光注视下不得不磨蹭着动作让贾维斯把电话接了进来。

“我觉得又没有什么好事发生。”发觉托尼的面部表情越来越变化纷呈，娜塔莎一边推开不断朝她挤过来的克林特，一边冷静地用罗曼诺夫特工的直觉作出判断。史蒂夫不解地转头偏向这位判断从未出过错的女特工，并用自己微挑的双眉代替语言询问对方，国务卿的来电与坏消息之间可能存在的联系概率。娜塔莎思考了一会儿，然后言简意赅向美国队长补充说明道：“我记得上一次国务卿来访后不久，你和托尼就飞去西伯利亚打了一架，然后两败俱伤地分居了。”史蒂夫咽了咽口水，收回了自己脸上的所有表情，一本正经地凝视着正在打电话的托尼。娜塔莎和旺达趁此间隙，成功交换了一个胜利的眼神。索尔双手抱在胸前，一个人闷闷不乐地小声嘀咕道：“分居？为什么叫分居？”

“坏消息。”扯下耳边昂贵的蓝牙耳机，随手但是极为准确地扔进幻视那锅就是不肯见底的汤里，托尼·斯塔克重新瘫坐回双人沙发中，整个人的状态显得比刚刚还要颓废。“世界各国陆续出现了数量不一的精神病患者，主要表现为精神恍惚。病人像是生活在一个自己幻想出来的美好世界里，无法接受和回应来自外界的一切信息。但是精神状态显示他们很幸福，主观上并不愿意从自己的世界中清醒过来。大量的病例已经在世界各地引起了恐慌，相关部门完全有理由认为这是一起经过精心策划的庞大阴谋，复仇者联盟被要求妥善处理此事。”说到这里，托尼意味不明地瞥了正认真聆听细节的史蒂夫一眼，“还有，国务卿认为这次的事故应该在保证没有任何民众伤亡的情况下解决，他希望复仇者们的行为受到监督。”

索科维亚协议在托尼的掌心炮下化为灰烬的场景从脑中一闪而过，史蒂夫深吸了一口气后平静地附和道：“这没问题。只要他们没有妄想私加干涉复仇者们的行动，我们当然会尽可能地保证没有人员伤亡。只是，倘若这种现象存在全球普发性，那么现阶段我们根本不知道该从何处着手处理，这样下去复仇者们只会在未知的对手面前渐渐落于被动。”克林特惨兮兮地抱着他的箭筒缩到客厅的角落里，有气无力但中气十足地大声嚷嚷道：“全球作案！这意味着我们八个人可能要对付一整个军团的战力！我请求增加工资！还有，这是不是意味着不久我们就可以来一次环球旅行？而且是旅游资费可以全部报销的那种？”

“闭嘴，克林特。否则你休想有人会为你下个月的信用卡账单埋单。”托尼恶狠狠地瞪了那只满脑子不知道都装了些什么的肥啾一眼，他的扯淡功力简直和他的箭法一样炉火纯青。大概是因为练习射击时只需要动用眼睛和手，所以克林特·巴顿的嘴巴才有机会修炼出这么一项绝顶讨厌的技能来，托尼充满恶意地臆测，只有小甜饼能堵住他的嘴，而且一次要两块才能奏效。

“原来神盾局的特工也会用信用卡消费？”刚加入复仇者联盟这个大家庭没多久，对几位老成员无赖的日常生活还不太熟悉的旺达在听了托尼的威胁后大吃一惊。一直非常自觉地活在托尼·斯塔克无私接济下的这位姑娘，甚至不知道特工们在完成任务之余还有工资这一说。她以为以前的神盾局会为特工们提供斯塔克等级的优质服务，以免去他们工作之外的后顾之忧，而事实上在还没有傍上托尼这个大款前，克林特一直过着水深火热节衣缩食的悲惨生活。正因此，在从娜塔莎那里获悉钢铁侠和美国队长就索科维亚协议一事分为了两派后，他毅然决然地抛弃了史蒂夫。他不想跟着美国队长重温一遍当年清苦的生活，他还要努力攒钱娶娜塔莎。

“只有史蒂夫这种老古董从未使用过信用卡消费，他甚至不知道信用卡是什么。当然，我们不能强求一位百岁老人与时俱进，因为他到现在才勉强搞清ATM的作用。”

托尼·斯塔克还是没能管好钢铁侠的嘴。其实史蒂夫·罗杰斯也从来没管好过美国队长的嘴。


	8. Chapter 8

温馨自在的日常生活在一个被浩克搅醒的清晨匆匆结束，而复仇者们甚至来不及从容地对它道一声“再见”，就不得不将全身心投入进充满了未知、阴谋与危险的任务中去。一连几个月的太平日子可能无法削弱复仇者们在身经百战后练就的刚强意志，但是托尼·斯塔克精心购置的顶级家具会。国务卿的电话打进来的两个小时后，有六位复仇者仍然保持着各自能想到的最舒适的姿势赖在沙发或是靠椅里，只剩下从来都严于律己的史蒂夫跃跃欲试地坐在托尼身边，将背挺得笔直，似乎只要谁一声令下，他就能立马从四十多楼跳下去完成任何不可思议的任务。还有一位看上去有些坐立不安的人，布鲁斯·班纳摩挲着手中空空的高脚杯，担忧地环顾了一周这群目前看来毫无斗志的同事们，就连一向容易被似火的热情上脑的索尔都对这次的任务提不起精神。班纳从那张向来爱把所有情绪都表面化的脸上，读出了索尔正为被这种看上去就没什么水准的任务耽误了与女朋友的约会而烦恼不已。他一定觉得只要自己逮到幕后凶手然后挥一挥大锤就足够解决这种经过精心策划的巨大阴谋，至于幕后凶手是谁现在又身在何处这种问题，无论如何也轮不到他来考虑。众所周知复仇者联盟善于用武力解决一切难题，所以到需要用脑子迈出任务第一步的时候，个个怠惰得就像这儿刚刚举行了一个大麻聚会一样。

看来他必须靠一己之力支撑起整个联盟的智慧水平。暗暗下定决心的布鲁斯·班纳一边沉默寡言地听着托尼和史蒂夫十句话只有两句切题地交换着彼此关于这次任务的看法，一边背着所有人偷偷向贾维斯了解更为具体的情况。AI管家对这位说话总是温和客气的博士颇具好感，于是它一鼓作气地越过了托尼设下的访问权限，将方才托尼与国务卿的对话一字不漏地告诉了班纳，顺便还在第一时间帮他收集了世界各地关于这种病情的最新研究报告。

“你认为可能会出现哪个国家，拥有可以控制人类精神体的科技手段么，托尼？”扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，双目中闪烁着睿智光芒的班纳抓住托尼与史蒂夫交战的间隙，不慌不忙地丢出了自己的问题。结果他先得到了对方的一声轻哼，意料之中，然后托尼·斯塔克不以为意地答道：“我在人类心理学和神经学这俩方面没有涉足，班纳博士，所以当然不会有哪个国家拥有能控制精神体的科技手段。”

“别对你不熟悉的领域妄加评论，托尼。”史蒂夫严肃地指正道。不过这对托尼·斯塔克并没有起到什么影响，他不费吹灰之力就可以将这种不痛不痒的指正反击回去，而尽管这么做并不能彰显出他是多么的具有智慧，托尼还是乐此不疲。他挺起了胸膛，这个动作使保持着睡姿的他看上去格外别扭，然后趾高气昂地说：“正因为我没有涉足这两个领域，所以我敢断定班纳博士口中的那种科技手段尚未面世。史蒂夫，我不指望你能跟上我的节奏思考，不用对此感到自卑，在思想道德教育方面，你还是做得很优秀的。”

布鲁斯·班纳不想再因为这种毫无营养的争辩而白白浪费两个小时的时间。他制止了史蒂夫企图开口为自己辩解的行为，并用一连串充满专业性的学术用词将话题转移到除托尼·斯塔克外这个房间里不会再有第二个人能插口的方向上去。幻视偶尔会发表一下自己的看法，可惜的是他不算人。于是在布鲁斯·班纳与托尼·斯塔克无视所有人进行了一场激烈的学术讨论后，他们成功得出了一个至关重要的信息。这个信息可以帮助复仇者们省去很多追踪犯人足迹的时间，同时也无情粉碎了克林特环游世界的美好计划。

这个信息就是，在托尼接到国务卿的电话前几个小时，复仇者联盟刚刚与这次的对手进行了一个小小的隐晦的交锋。国务卿向托尼所描述的那种发病状态，布鲁斯·班纳认为正是一个人在恐惧及类似负面情绪被人全部抽走后可能产生的后遗症。也就是说，他们这次的对手擅长狩猎别人的噩梦，而且是通过非科学手段完成的。更确切的说，综合对方可以自由出入贾维斯安保系统的能力，布鲁斯·班纳完全有理由断定，他们需要面对的，将很有可能是一个非地球出产的外星生物。这个可能只是就数量而言，外星生物的能力他们无法作出精确的限定，因此即便是这种全球性的大范围作案，他们也不能据此来轻易判断对方人数的多寡。草率的主观思想会使他们无法灵活地应对计划之外的险情。

所有人先前那种浑浊的目光都在瞬间被成功点亮，果然复仇者们的胃口被一个又一个强大到离谱的反派们喂叼了，布鲁斯·班纳绝望地想。但好歹现在他们已经成功向前迈出了一步，在没有激烈打斗和殊死搏杀的情况下，算是很值得鼓励和自慰的事情。剩下的问题的关键无非是怎样引出这些外星生物以及在引出他们后怎样成功将其抓获，对此复仇者们各抒己见，七嘴八舌地强调自己的这套方案相比其他人更具有优越性。讨论一度进行到班纳无法控制的地步：克林特和索尔对这群外星生物的相貌展开了天马行空的想象比拼，并为它们加上了各种各样听上去炫酷无比的神奇技能。最后娜塔莎忍不住冲上去拧了克林特的耳朵，这招比两个小甜饼更能有效地让伟大的鹰眼闭嘴。

“我有一个好主意！”在讨论逐步步入中场休息阶段的时候，索尔突然兴奋地大叫了一声，差点将懒散翻身的托尼惊得滚到史蒂夫的身上去。为此托尼免不了要冷嘲热讽索尔几句，而娜塔莎也没有放过这样一个好时机来嘲讽托尼总是喜欢赖在史蒂夫身边，甚至恨不得干脆粘在史蒂夫的身上。这让思想保守的美国队长瞬间红了脸，托尼则在一旁嫌弃老冰棍此地无银三百两的反应。

“我真的有一个好主意！”发觉话题中心又神不知鬼不觉地从自己身上转移后，索尔再次用他的大嗓门唤回了大伙儿对他的注意，同时也成功收获了好几枚白眼。没有人相信这位一头金发的大块头真能想出什么好主意，毕竟索尔在复仇者联盟中的定位就只是在打群架的时候挥一挥他的大锤而已，无人会对他寄予更高更深的期望。但是这位肌肉男脸上那种天真热血的表情实在是让人不忍心打击他的自信，歇下几分钟时间来听听和他们完全不在一个画风的言论也未尝不是一种放松。大约秉持着这种思想，没有人再打断索尔兴致冲冲的发言，只听他说：“我知道地球人对魔法一无所知，因为他们生来就不被恩赐使用。在完全不了解魔法的情况下与敌人作战可不是一个好主意，我们需要一个深谙魔法之道的帮手，他可以轻易帮助我们逮到那个外星生物，也可以帮助我们免遭敌人出其不意的魔法攻击。可巧不巧的是我刚好认识一位魔法大师！”

“不！索尔！别提那个人的名字！”托尼几乎难以自制地嚎叫道，“除非我死了，否则我绝不会向那个人求助的！绝对不会！天知道统治地球的愚蠢想法有没有从他的大脑里滚出去！他的存在永远只可能使事情越变越糟，那只浑身上下都惹人讨厌的小鹿斑比！”

这下所有人都知道索尔口中的好主意指的是什么了，看来他们果然不该对索尔的智商心存幻想。一想到托尼口中的那只小鹿斑比，复仇者们的心情就变得复杂万分。如果没有他，各自为营的超级英雄们也不可能完成一次划时代的团结合作；托尼·斯塔克不可能找到一位随时随地用起来都得心应手的嘴炮搭档；索尔也找不到合适的理由有事没事就来地球陪女朋友住上一阵；克林特不可能过上如今这种再不用为衣食住行发愁只需考虑如何把未来媳妇追到手的暴发户生活；班纳更不可能在控制浩克方面总结出这么多经验教训和心得体会；幻视也许没有机会存在于世；旺达则无法认识这么一群个性分明的朋友。但是因为有了他，寇森差点送了性命，纽约也遭受到了毁灭性的打击，无数无辜的人为此丧命，宇宙魔方在后来引出的种种事故也让复仇者们焦头烂额。无疑，他们对洛基怀着一种不完全是憎恨的复杂情绪，有索尔这样一位不太靠谱的哥哥总是碍在自己努力前进的道路上，说实话的确挺让人心疼的。

“洛基！我是说，洛基是阿斯加德最出色的魔法师，他一定能给我们提供有力帮助，而且洛基他现在已经改邪归正了！他是我的弟弟，你们不应该对他持有偏见！”索尔不满地冲着托尼嚷嚷道，这让托尼差点都要记不清了，当年那个面不改色说出自己弟弟是领养的人究竟姓甚名谁。不过这不重要，他也不想管这么多。他只要清楚一点，并帮助其他复仇者们确认这一点即可，那就是，无论如何，绝对不能再让洛基踏上地球的土地一步。

“放弃你这些愚蠢的念头吧，索⋯⋯”

“我认为索尔的主意值得考虑。”向来以沉稳的作风收获大家一致好评的布鲁斯·班纳突然开口附和道，“如果他能确定洛基不会在战场上向敌人倒戈，或者做出任何伤害地球的举措的话，他的魔法能力确实会对我们产生意想不到的有力帮助。我们在打一场完全不清楚对手实力的仗，敌人对浩克的影响使我心有余悸，如果他们认识到了这一点并对此多加利用的话，我们将完全处于下风。”

“可洛基身上的不确定因素太多。鉴于他的犯罪前科，我们做不到百分百地把他当做队友看待，这会大大削弱他所能提供的帮助的效力。”娜塔莎在用眼神示意托尼闭上他的嘴后，冷静地分析道。班纳点了点头，神色不变地补充：“我们没必要把他当做队友看待，不如当做一个可以暂时为你我所用的工具。”而他的话再次引发了索尔的不满，可这会儿没人再搭理他大声叫唤的“他可是我弟弟”。

“不管怎样，现在都不是坐在这里闲话家常的时候。该集结了，朋友们。”许久未语的美国队长从舒适的沙发中站起身来，腰板绷得笔直，挺胸收腹，标准的准备出征的军队士兵站姿，再搭配上他那双燃烧着不屈不挠坚定意志的眼睛，简直完美极了。

只可惜在场没有一个人回应美国队长强而有力的号召。

“啦啦啦，啦啦啦。”克林特愉快地哼唱道。


	9. Chapter 9

西装革履是托尼·斯塔克除了钢甲外的另一套装备，也是托尼·斯塔克更为熟悉的一套装备。早在成为钢铁侠之前，他就习惯用昂贵的手工西装和皮鞋来武装自己，就好像身处这种华丽的外包装内，本质中其实脆弱的东西也可以变得无坚不摧一般。托尼有时候能意识到这只是一种自欺欺人的掩饰，就像伊森说的，他看上去无所不有而实际上一无所有，但更多时候他已把这种掩饰看作是组成托尼·斯塔克这个完整个体必不可少的一部分，甚至可能是最为迷人的一部分——那就是在真正拥有什么前，他至少要让自己看上去拥有并掌控了一切。他为自己的内心砌起了一道高大且坚固的城墙，过客难以窥视其中，就连身边的人也无法轻易将它推开。而他时常将自己锁在这犹如囚笼的城墙内，孤独却倔强地小心抚触着自己的内心。

另一方面，西装对于托尼·斯塔克的意义在于，他实在无法忍受自己像史蒂夫·罗杰斯那样，穿着上个世纪流行的格子衬衫和一件他总想用不雅词语来形容其颜色的皮夹克代表复仇者联盟全体成员出席国务卿组织的国际会议。托尼以在了解阴谋背后的始作俑者真实身份前不宜打草惊蛇为由，要求国务卿拒绝记者们的一切采访活动。他享受站在闪光灯前滔滔不绝地向世界灌输自己那套走在时代前沿的思想，但他不想在这种画面中插入一个过时的古董来打自己的脸。更何况在他看来史蒂夫完全不懂与媒体打交道时那一套复杂的技巧，他只会板着脸一本正经地将所有记者想要知道的信息毫无保留地告诉他们。想怂恿美国队长撒谎？得了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯会身体力行地教会你“素养”这个单词怎么拼，并且让你将这个词语铭记终生。

比与浩克打一架还要劳神伤身，终于踏进复仇者大厦的托尼·斯塔克发誓自己再也不要和史蒂夫·罗杰斯共同参加任何公开活动。显然他们只适合彼此之间在私底下过过嘴瘾娱乐自己，而不是出现在全球观众的电视荧幕里娱乐大众。托尼现在唯一想做的事情，便是在电梯门打开后，躺回那张为他和史蒂夫量身定做的双人沙发中，并让贾维斯帮他准备一杯冰镇的上好红酒，他需要好好放松一下自己，过度劳累那天才的大脑容易造成精神抑郁。他可不管自己身边的史蒂夫还一副精神抖擞的模样，以前他都没在意过参加会议这种无聊的事情也可以让老冰棍兴奋如此，真是莫名其妙。如果这人的四倍体力着实无处发泄的话，他不介意将美国队长派去协助贾维斯修补被浩克毁坏干净的局部楼层，这样也可以很好地安抚一下越来越任性的AI管家的小情绪。

在脑海中将未来几个小时内的生活安排得井井有条，然后跨出电梯，走进公共休息区的大客厅里，终于将心情梳理畅通的托尼·斯塔克一把摘下了鼻梁上的墨镜，眨眨眼睛，难以置信地看向自己的专属沙发。此时此刻那上面正坐着一个人，穿着巴黎时尚周最新出款的休闲风衣，不忘缀上几抹独具个人象征色彩的绿色装饰，一头黑发用发蜡打理得一丝不苟，动作慵懒却不失优雅地靠坐在沙发上，尽情舒展开那双该死的修长的腿。他的手里还夹着一只高脚杯，托尼看到沙发旁的茶几上正摆放着他酒窖中收藏已久的最昂贵的那瓶红酒，这混蛋的眼光倒是毒辣。洛基似乎也注意到了刚刚回家的两位主人，为表示自己的友好态度，他像只瞌睡的猫咪般微微眯眼，嘴角挂着一抹意味不明却总让人后背发毛的微笑，端着手中颜色纯正的酒液遥遥向托尼敬了一杯后，小啜着将它们全部饮尽。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯用尽全力抱住炸了毛的托尼·斯塔克，防止他在一时冲动之下对洛基作出什么危险的攻击举动后，反被洛基用魔法玩弄于鼓掌之间。对付这种一举一动都想将所有人的注意力吸引到自己身上的所谓恶作剧之神，最好的办法便是对他不理不睬。这种漠视很容易就能叫洛基的那些小心思偃旗息鼓，史蒂夫自信地想，和洛基相处时将他看作一个正处于叛逆期的小孩子是减少一切事故发生的最有效方法。史蒂夫本以为他已经做得足够好了，让洛基的下马威像打在棉花上的拳头一样绵软无力，很聪明地避开了一场可能破坏力无穷的交火，也为贾维斯省去了很多不必要的麻烦。但是在看到体型庞大的索尔大大咧咧地坐进洛基旁边本应属于自己的位置，并将那一块面里深深压陷下去后，史蒂夫有意无意地松开了禁锢着托尼的手臂。

“很棒的沙发。”邪神转动了一下眼珠，起先开口对两人说道，“就是有点短，还不够放我的腿。”说完，他的目光特意在托尼的下半身逗留了一会儿，若有所思地露出了一个在托尼看来无比扎眼的充满了讽刺意味的笑容。“那就从上面滚下来！”一忍再忍忍无可忍的托尼·斯塔克几乎用上了平日里索尔说话时的那种音量对着这位总喜欢把自己搞得绿油油的神怒吼道。史蒂夫深深地拢起一个眉峰，眼神中充斥着不满地紧紧盯住一旁只会朝弟弟傻笑的索尔，语气不悦地说：“我以为你的建议还在待审阶段，索尔。在这项提议被复仇者们全员通过前，你不应该擅做主张地将洛基从阿斯加德弄到地球来。”在这里停顿了一下，美国队长似乎想到了什么颇具杀伤力的东西，转而更有底气地指责道：“而且我们现在的行为正受到联合国专门小组的监督，你这种不负责任的举措可能会给复仇者联盟带来一连串难以想象的麻烦。”

洛基扭头看了看被史蒂夫教训得一脸迷茫的索尔，面露无辜地耸了耸肩膀，表现出一副乖顺听话的样子。似乎只要索尔一声令下，他就会二话不说地回到阿斯加德一样。而索尔好像对留下自己的弟弟有一股深沉的执念。他挪了挪身子，将史蒂夫的沙发压得更加惨不忍睹，护在洛基身前呈一种保护的姿态，在明知自己理亏的情况下理直气壮地叫嚷道：“我以为班纳博士的话代表了我们确实需要洛基的帮助。既然现在洛基已经来了，我们为什么不借助他的魔法，更快地找到幕后凶手，以免更多的人无辜蒙难呢？”“而且不能使用彩虹桥频繁地开启两界之间的通道，这会造成宇宙空间的紊乱。”洛基在旁补充了这么一句后，狡黠地冲索尔眨了眨眼睛。而索尔足足愣了两秒钟，才迟钝地点头附和了一声。

不需要动用大脑思考，托尼和史蒂夫都知道洛基纯属在瞎扯，看来要将这位瘟神送回他的老家在索尔不提供配合的情况下将很难得到施行。托尼甚至都开始怀疑这个巨大的精心策划的阴谋背后，是否就是洛基在一手指使，好使他自己可以光明正大地走到台前来。随后托尼就否决了自己的臆测，他很了解洛基的心思，因为从某种程度上说洛基那些想出风头的心思他也有。这位从来不计较自己恶行的神不会如此大费周章来算计索尔和复仇者联盟，他会选择更加简单粗暴的方式以达成自己的目的，既省时省力，又能使邪神的演出看上去大胆且华丽夸张。即便如此，他依然觉得洛基在众人背后打着一些见不得人的小算盘。这位超龄的叛逆期青少年永远理解不了安分守己这个成语的含义。环顾了一下四周，托尼后知后觉地发现偌大客厅里除了索尔和洛基外，全然不见其他复仇者们的身影。按照往常的习惯，这个时间点至少是克林特在厨房里偷食的活跃期，他可不记得鹰眼又被分配到什么需要外出执行的任务。

“班纳博士在您的地下实验室里，先生。”贾维斯突然出声贴心地提醒道。听见“布鲁斯·班纳”的名字使洛基面带惶恐地缩了缩脖子，托尼眼尖地发现，看来被绿巨人抡起来在地上一通乱砸的经历给这位调皮宝宝留下了深刻印象，使他到现在还心有余悸。那么，与之相应的，克林特肯定也会对洛基避而远之。倒不是鹰眼会害怕自己被再次操控，克林特担心的是自己会控制不住在索尔面前将他可爱的弟弟暴打一顿，而这样的行为将不利于复仇者联盟内部的团结统一。史蒂夫·罗杰斯最近对可能引起内讧的举动都施以严厉的惩罚，克林特没忘记自己在不久前刚刚辜负了美国队长一次。

“巴顿先生被罗曼诺夫小姐领出去吃饭了，幻视先生认为不应该让年纪轻轻的旺达小姐认识这样的危险人物，所以两人正在旺达小姐的房间里交流烹饪心得。幻视先生还让我问您和罗杰斯先生喜爱的口味和⋯⋯”

“静音，贾维斯。”被洛基嘴角毫不掩饰的嘲讽笑意狠狠恶心了一把，托尼走到吧台前给自己灌下了一大杯凉水以保持清醒。史蒂夫还在紧紧盯着索尔屁股下走形的沙发，托尼觉得自己开始有些相信美国队长以公寓不顺心的理由强行搬进复仇者大厦是出于真心而不是开玩笑了。他以前怎么没有认识到史蒂夫·罗杰斯还有这样不为人知的一面？头疼地扶住桌台，没有什么是他解决不了的托尼·斯塔克勇敢地面向洛基，开口妥协道：“如果你真心想好好帮助自己的蠢哥哥，小鹿斑比，那么在我的大厦里你必须要听我，或者是贾维斯的话。任何出格的举动都会叫你立马滚蛋，并被关进地球上最牢固的监狱里禁闭终身。”

洛基闻言缓缓地摊开了自己的双臂，一副不以为意的懒散表情。托尼·斯塔克不太确定这位邪神的回应是针对坐牢一项，还是针对被赶出复仇者大厦一项，或者他根本无心为复仇者们提供帮助，更有可能他只是在对“蠢哥哥”一词表示自己的赞同。托尼决定不再插手有关洛基的任何事情，他要将这个包袱全权丢给自作自受的索尔，反正洛基能在贾维斯的摄像头下来去自如，托尼可没有那个精力二十四小时监管一位叛逆青年。

就在托尼不愿意再在这间充满了恶作剧气息的客厅里多待一秒，并决定去他的实验室里与班纳博士回合时，史蒂夫突然态度十分认真地命令洛基和索尔道：“现在你们应该从我和托尼的双人沙发上下来，随意占用别人的座位可不是什么礼貌的行为。”

托尼·斯塔克呻吟着捂住了自己的眼睛，他一点儿也不想看到洛基玩味的目光在自己与愚蠢透顶的史蒂夫之间逡巡。


	10. Chapter 10

托尼让贾维斯报废了那张被洛基和索尔狠狠蹂躏过的双人沙发，对此史蒂夫莫名其妙地流露出了惋惜的情绪。他专门找到托尼，态度诚恳地咨询那张沙发目前的去向，以便判断现在还来不来得及把它从废物回收站追回来。史蒂夫表示他可以接受那张沙发被索尔坐出了一个坑，因为比起这张沙发上所承载的他与托尼这几年来一起分享的生活点滴，一个坑实在算不了什么，他甚至可以尝试亲手把这个坑修好。托尼最后将这个古怪的请求归结于老年人的怀旧情绪和收藏癖，并坚定地认为自己与史蒂夫在一起时并没有留下什么值得缅怀的美好回忆。即使有，他非常抱歉地告诉史蒂夫，那张承载了它们的沙发也早在浩克的无情铁蹄下化为灰烬了。而史蒂夫如果发自真心地对此深感遗憾的话，他可以尝试从楼底下的那些废墟中将沙发的残骸一一辨认出来，然后收进自己的房间里以作纪念。

在这段对话结束后，托尼愤怒地发现闲来无事的洛基一直躲在他们身边偷听。事实上是洛基故意露馅让托尼发现的，他非常享受这位留着古怪胡子的矮个子在看到自己脸上的坏笑后露出的那种气急败坏却又无可奈何的表情，当然，无可奈何的成分在一定程度上是洛基自己通过想象加上去的。如果托尼真要收拾起这位总学不会好好听话的坏小孩，他总能想出点什么办法来，这个世界上除了父母的死亡，好像还没有什么可以让钢铁侠无可奈何的事情。

洛基的坏笑使托尼预感这位满肚花花肠子的神在他与史蒂夫之间勾勒出了一个离奇曲折且动人至深的故事。如果再这样放任史蒂夫的愚蠢和洛基的耍混，托尼可以想象，过不了多久钢铁侠和美国队长在一起的消息就会登上全球各大报纸的头版头条。接下去史蒂夫便会满脸通红地不停为自己辩论，然后将这件事越辩越糟，甚至可能将它从子虚乌有辩成铁证如山。托尼不想让全世界以为自己是个同性恋然后就此失去泡大胸妹子的机会，他决定在洛基回到阿斯加德之前，他要尽可能地与史蒂夫保持距离。比如说，避免两人总是能默契地在同一时间出现在同一地点；而且正好那讨厌的沙发被报废了，他可以不用再与史蒂夫挨那么近坐下。

于是在当天夜里，美国队长召集复仇者们在客厅里举行作战会议时，出现了以下尴尬的一幕：洛基毫不客气地占去了客厅正中心风水最好的一块宝地，索尔则像只巨型金毛犬般黏在他弟弟身边；客厅的四个角落分别被正尽力克制自己不要冲上去揍洛基一拳的克林特和娜塔莎、每时每刻都在确保旺达与洛基保持了足够远的安全距离的幻视二人、被洛基嫌弃而赶到角落里的布鲁斯·班纳以及一门心思要远离史蒂夫的托尼·斯塔克占据。美国队长站在客厅的最前方俯视着这种古怪的座位布局，眉心都皱出了一道悬针纹。他不太确定地发问：“你们能互相听见彼此的声音吗？”

“没关系，”坐在离史蒂夫·罗杰斯距离最远的角落里的托尼挥了挥他的手臂，“我可以让贾维斯为每个人开启扩音功能。哦，等等，是除了索尔外的每个人。”大家纷纷对这项提议表示了赞同，并隐晦地威胁了想让所有人集中到一起的美国队长一下——如果他不想再因为自己我行我素的判断而使联盟内部掀起一场战争的话，最好放弃这么做。美国队长眉心的悬针纹皱得更深，但他最后还是谨慎地就托尼简单粗暴的解决措施保持了沉默。

“听说复仇者们最近又遇到了麻烦。”换了一个方向更舒适地翘起二郎腿，洛基一面享受着来自哥哥无微不至的细心服务，一面丝毫不掩饰眼中得意劲地对散布在自己四周的复仇者们说，“又有一群外星生物企图侵占地球了？不得不说你们中庭近些年还真是多灾多难，似乎谁都想在这个地方分一杯羹呢。”

“关注重点，洛基。”已经窝了一肚子火的史蒂夫态度十分不满地指责道，“我想具体的情况贾维斯都告诉过你了，你是否知道宇宙中有哪种生物擅长使用控制人类梦境的魔法？而且它们还能在贾维斯安全系统的监控下自由出入复仇者大厦。”听到这里洛基向史蒂夫露出了一个满满震惊的表情：“这个丑陋不堪的高大建筑原来还有安全系统？为什么我出入这里时从来都没有察觉过？”美国队长抿了抿唇，他要努力控制自己不受洛基言语的挑衅，然后保持理智地从洛基花哨的语言中提炼出他真正想表达却从来不直接说出口的信息。

“你是通过什么方式出入这栋大厦的？”在通常情况下以保持沉默居多的老实人布鲁斯·班纳突然开口问道，他清楚在场的所有人中，如果还有谁能让洛基不绕弯子老老实实地回答问题的话，恐怕只有他自己了。果不其然，这回洛基不再尝试用充满讥讽的词句来装饰自己的回答，他略带小心地瞥了班纳一眼，然后言简意赅地说道：“空间魔法，可以让我自由出入任何地方。”

“在你那群散落在宇宙各种缝隙间的狐朋狗友中，”娜塔莎追问，“真的没有谁出于炫耀而向你展示过他们可以摄取正常人梦境的伟大魔法么？”问完，她死死盯住了洛基那双到处乱转的绿眼睛。要判断一个人是否在说谎对黑寡妇来说只是信手拈来的事，而洛基也完全没有要掩藏自己心思的想法，他非常慷慨地回望了过去，然后满脸无辜地摇了摇头，回答道：“我可以轻易进入一个人的梦境，但不能从其他人的意识中将梦境取走。如果多加研究的话我想我还是可以做到的，不过这种行为费时费力还对我没有任何好处，我有二十一种更为简单的法子让普通人受我差遣，如果你们有兴趣的话我可以实践给你们看。”

“我们现在需要办法使那些精神恍惚的人恢复正常。”美国队长瞪了情绪激动的克林特一眼，转而对洛基强调道。洛基则示意自己无能无力地耸了耸肩膀，“魔法不是你们想象中那样万能的东西，中庭人。好比对症下药，我首先得搞清对方到底用的什么办法使这些可怜的蝼蚁们精神失常，接着才能好好研究是否存在帮助他们恢复正常的魔法。你们不能什么都指望我，抓一个始作俑者来供我研究吧，大兵。”

“贾维斯，”托着下巴，一直默默旁听众人对话的托尼到底还是忍不住要突出一下自己的存在感，“最新的一起病例出现在哪个国家？”洛基在贾维斯回答了一句“新加坡”后打了个响指，这样暗藏危险的举措使复仇者们都有点反应过激，索尔不得不凭仗自己的大嗓门要求各位同事先冷静下来，而洛基则对自己无意中引起的这场小风波感到沾沾自喜，因此他心情非常愉悦地开口建议道：“你们不会打算跟在对方的屁股后面满世界跑吧，伙计们？狩猎这种口味奇特的家伙，最好的方法便是准备一个新鲜美味的饵来诱它上钩。”

“洛基说得没错。”史蒂夫附和道，“我们不能让敌人牵着我们的鼻子走。”

“你知道他口中所说的饵指的是什么吗，格子先生？”托尼吩咐贾维斯将他的扩音器效果再增加一倍，好让耳背迟钝的百岁老人能清清楚楚地听见自己口中吐出的每个单词，“在我们绞尽脑汁让自己做出能够吸引敌人前来品尝的美味噩梦前，可能已有成千上万人成为了这场对决的牺牲品。希望我可以不用再向你强调这一点，史蒂夫，我知道老年人的记性都不太好，我们复仇者联盟被要求尽量减少无辜民众在这次事件中的伤亡，我们没有资本待在这里守株待兔了！”

“托尼说得也没错。”史蒂夫再次附和，然后在所有人的白眼攻势下依旧冷静地分析道，“我们不能冒着会有更多人遭遇不测的风险将战线一拖再拖，必须想出一个可靠的方法使敌人一次上钩。洛基，你刚刚说你可以进入一个人的梦境，那么这是否意味着你可以控制我们的思想，让我们⋯⋯”克林特打断了美国队长的发言，他不想再听到任何有关“控制”或是“操纵”的字眼。将他们的意识毫无保留地交到洛基手上，无论在什么阶段都不是一个值得考虑的好主意，而且这也不仅仅是做出个噩梦就能解决的问题。“每天晚上纽约都有成百上千人在做噩梦，而纽约只是美国的一个城市而已。我们怎么能保证那条大鱼就会光顾复仇者们的这只饵呢？难道就因为我们是复仇者？”

“克林特说得也没错。”娜塔莎拍了拍他的手，示意他应该将自己激动的情绪好好控制一下，然后沉声说道，“这件事发生的概率综合起来看实在是太小了，但是不要忘记我们这里已经有中过一次奖的人。”说到这里，黑寡妇凛冽的目光扫向坐在自己对面的班纳，“博士，或许你可以为我们传授一下钓鱼的经验。”

“很简单。”洛基轻描淡写地摆了摆手，抢在布鲁斯·班纳之前回答道：“越让主人恐惧的梦境，对这位狩梦人来说越是美味。桃李不言，下自成蹊，浓郁的花香自能招蜂引蝶。”他停顿了一下，抬头看了看情绪低沉的克林特。不得不承认在他企图攻陷纽约时，这位特工的能力给自己提供了很多帮助，这使洛基对没有任何特殊能力加持的克林特印象深刻。“如果你们担心让我控制你们的意识会导致什么危险的事情发生，我可以仅仅帮助你们放大产生于梦境中的恐惧。很安全，唯一的副作用是我能窥视到你们的梦境内容。我必须提前说明，我可不想与你们这些蝼蚁就隐私权的事产生任何纠纷。”

于是一切又回到了原点，复仇者们还是必须想方设法地，让他们其中的某个在最短的时间内做出一个足够恐怖的噩梦来。但至少，做完噩梦后的其他处理事项，已经在史蒂夫与洛基气氛友好的讨论中一一得到了妥善的解决。旺达在底下小声对幻视说，她认为洛基也许并没有幻视判断的那么糟糕，因为他的到来，复仇者内部会议的效率被提高了不少。幻视对旺达的话沉思了很久，然后总结到，这可能是因为洛基在场的时候托尼会不动声色地控制自己与史蒂夫之间的交流，克林特也会不自觉地减少自己发言的频率，而这两点就足够将会议的效率提高整整一倍了。

最后就在众人开始争论究竟该推选谁出来成为做噩梦的试验品时，天花板上的贾维斯突然开口说道：“其实最近一段时间，先生每晚都会被自己的噩梦惊醒。”

复仇者们隔着彼此之间遥远的空间距离两两对望，然后在托尼·斯塔克愤怒的要把贾维斯捐赠出去的宣言中笑成了一团。


	11. Chapter 11

托尼·斯塔克仰面平躺在他那张充满了斯塔克式风格的特大号床上，深沉浓郁的夜色笼罩着他，而黑暗中唯一一点光亮来自窗外天然质朴的月色。托尼·斯塔克想不起来自己有多久没像现在这样安安静静地欣赏一回自然风光了，他的生命似乎总是被高端的科技和冰冷的金属包围，然后像一个被上了发条的齿轮般不停转动，停下的时间少之又少。

明朗的月色仿若能穿透一切肉眼可见的物质直达人类最柔软的心房。瞪大眼睛望着天花板发呆的托尼此刻毫无睡意，在这样一个安逸的夜似乎应该做些感怀的事以衬托氛围，回忆自己的一生倒不失为一个好主意。合上双眼，首先他想起的便是自己那因为父亲的时常缺席而不太愉快的童年，以及在每次与父亲的短暂相处中，霍华德提起史蒂夫·罗杰斯，那位摧毁了九头蛇击垮了希特勒的美国英雄时脸上自豪的表情。刚开始的时候，幼小不懂事的托尼·斯塔克对史蒂夫·罗杰斯崇拜到五体投地的地步。他喜欢收集有关美国队长的一切，并将这些周边摆放到卧室的各个角落，如果每晚不抱着爸爸在他生日的第二天才想起补送的一只美国队长的毛绒公仔睡觉，他便会失眠，疯狂程度堪比后来的寇森。

托尼·斯塔克从来没有将这段往事分享给别人，并不仅仅因为自己这些现在看去很幼稚且天真的行为，而是因为在发现爸爸花去了大把本该用来陪伴自己的时间，去寒冷的冰山角落寻找那位美国队长的踪迹后，这种崇敬的心理便逐渐被深深的厌恶取代。思想还远远没有成熟的托尼·斯塔克认为史蒂夫·罗杰斯抢走了他的爸爸，占据了爸爸对他的爱，他开始讨厌起老旧照片里那个永远保持着灿烂笑容的年轻人。如果有一天他爸爸终于找到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他一定要冲上去拿他的小拳头打花这位美国英雄的脸，最好还能打碎他那口完美的牙。

那个时候的托尼不会知道在几十年后，他真的成功实现了幼时的梦想，他更不会想到在自己步入中年时会有与这位儿时偶像并肩作战的一天。接着，按照时间发展的脉络，他的回忆来到了青少年时期。那个时候的他开始逐步显露出那遗传自霍华德的非凡大脑，并开始、、慢慢觉察到自己与身边的人格格不入。他没办法在学校里交到朋友，他的同学们愚蠢呆板的想法总使他难以忍受地要开口嘲笑，甚至连讲台上的老师在他眼里都无知刻板得像块木头。他知道自己被身边的人唤作“怪胎”，在饱尝过孤独与歧视后，托尼·斯塔克开始享受起这个独一无二的称呼。从这位正处于叛逆期的少年身上，逐渐能看出日后那个高傲自负刚愎自用的钢铁侠的身影。骨血中流淌的不愿服输的倔强性格，让这位天才少年在武断自己总是被身边的世界遗弃后，毅然决然地作出了抛弃世界的决定。他与父亲的关系一再恶化，他放弃了尽力挽救同学情谊的举措，他学会了用不太检点的社交行为来疏远周边的人，他开始为自己建造起那个小小的孤独的城。而昔日印象里那位高大正义的英雄形象，也被唾弃成战争阴影下通过层层包装而诞生的政治产物。他已经学会了用偏激的目光看待世间的一切，他已经过了相信这世上有史蒂夫·罗杰斯那种浑身上下完美到没有任何污点的人存在的年纪，即便后来在他真正认识了史蒂夫后，才发现美国队长的形象能在人民心中屹立如此之长的时间不倒，并非单纯只靠街头巷尾的几张宣传海报。那时的他近乎固执地用世间的肮脏与丑恶腐化而成的肥料来浇灌自己脆弱的内心。

之后他的父母便离他而去了，甚至没来及等他为缓和父子关系做出尝试便离他而去了。在西伯利亚的风雪刮进记忆中之前，他一直以为自己的父母死于意外事故，而这使一种没有名头的悔恨感充斥着年轻的托尼的胸膛。正是从那一天起，死亡开始光顾托尼·斯塔克的生命。他开始驱使自己天才的大脑研究开发各式新型的武器，他开始用那双无所不能的手为世界各地的人们带去更为沉重的死亡。失去一切的恍惚感使他只能站在摄像机前通过那冰冷的长焦镜头来确认自己的价值，闪光灯打在身上的刹那曾是他生命中最喜欢最享受的瞬间。直到某一天，他被丢到了那无依无靠，连世界上最好的相机都无法捕捉到的沙漠深处，在这里他才发现自己那看上去灿烂无比的人生到如今只剩下一片过度开垦后残留的贫瘠与荒芜。有时候托尼·斯塔克会想，如果在他生命中的前半部分，任何时期，出现了钢铁侠的装甲，他都不会选择利用它们来拯救世界。他只会把钢铁侠当作装饰自己无所不有的噱头，他会在每一个疯狂的舞会上穿着它和脱衣女郎跳舞，而不是一次又一次不图回报地将自己的生命当作与死神游戏的赌注。

只是这个世界上没有如果，托尼·斯塔克已经成为了钢铁侠，不仅如此，他还和美国队长变成了好朋友，虽然这位好朋友为了一个曾杀死过他父母的发小狠狠揍了他一顿。超级英雄们担负着拯救世界的重任，他们似乎不太应该被自己的私人情感左右，总会有人这样认为。但是托尼·斯塔克知道自己无论何时得知他父母死亡的真相，都不可能像娜塔莎那样保持绝对冷静。这个世界对天才的偏激成就了托尼·斯塔克，托尼·斯塔克对世界的偏激成就了钢铁侠。如果将这种情感从装甲内那副没有任何特殊能力的血肉之躯上摒除，钢铁侠顽强的灵魂便会随之泯灭。因为他不是神盾局为了实现自己的目的而培养出的冷酷无情的特工；也不是即便年少时饱尝过欺凌与侮辱却不失善良本性，就像专门为美国队长这个头衔而生的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他是站在阳光下的人性阴暗面的缩影，他是托尼·斯塔克，一个性格怪癖而且不太讨人喜欢的天才。

在从回忆中踟蹰着走出来后，他也曾设想过自己的死亡。他设想过史蒂夫·罗杰斯与托尼·斯塔克的葬礼，他想它们将完全不同。或许史蒂夫的葬礼会办得庄严而隆重，一如这位美国英雄一本正经的为人，一定会有无数市民自发为这位道德楷模默哀；至于他的，大概会冷冷清清在某个小教堂里像一位过世的普通人般草率举行。会有谁愿意为他的死伤心哀悼呢，某年某月在夜店里随意约上一炮的姑娘？托尼·斯塔克生前没有过过一天普通人的生活，或许死亡可以了却他心中这个小小的遗憾——像个无关紧要的人那样孤独死去，死得默默无闻。

现在想这些还有点早，强迫自己将杂乱低沉的思绪从时空的各个角落拉回现实，托尼·斯塔克侧头看向卧室窗外将自己的整张脸牢牢贴在玻璃窗上的克林特·巴顿。他开始好奇起当初在指挥星期五装修大厦时，自己为什么要把卧室设计成两面开窗的造型。接着他愤怒地从床上一跃而起，叫骂道：“你们究竟还让不让我好好睡觉！该死的，克林特，放过那扇倒霉的窗户吧！把你的肥脸从上面挪下来。”

“它被粘住了！天哪！它被粘住了！”不停地拍打着玻璃，克林特小心翼翼地企图使劲又不太敢使劲地尝试着将自己的脸与冰凉的玻璃分开，却绝望地发现它们如水乳交融般黏在了一起。肯定是洛基干得好事！感觉自己整张脸都快被挤压变形的克林特恶狠狠地想。可惜时下没有人对鹰眼的遭遇表示同情，如果他能安静地在托尼房外蹲点而不是非要凑到玻璃窗前偷窥钢铁侠睡姿的话，洛基无伤大雅的恶作剧也不会轻易得逞。一致决定将自作自受的克林特晾到一边后，托尼卧室的门被轻轻推开，史蒂夫、幻视、索尔、洛基甚至还有班纳，一个接着一个像做错事被家长逮个正着的孩子般排队走到了托尼的床前，而目光如炬的家长正双手叉腰站在床上难得居高临下地审视着他们。

“我们得确保在那个外星生物出现的第一时间抓住他。”史蒂夫底气不足地小声解释道，“否则的话你可能也会在噩梦被吞噬后变得精神恍惚，我们承担不起这个风险。”

托尼·斯塔克很想就此丢下这份见鬼的差事转身走人。在那之前，不妨先让他回忆一下先前史蒂夫说服自己答应成为试验品时列出的一大串理由：布鲁斯·班纳显然是第一个被取消资格的人，他们可不能指望完全失去控制的浩克还可以做到敌我分明；洛基则成了第二个被排除的人，毕竟这里除了他之外再没有人可以阻止对方使用空间魔法在地球上的任意地点间来去自如；索尔则是第三个，洛基热心肠地替他哥哥解释，索尔这辈子做过的梦里没有一个是和鸡腿无关的，而复仇者们也压根没指望过他；紧随其后的是旺达，洛基认为在绯红女巫的超能力下，他无法充分发挥自己的魔法来放大梦境中的恐惧；接下来是幻视，这位人造人不懂得睡眠，也无法进入做梦的精神状态。到这里，剩下的备选名额只剩下了史蒂夫、托尼、克林特和娜塔莎。娜塔莎态度坚决地拒绝了与洛基分享自己的梦境，而克林特在得知自己也成了备选后，哭天抢地地不停强调他上一次做噩梦还是三岁的时候。

好吧，托尼·斯塔克认命地叹了口气，他并不反对偶尔为世界的和平牺牲一下自我。重新躺倒的托尼用嘴巴将这群除了捣乱什么也弄不好的人赶出了他的房间，并警告他们贾维斯已经开启了每隔一分钟便对大楼进行一次全面扫描的功能，所以他们完全不需要守在这间卧室的门口等候敌人光临，这里留下还在和玻璃做亲密接触的克林特就足够了。而且他也不一定能一次成功，别听贾维斯这个失败的AI管家信口胡言。

闭上眼睛努力尝试着快速步入梦乡的托尼·斯塔克恍然想到，史蒂夫·罗杰斯他自己是什么时候被排除出这个计划的？他明明和托尼一样没有理由躲过成为试验品的命运，可是没有人怂恿美国队长躺在床上被一众脑子进水的同事们围观。这不公平！他再次从床上坐了起来，目光敏锐地捕捉到门口几个绰约的身影。他记得最近史蒂夫也深受噩梦的搅扰而不得入眠，还半夜偷偷摸摸爬起来找牛奶喝——哦，可真是老年人的思维逻辑。他可不能让自己平白无故吃了这个亏，史蒂夫·罗杰斯应该发扬一下自己以身作则的队长风范。

“您需要一粒安眠药来帮忙入睡吗，先生？”

“静音，贾维斯。”

最后放弃了做无谓挣扎的托尼·斯塔克还是选择乖乖地钻回被窝中。他会与史蒂夫就此事争论到天亮，他有这个自知之明。


	12. Chapter 12

西伯利亚的寒风在耳边呼啸，像一首澎拜的交响曲，透过耳膜敲击着聆听者脆弱的心灵。晶莹的六棱雪花自遥远的天边旋转着翩然落下，拂过他唯一裸露在外的脸庞，有一朵甚至调皮地落到了他的鼻尖上，然而很快就被炽热的体温融化。他的感觉有些恍惚，冰凉的触感落进了修理整齐的胡丛中，他不太确定自己是否应该伸手将这微微的瘙痒挠去。身周太过寂静，寂静到呼啸的寒风都在逐渐离他远去。又只剩下他一个人了，和这一身沉重且冰冷的盔甲，孤独地伫立于天地间。

不，这回并非只有他一个人。困惑而又迷茫地微微低下头，躲在发丛中的雪花随着他的动作窸窣落下，他有些心疼地想要伸手去接，可这些任性的小精灵们穿过了他掌心的斥力炮，执迷不悟地投入了大地的怀抱。他皱起了眉头，旋即发现自己的脚边居然躺着一个人。在这样的天气里躺在雪地上一定很冷，他想。然后，他努力集中精神以使自己的视线在那人的脸上聚焦。他先看清了这人拥有一头金色的短发，额前散落的刘海显出了几分狼狈，与印象中的模样有些许不同。视线慢慢下移，他看进了那双湛蓝的眼睛中。

仿佛是一汪深沉的海，在平静的表面下隐藏着暗流，他觉得自己正不受控制地陷入这双眼睛，这片海里。汹涌而来的复杂又沉重的情感将他层层包裹在漩涡中心，腥涩的海水不断灌进他的喉咙中，他拼命挣扎着要破开这重围而去，最后却只能眼睁睁地看着自己在其中更深地沉沦。

“史蒂夫。”他喘息着回过神来，听见自己的嘴唇翕合后念出这样一个冰冷的单词。史蒂夫，对了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他想起来了，躺在自己脚边的这个人是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是那位拿着盾牌一次又一次拯救美国于水火之中的美国队长。看着眼前这张满是血污的熟悉的脸，他隐约意识到自己的思绪有些混乱。盾牌，他突然抬起头来四下寻找，史蒂夫的盾牌去哪了？没有盾牌，史蒂夫要拿什么去和恐怖分子作战呢？很快他就找到了自己想要找的东西，不过不是盾牌，因为它现在已经破碎成了大小不一的碎片，零星散落在史蒂夫右手边的不远处。在他的印象中那块盾牌明明坚不可摧，它是什么时候又是如何被毁坏的呢？他摇了摇脑袋，杂乱无绪的思想正堆在里面，仿佛会随时起爆一般。他记得，同敌人作战的时候他总会有意无意地与史蒂夫待在一起，那么为什么他会不知道史蒂夫的盾牌被毁一事呢？

有什么东西在阻碍着他的大脑运转，不过这些繁冗的头绪可以容后理清，现下更重要的事情应该是将史蒂夫扶起来。他控制着自己蹲下身去，这拉近了他与史蒂夫之间的距离，然后朝史蒂夫伸出了手。但是史蒂夫没有理会他，没有对他的援助产生任何反应，只微微喘着气，用那种深邃到让人难以呼吸的目光注视着他。为什么不接受自己的帮助呢？他焦灼地想要探身去拉住史蒂夫垂在身侧的手，却发现忽然间自己就失去了对这具身体的控制。他听见自己又开口说话了，在他完全没有这种意图的情况下，而且语调冰凉。他说：“我花了六亿美元，那些可悲的普通人奋斗一辈子也赚不到它的十分之一。我花了六亿美元，虽然这对我来说也不算什么。整整六亿美元，只为了能重新用这双眼睛，再好好地看他们一次，看他们似乎还有血有肉地活着。”

说完这番话后，他看到史蒂夫的脸上露出了一个疲倦的笑容，血渍还在自他的嘴角不停往外流。接着他听见史蒂夫在唤他的名字，带着浓浓的歉意，对他说：“我明白，我清楚你对他们的感情。”他们？他们是谁？在身体已不受控制后，他强迫自己去努力回想那些被他暂时遗忘的细节，忽然一段分辨率模糊的录像从他的脑海中一闪而过。那段小路，他记得那段小路，看到它的第一眼他就认出来了，因为在这段小路的尽头，埋葬着他父亲霍华德和母亲玛丽亚的灵魂。他突然想起来了，全部想起来了。史蒂夫的年少好友巴基一拳一拳杀死了他的父母，那个叫泽莫的人告知了他这段已被尘封太久的真相，然后他就与史蒂夫打起来了。是的，他与史蒂夫打起来了，现在他站在史蒂夫的对面，他就是史蒂夫的敌人。

心在一瞬间如堕冰窟，奔涌的血液似乎也随之凝固。西伯利亚的寒风又呼啸着回到了他的耳畔，落在两颊的雪花较之方才更加寒冷，几乎麻木了他的整个神经。他已经失去了知觉，连嘴唇的蠕动都感觉不到了，但他还是能听见自己的声音。他想要伸手捂住耳朵，他想让自己闭嘴。别再说下去了，托尼·斯塔克！他对自己说。然而没有用，他现在已经不是这具肉体的主人了，他失去了对这具肉体的控制权。他说：“六亿美元对我来说真的不算什么。但是，巴基·巴恩斯在我心中值不到六亿美元，他是个冷酷无情的杀人凶手，他在我心中连一美分都值不到。你也许比他值钱点，但是六亿美元，史蒂夫，你在我心中也值不到六亿美元。”

“不！”他听见了自己的内心在呐喊，但是他发不出任何声音，他连自己声管内的几块肌肉都控制不了了。他觉得躺在雪地里的史蒂夫一定伤心极了，他想告诉史蒂夫，如果他觉得他在自己心中连六亿美元都值不到的话，未免也太瞧不起托尼·斯塔克了。哪怕他一穷二白，当然这几乎是不可能成立的假设，史蒂夫在他心里也绝对比任何数目的美元更重要。想到这里他小小地停顿了一下，然后有些委屈地继续想下去，巴基·巴恩斯，于他而言是个很讨厌的人，不过看在史蒂夫的份上，就勉强承认这个人也很重要吧。

躺在雪地里的史蒂夫没有回答那个开口说话的他，只面无表情地合上了眼睛。史蒂夫一定是失望极了才会这么做的，他想，然后他没有再接着想下去。他看见自己抬高了那只原本为了扶起史蒂夫才伸出去的手，他摊开手掌，他正拿掌心对着史蒂夫的胸膛。很快，他的掌心开始发热，他知道那是斥力炮正在蓄能。平时他几乎都感觉不到这微弱的热量，但此时此刻在漫天飞雪的映衬下，这热量显得格外突兀，炽热到几乎要将他的皮肤灼伤。他想闭上眼睛，他不愿意再继续看下去,但他又忘了，他已经失去了对这具躯体的控制权。他无法合上眼皮，哪怕刚出生的婴儿都能完成这个简单的动作，他只能眼睁睁地看着史蒂夫·罗杰斯死在了自己的手上。

他杀了史蒂夫·罗杰斯，用那只他主动伸出去的手。

眩晕感自上而下蔓延至全身，眼前的世界也开始变得模糊不堪。他隐约看见史蒂夫·罗杰斯毫无生气，满身是血地躺在冰冷的雪地上；他发现史蒂夫·罗杰斯不再睁开那双湛蓝色的眼睛凝望自己；纯白色的雪花飞落到史蒂夫·罗杰斯的脸上，然后就那么停住了。它们不再融化，因为史蒂夫·罗杰斯的身体正在慢慢变冷，美国队长已经没有足够温暖的体温来融化它们了。他感到好像有什么东西扼住了他的咽喉，使他无法呼吸。他强迫自己去看史蒂夫胸口前的那个血洞，就在这个时候他恢复了对自己身体的控制权，他弯下了腰，忍不住干呕起来。

他杀了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。钢铁侠杀了美国队长。

史蒂夫的血液还在不断地从那个深不见底的洞里往外流，猩红的液体一寸一寸地向外侵蚀着雪白的大地。它们渐渐扩散到他的脚下，每当他踉跄着向后倒退一步，那猩红的血便紧追不舍地向前迈进一分。直到最后，他眼中的整个世界都变成了红色，仿佛被沉重的铁锤击中了胸膛，他感到自己的心痛到停止了跳动。

这是梦，他告诉自己，这只是个梦。在现实中史蒂夫还活着，盾牌也完好无损地保存在复仇者大厦的武器库里，他甚至还在尝试着给那块盾牌加一点什么新功能。在现实中他已经原谅史蒂夫了，因为史蒂夫居然给他买了他最爱的甜甜圈。要知道以前的美国队长对这种垃圾食品持坚决反对的态度，这让他从来不敢在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的面前吃甜甜圈，就跟克林特不敢在史蒂夫面前吃小甜饼一样。

在现实中这一切都没有发生，他永远不可能杀害史蒂夫·罗杰斯，哪怕他在一怒之下将史蒂夫揍成了大花脸，但这和“杀害”一词相距甚远。他告诉自己他必须从这个噩梦中醒过来，因为他开始感到害怕了，在这无声的空旷的寂静里。他必须立马亲眼鉴定史蒂夫·罗杰斯其实还好好地活着，而他脚边躺着的这具尸体只是别人恶心的恶作剧。恶作剧，对，这一定都是索尔那烦人的弟弟的恶作剧。他告诉自己是时候从噩梦中醒来了，但他感到自己的意识正在从他的大脑中抽离，他好不容易清晰起来的思绪又开始了新一轮的紊乱。眼前的场景逐渐变得模糊，史蒂夫的尸体不见了，世界又重新变回了白色。果然是梦，他微笑着想。在此之前他已经无数次地梦到过史蒂夫·罗杰斯的死亡，哪怕这是唯一一次史蒂夫·罗杰斯死在自己的手上，他也不该幼稚地将这个梦信以为真。

那么现在他该处于现实之中了，他确认。他的皮肤感受到了阳光的照耀，这种与西伯利亚的风雪截然不同的温暖触感使他沉迷。他还看到本已死去的人正站在不远处的树荫下深情凝望自己。这一定就是现实了，他想。然后他驱动起自己的双腿，他微笑着，他正朝那块树荫跑去。如果这还是梦境，那么他希望自己永远都不要从这片温暖的阳光中醒来。

就让他永远沉睡下去吧，托尼·斯塔克想。


	13. Chapter 13

洛基不负众望地逮到了那只外星生物，只是没有像他起初炫耀的那般，在这只外星生物造访复仇者大厦的第一时间就眼疾手快地将它擒获。在完成逮捕的过程中，洛基撞翻了三张桌子，击毁了十一把椅子，破坏了两个房间，最后还在复仇者大厦的外墙上开了一个浩克那种体型的生物都能随意进出的洞，才将罪魁祸首五花大绑地扔到了一众围观看好戏的复仇者们面前。为此他共收获了两记分别来自娜塔莎和旺达的眼刀，两声源于克林特和布鲁斯的怒骂，自己那黏人哥哥低声下气的安慰以及幻视冷静自持的分析数据。总体来说，洛基对自己不加约束的行为所造成的后果很是满意。他将在逮捕时间上产生的小小浪费归结到了托尼·斯塔克头上，因为托尼在临睡前信誓旦旦地向他们保证，那个叫什么贾维斯的管家会及时发现敌人的入侵并在第一时间通知他们。结果没有任何警报，这名敌人的暴露还得归功于留了个心眼的洛基。事后幻视解释道，可能他的创造者又在无意识的情况下吩咐可怜的贾维斯静音了。

现在这只在地球上引起了轩然大波的罪犯之一，一位看个头只有十岁左右，脸上的婴儿肥还没有完全褪去，正嘟着嘴眨巴着一双水灵灵的大眼睛可怜兮兮望向复仇者们的小男孩，被洛基用魔法禁锢在托尼卧室楼下一层的大厅角落里，动弹不得。在场的所有人，除了满脑子只有数字和二进制的幻视以及眼中只有彼此的索尔兄弟俩，包括布鲁斯·班纳在内，看向这位小男孩的时候都有种自己正在犯罪的深深负疚感。克林特绕过洛基，悄悄向这只出人意料的可爱的外星人靠近，然而他只迈出了一步，就被娜塔莎拎着领子丢了出去。克林特坚持不懈地重新爬了回来，不满地抱怨道：“我发誓我只是想捏捏他的脸！”

“既然有洛基的魔法作保障，我们现在可以给他松绑了吗？”眼瞅着克林特悲惨的下场，旺达小心翼翼地从旁建议道，“我觉得待会儿队长回来后，可能会认为我们正在虐待儿童。我可不想被美国队长以这个罪名起诉到法院去，你认为呢，娜塔莎？”朝在场的另外一位女性成员望去，旺达可以肯定娜塔莎的内心已经被这个看上去委屈到泫然欲泣却还倔强着憋住眼泪的男孩儿软化了。如果不是有一层特工的坚硬外衣在武装着她，娜塔莎一定会第一时间冲上去将这个男孩儿从洛基恶心的魔法下拯救出来。

布鲁斯·班纳捏了捏鼻翼，这可真是意料之外的结果。复仇者们莫名其妙抓住了一个长相讨人怜爱的外星小孩，然后发现这个小孩其实是祸害了世界各地几千甚至是上万民众的真凶，而现在这个真凶正被一个大家伙除了索尔外都讨厌的人关在用魔法做成的牢笼里，并且复仇者们都对他产生了深深的同情。照这个方向发展下去可不会产生什么美满的结局，班纳想，他必须得让被母爱⋯⋯以及父爱冲昏了头脑的几位朋友们冷静下来。这样决定后，他转向正安抚着觉得自己被忽视而有些炸毛的洛基的索尔，尽量使自己的语气听上去严肃地问：“你知道他是哪个星球的生物吗，索尔？”

洛基拦住了正准备回答的索尔，然后用他的权杖——不知道他从哪里又给自己搞了根这玩意儿出来，用力地敲了敲自己的魔法罐子，粗声粗气地问：“你是哪个星球的人，小鬼？干嘛闲来没事跑到地球撒欢？你不知道地球有伟大的无所不能的复仇者们在守护吗？小心你有来无回小鬼。”男孩对这个技高自己一筹的高个男人没什么好印象，他瞪着那双扑闪着长长睫毛的大眼睛看向洛基，生气地回答：“我叫杰瑞，讨厌鬼。还有别用你那根丑死人的木棍子敲我！它会使我听力衰退！”

“别那么多废话，乳臭未干的小鬼头。”洛基得意洋洋地挥动他的权杖，加大力度又敲了这位叫杰瑞的男孩几下，“回答我的问题，你是从哪个星球来的。”他的话音未落，手中那根丑死人的木棍子就被冲上前来的娜塔莎夺去了。这位女特工过人的体术可不是闹着玩的，洛基还未反应过来，娜塔莎就已将他的权杖丢给了幻视，并吩咐幻视先给这造型要命的鬼玩意儿上个锁，以防洛基再用它来制造噪音。洛基愤怒地回瞪了杰瑞一眼，却发现对方竟然正对着自己一脸坏笑，这使洛基脆弱的自尊心受到了践踏。他现在可以轻而易举地弄死这个与他气场严重不和的小男孩，然后再慢慢从这具尸体上研究到底是哪个星球出产了这么惹神讨厌的生物。但在他将这个恶毒的计划付诸行动前，索尔及时拦住了他，还软声细语地安慰他不要和一个孩子斤斤计较。

“所以你到底是从哪个星球来的，杰瑞？”布鲁斯·班纳又揉了揉自己的太阳穴，然后使他的语气听上去尽量不那么和蔼可亲地，对这个从本性来看分明和洛基一个脾气的男孩说。杰瑞撅起嘴，这个动作使克林特又被丢出去了一次，思考了一会儿后才用他那口软糯糯的声音喋喋不休道：“我也不知道我是从哪里来的，因为打我记事起就开始在宇宙的各个角落里流浪了。哦，刚刚那个讨厌鬼说这里是地球。地球是什么？我从来没听说过这个地方，我只知道阿斯加德有一位傻里傻气的雷神。对了，还有雷神那总喜欢耍小聪明但往往最后自己倒霉的弟弟。他叫什么来着？我不记得了，反正就是一个愚蠢的小丑。所以现在我在的这个地方叫地球？我也不知道，事实上我不怎么在意这个地方叫什么。但是不得不说这个叫地球的地方有好多好多长相和我差不多的生物，比我流浪时见过的总和还要多。还有这个地方看起来好大，每次我用空间魔法穿越时都能落在不同的地方。说实话这个房子这个摆设我看起来有点眼熟，总感觉自己不久前来过⋯⋯等等，你不就是昨夜那个大块头吗？我记得你能变身！真是太酷了！你可以考虑考虑教我怎么变吗？作为交换我以后都不会再吃你的噩梦了。”

“谢谢你的赞美，孩子，但是我觉得这一点也不酷，以及我没办法教你。”班纳皱着眉头说道，“等等，你刚刚说，吃掉噩梦？这是怎么回⋯⋯哦，索尔，麻烦你管好自己的弟弟，别让他再对一个十岁的小男孩发火了！不然的话我就告诉杰瑞他眼前这两个人就是雷神和雷神的弟弟。”

在魔法笼子里的小男孩一边嘀咕着“这就是傻瓜雷神和他的小丑弟弟”一边肆无忌惮地笑成一团后，洛基真的发火了。不是那种吓唬小孩的发火，而是曾经差点将纽约摧毁殆尽的怒气开始在洛基的脑子里熊熊燃烧。幸好娜塔莎已经先他一步地夺走了这位魔法大师的权杖，所以此刻索尔只需要拼尽全力束缚住自己宝贝弟弟的手脚，就可以避免掉一场声势浩大的打斗。最后为了防止洛基再作出什么过激举措而使自己受伤，索尔在娜塔莎的建议下简单粗暴地将他打晕了。而目睹了这出闹剧整个发展过程的杰瑞，一个人在他的小角落里笑了很久很久都没法自己停下来。

旺达开始有些相信幻视的判断了，洛基确实是个危险的存在，因此她决定终止自己偷偷摸摸在私下里找洛基交流魔法心得的行为。然后她转头看向了还在努力尝试停下自己大笑的杰瑞，在最初那股新鲜劲过去后，理智已成功回归大脑的旺达可不会相信眼前这个男孩真的只有地球人十岁的智商。他都说了打他记事起就开始在宇宙的各个角落里流浪，流浪到现在还能把自己养得这么白白胖胖，这个小孩的鬼心思一定比脾气暴躁的洛基还要多。瞧，他已经在什么都没做，只是话唠了一番的情况下放倒了在场所有人中唯一能逮住他的魔法师。旺达不动声色地用她的超能力封锁住了杰瑞的行动，她知道接下来这个孩子要做的事情就是琢磨着该何时逃跑了。

可在逃跑之前，他似乎不忍心就此抛下复仇者以及他们心中的疑惑，勉为其难地好心解释道：“吃掉噩梦，当然就是吃掉噩梦的意思。难道你们不用吃噩梦吗？你们不会饿吗？在来地球之前我已经好久没有吃过噩梦了，这可把我饿坏了。所以来这儿后不久我就抓紧时间饱餐了一顿。说真的，你们地球人可真多，我用起餐来几乎都不用挑的。你们真的没有吃过噩梦？那真是太可惜了，原来这么美味的东西你们都没有品尝过。对了，我以后决定在地球安窝了，这样我就不用再到处寻找目标了。这么多年来我都过着吃了这顿没下顿的生活，所以，你们瞧，我才会发育不良，到现在还是一副小男孩的样子。可是，事实上我已经两百岁了。干嘛露出那么惊讶的表情？你们地球人活不了这么久吗？其实两百年也不算很久，我去过阿斯加德，听说雷神和他弟弟吵架都吵了两千年了，真可怜，我是指阿斯加德的臣民们。”

现在克林特一点儿也不觉得这个男孩，不，是这个两百岁的外星人可爱了。开什么玩笑？拿别人的噩梦当作食物？现实可不像童话故事，作者的想象力有多丰富情节就能有多扯淡。还有这小子面色红润得哪里看上去像是发育不良啊？除了个子矮点，可能本身的基因不好，就像托尼·斯塔克一样，这体型分明就是营养过剩的表现。而且他居然还声称要在地球安窝？拜托，他难道想把七十亿地球人都变成神经病患者吗？他，克林特·巴顿，复仇者联盟中唯一一位没有任何特殊能力的男性成员，鹰眼，绝对不会允许这种事发生。“地球不欢迎你，两百岁的老爷爷。”克林特气势汹汹地教训杰瑞道，“以及，这世界上不会有比小甜饼更美味的食物了。”

克林特·巴顿第三次被娜塔莎丢了出去，而且这回被丢得格外远。回程途中，他在电梯间门口遇到了美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯，克林特突然很好奇这位总是作风古板正派的队长，是否也会败倒在小孩子那天真无邪的笑容上。在心里打着小算盘的克林特跟在史蒂夫的身后回到了被洛基破坏成一片狼藉的大厅里，他发现今天的史蒂夫似乎有些不对劲。虽说除傻笑时外，史蒂夫常会出于习惯地对不服管教的复仇者们露出严肃的表情，但是那种严肃不会带上此刻这种让人后背发凉的低沉与愤怒。史蒂夫铁青着脸站到了杰瑞面前，对方可爱的外形没有让美国队长的表情有任何松懈，也没能成功浇熄美国队长双眼中燃烧的怒火。其他复仇者们并不知道究竟发生了什么，从史蒂夫身上散发出来的威慑使他们自觉地噤了声并保持服从。

“他醒不过来了，你拿走了他的梦境。”

没有人问史蒂夫“他”是谁。

他是托尼·斯塔克。


	14. Chapter 14

盘腿坐在狭小的魔法空间中，杰瑞睁大了他那双如黑曜石般明亮的眼睛，好奇地打量起这位中场出现的满脸怒气的金发大个。对小孩子说话的口气都这么凶，看来不是个容易对付的角色，杰瑞腹诽。不过没关系，他在深夜被美味的食物吸引来此，可不是为了与这一屋子看上去就实力不凡的怪胎们打架的。心仪的猎物既已到手，那么就没有什么理由再在这个地方久待下去了。略施小力地舒展了一下双臂，捆绑在身上脆弱不堪的绳索应声而断，他看向面前这群叔叔阿姨们脸上倏尔露出的丰富表情，情不自禁咯咯笑了起来。在逼仄的空间中无法活动开来，他只能先委屈地揉一揉发麻的手腕，然后像个调皮的孩子般，对史蒂夫玩笑道：“你是指刚刚房间里的那个人吗？他的噩梦真是少见的佳肴，我得谢谢你们今晚对我的款待，虽然我知道你们是为了抓住我才摆出这么个鸿门宴的。但是，还是得说声谢谢，我要做个懂礼貌的人。不过他的噩梦我已经吞下去了，都消化掉了，就算现在叫我吐出来，估计也不怎么完整了。这可不能怪我，是你们邀请我来的。”

克林特能看见身侧的史蒂夫额角突起的青筋。美国队长攥紧了他的拳头，如果对方不是一个小孩子，或者说不是看上去像个小孩子，他早就冲上去将这个人打翻在地了。史蒂夫知道他们在今夜实施的这个计划非常的不完善，而且充满了偶然性和各种意外，但他没想到一切会发展成现在这个样子。洛基在事前曾许诺过，无论抓不抓得住幕后凶手，他至少可以保证托尼不会成为下一个受害者。但事情的一切在贾维斯没能及时通知复仇者们有人入侵大厦的那一刻，就开始转向一个与预期截然相反的故事剧本。或许在洛基察觉到有人通过空间魔法穿越进来，而松懈了对托尼的保护的那几秒，史蒂夫最不愿意看见的事情发生了。他知道就此事而言他们不能责怪洛基，如果不是因为这位魔法师的慷慨相助，他们现在恐怕是赔了夫人又折兵。那么这件事情能怪谁呢？史蒂夫自责地想，他这个无力保护同伴的队长现在至少要为拯救同伴而做出些努力。他强迫自己冷静下来，锐利的目光像刀子般射向摆出一脸无辜表情的杰瑞，开口说道：“把托尼的梦境还给他，或者将他唤醒，否则你会为自己的所作所为感到后悔的。”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯在用一种下三滥的手段威胁别人。如果不是顾忌到现在的托尼·斯塔克正处于极度危险的状况中，沉重的氛围不太适合轻浮的表现，克林特·巴顿真的很想让娜塔莎拧下自己的耳朵，以确定他是否出现了幻听。史蒂夫·罗杰斯居然在用一种下三滥的手段威胁别人！不可思议。克林特预感到这个叫杰瑞的小孩下场一定会很惨，他可是见识过史蒂夫被愤怒烧坏脑子后种种无理表现的人。想想那场过去了还没多久的内战，史蒂夫·罗杰斯为了保护自己的发小，连钢铁侠胸前的反应堆都切了，连他最心爱的盾牌都不要了，这还是在钢铁侠与美国队长交情不错的前提条件下发生的。可眼前这个杰瑞，克林特确定他与史蒂夫没有私交，他甚至都不算地球公民，所以也不在史蒂夫出于道德而列举的保护名单上。这样看来，他死定了。

只是牢笼中尚未完全恢复自由的人似乎没有这个意识，杰瑞满脸无赖地耸了耸肩膀，“这我可无能为力，我都说了我已经把他的噩梦吃下去并且消化了，你听不懂吗？还是你们地球人没有消化系统？对了，你们不吃噩梦，那你们是不是压根就不需要吃东西？不对，刚刚这只肥鸟在叫唤着什么小甜饼。小甜饼是什么？味道怎样？比噩梦还好吃吗？”

班纳及时拦下了眼看就要暴走的史蒂夫，他非常同意克林特的看法，除非有什么意外发生，否则这位杰瑞肯定难逃一死。但是在史蒂夫将他弄死前，班纳还有很多重要的问题要通过这个话唠小鬼的嘴来加以确认和解释。他推了推鼻梁上并没有呈掉落趋势的眼镜，特意放缓了语气，非常符合他一贯表现出来的老好人形象地连续问道：“被你享用了噩梦的地球人，他们在醒来后都出现了精神恍惚的症状，你知道有什么方法能使他们恢复原状吗？还有你不能在地球上安窝，你迟早会让所有的地球人都生活在他们设想出的美好幻境里，这样的话你以后就没有噩梦可以吃了。可持续发展，这个你懂吗？我想问，你真的是完全靠消化别人的噩梦存活吗？还有没有其他的东西可以成为你维持生命的养料？很长时间不进食你会死的是吗？这些天来在地球各个地方都出现了精神恍惚的人，他们全是被你吞噬了梦境吗？你还有没有其他同伙？你现在的行为已经触犯了地球上的法律，你知道你会为此付出惨重的代价吗？可能你以后没机会再在宇宙间流浪了，杰瑞，你会被关在地球看守最严密的监狱里度过你的后半生。”

一下子被眼前这位穿着老旧外套，形象略显佝偻的人问了这么多问题，杰瑞有些烦躁地玩弄起自己额前微蜷的黑色鬓发来。他之所以到现在还乖乖地待在洛基的桎梏下，并不是因为他担有要回答班纳所有问题的责任。但想到因为这群自称复仇者的人，自己今晚美美地饱餐了一顿，杰瑞便觉得心情大好。既然心情大好，随口回答对方的几个问题自然不在话下，只是他们如果可以耐下心来一个接着一个有秩序地问就更好了。

他说：“到目前为止我也吃掉过不少人的噩梦了，出现你说的，什么精神恍惚？这可是头一次的事。有可能是你们地球人自己的精神力太脆弱了，喂喂，可别总把所有责任都推到我头上，在有些星球我可是口碑很好的噩梦狩猎师，小孩儿多亏了我才能每晚都安然入眠呢。我不知道用什么方法能使他们恢复原状，我只爱吃噩梦，美梦的味道对我来说实在是太恶心了。恶心懂吗？就是那种一看到它就胃酸翻腾的感觉。要帮那些精神恍惚的人恢复原状恐怕还需要你们自己去研究，毕竟我对这其中的原理了解得也不是很清楚。就我的年龄来看，确实有出现你说的那种情况的可能。可持续发展？我懂的，我当然懂。”说到这里，他微微停顿了一下，与外表形象截然不符的凛冽目光从一众复仇者身上一一逗留而过，最后对上史蒂夫那双湛蓝的眼睛，“在美好的幻境中会滋生出更大更深的恐惧，那将会成为我赖以生存的美食。”

史蒂夫在这短暂的对视中微微一怔，对方稚嫩的声音如同万钧雷声在他的耳畔轰轰作响，使他的双眼阵阵发黑。强迫自己凝住心神，他听见这个孩子恢复了初时那种顽皮的语气继续说道：“除了吞噬梦境，也就是某种意义上的吞噬别人的精神力，没有其他东西可以维持我生命力的不断消耗，为此我可是烦恼了两百年之久。是的，没错，从我出生开始我就在为这种奇特的口味烦恼了。因为现在各个星球人们的生活似乎都太和平了，导致做噩梦的人越来越少。你们看我才这么年轻，如果大家以后都不做噩梦了，那我岂不是要英年早逝？哦，我很怕死的，如果长时间得不到精神力的补充的话，我会死得很难看的。这可不是开玩笑，所以很抱歉我不能进你们地球人建造的监狱了。至于你问我有没有同伙⋯⋯虽然要吃噩梦的人从始至终只有我一个，但是同伙嘛⋯⋯”

他不再说下去，只是垂下头露出一个意味不明的微笑来。一股不祥的预感萦绕在娜塔莎的心头，然而并没有足够的时间来给她确认这股预感的来源，复仇者大厦就传来了一阵猛烈的震动，比班纳在半夜放出浩克的那次震动还要猛烈。感觉像是有什么庞大的物体突然撞上了复仇者大厦的外墙，碎石和灰尘呼啸着朝毫无防备的复仇者们袭来。旺达惊呼着在这剧烈的摇晃中失去了平衡，杰瑞没有放过这个良机，他知道这个女人一直在不动声色地束缚自己的行动。现在是逃跑的时候了，他轻易打碎了没有洛基魔法维持的囚牢，站起身来，往先前洛基在墙上轰出的那块大洞跑去，一路上还不忘欢快地呼唤同伙的名字：“你终于来了，托马斯！”

有一只巨大的深蓝色的手，比浩克的还要大一些，从那个洞口探了进来。史蒂夫和幻视稳住身形，企图拦住行动完全恢复了自由的杰瑞，却被对方用魔法轻易地绊倒了。如果被索尔护在怀中的洛基此刻正清醒的话，他一定会嘲笑这个小个子只会使用一些小朋友过家家时才玩的把戏。然而此刻这位伟大的魔法师被他哥哥揍晕了，因此没有人能阻止杰瑞的离开。索尔单手唤来了他的锤子，但是在他将锤子掷向杰瑞前，活蹦乱跳的小男孩已经成功与前来营救他的同伙会和了。这位看上去只有十岁大小的外星人动作轻巧地跳到了托马斯的肩膀上，同时指挥着自己的同伙闪避开索尔的攻击。掷空的锤子重新回到索尔手上还需要一点儿时间，但已足够杰瑞带着托马斯利用他最擅长的空间魔法逃走。打了个响指，在自己的身体从空间缝隙中消失的前一刻，杰瑞回身送给了在一片废墟中狼狈不堪的复仇者们一个灿烂的笑容，并贴心地提醒道：“可别再做噩梦咯，我已经记住你们每个人的味道了。”

震动随着二人的离开很快平静下去，索尔轻轻放下在这场混乱中安然无恙的洛基，皱着眉头仔细回忆着刚刚那只月光下呈深蓝色泽的巨手。“他的同伙，是位霜巨人。”索尔瞥向有转醒迹象的洛基，心绪复杂地说道。他的话音刚落，还未等其他复仇者们就此发表各式各样的看法，洛基就捂着后颈从地上爬了起来，不明所以地看着眼前的一切。

“该死的索尔，你居然敢打我。”他愤怒地咒骂道。


	15. Chapter 15

“你在质疑我！”洛基难以自制地冲着自己的哥哥尖叫。此刻他那双碧绿色总是闪烁着狡黠光芒的眼睛正氤氲着一种像是水汽的东西，这让平日里一直认为自己高人一等的邪神看上去格外楚楚可怜。“你因为那只讨厌的小鬼的同伴是只霜巨人而质疑我！干得漂亮，索尔！看来你的弟弟是从那颗又冷又丑的星球上被领养回来的事实一刻也没有被你遗忘过！牢记于心！”

气话还没有说完，甚至还没有慷慨激昂地向一众复仇者们宣告自己从今往后拒绝再提供任何帮助的洛基，只打了个响指，就从复仇者大厦的废墟中消失了。这下除非洛基气消后自己回来，否则没人能找到他。索尔自责地蹲下身子，将他金色的毛茸茸的脑袋埋进了双掌间。看来洛基这回是真的生气了，而且全因索尔有心的责难触碰到了他内心深处最隐晦最不可提及的那块毒瘤。然而在提议向洛基寻求帮助之时，索尔还表示这回他会全心全意地相信弟弟，但是瞧瞧，多么脆弱的信任！班纳面露同情地踱了过去，轻轻拍了拍索尔宽厚的肩膀。他明白弟弟在这位未来的阿斯加德之王心中有多重要，从一点可以轻易看出，那就是自从洛基出现在复仇者大厦后，索尔几乎将他在新墨西哥的女朋友忘到了九霄云外。

然而索尔并不是唯一一个在这场对决中心灵受创的人，娜塔莎担忧地看向那面支离破碎的墙。史蒂夫·罗杰斯背对众人站在洞口，沉默不语地久久俯视着正从阑珊夜色中缓缓醒来的纽约街市。上一次复仇者联盟经历这样的惨败，史蒂夫记得，是在莱比锡机场一战后联盟的分崩离析。但他们总能从惨败中挺过来，然后再给敌人以迎头痛击，洛基事件中如是，奥创纪元中亦如是，甚至在为一个手无寸铁的人发动起一场内战后，他们终能冰释前嫌地重新团结在一起。史蒂夫闭上眼睛，垂在身侧紧握的拳逐渐松开，他相信最后他们能抓住那只小鬼和他的大块头同伙，他更相信最后托尼·斯塔克会平安无事地回到他们身边。复仇者联盟总能化险为夷，因为他知道什么是破敌制胜的法宝。回身望向神态颓废的同伴们，美国队长的双眼中重新跃动起坚毅的光。那个单词，他曾一度弃之不顾，但他将永远铭记于心。

但是在重新振作起来之前，他们还有一件亟待解决的事情——关于战损的妥善处理。在托尼·斯塔克暂时性地失去意识后，余下的复仇者们才发现他们在这件事情上可谓毫无经验之谈。而且当它被真正实施起来的时候，执行者们才知道这并不像托尼每回做的那样，用嘴吩咐吩咐贾维斯就能了事。托杰瑞的福，亲身体验了一回修复工作，并累到要死要活也没能将毁坏的部分恢复原样的复仇者们，终于真切地体会到以前总是默默无闻拿钱罩着他们的托尼·亿万富翁·斯塔克是多么的无私与伟大。而这点认识无疑让本来就处于低气压状态的史蒂夫更加阴郁，他不可避免地联想到，在他带着大半复仇者联盟的成员们头也不回地离开后，留下的托尼·斯塔克不得不花去大把心思为了他们并不如何珍惜的自由与政府周旋。而他们对此毫无体会，只将这一切当作是对方理所应当承担的义务，然后装成什么事情也没有发生的样子，死皮赖脸地搬回来继续享受着现在的生活。

史蒂夫意识到这个世上还有太多诸如此类他永远不会被告知的事情。因为不会被告知，所以有时候即便它们被昭然若揭地摆到他的面前，他也会视若无睹地继续按照自己的心意行事。因为不必在意一些微不足道的细节，所以他从来不关心为了完善这些细节究竟要花去多少难以想象的精力。美国队长无论是过去、现在还是未来，迎击敌人时都会是冲在最前面的那一个，所以他没有时间也没有意识，去在意自己的身后究竟发生了什么。他将这些后顾之忧全权交给了他最信任的战友，但是就在不久前，他对这位战友做了一件他可能一辈子也无法挽回的事情。史蒂夫想，这所有的一切也许不足以改变自己惯来的作风，他们还是会战斗，战斗还是会造成破坏，还是会有无辜的人为此牺牲，但是无论如何，从今往后，他不会让这些事情所造成的后果在事后全由了谁一个人承担。他是美国队长，他的肩膀应该比任何人都更有担当。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯沉默地坐在托尼·斯塔克的床边。这个还在沉睡的人，这个就像一块精密的仪器，似乎永远都不会停止转动的人此刻正安安静静地躺在床上一动不动。“这可不像你的风格，托尼。”史蒂夫注视着这人嘴角勾起的一抹安详笑容，轻声喃喃道。在此之前，他从未想过有一天自己会如此无力地陪伴在托尼·斯塔克身边。他曾很多次在那间堆满了未来的实验室里逮到一连几天不眠不休的科学家，然后采取一些强制手段来迫使他去睡觉。现在托尼已经睡下了，他才发现自己从未尝试过要如何将托尼从梦境中唤醒，因此他全无经验，他不知道该怎么做，他实验了一次，又一次，都不起作用。他也不知道当自己成功将这人唤醒后，他会得到一个怎样的托尼。是以前那个嘴巴比头脑还要厉害的？还是一个完全陌生的、呆滞的、对外界刺激毫无反应的托尼·斯塔克？史蒂夫垂下头，在下一场腥风血雨的风波到来之前，他只剩下这片刻的宁静。

在这间勉强完好的卧室里，空气似乎都已凝固不动。沉寂的耳畔突然出现一丝极其细微的声响，史蒂夫警觉地抬起头来，却陡然间撞进一双浑浊暗沉的绿色瞳孔中。洛基穿着他那身阿斯加德小王子的服饰，一如既往地梳着大背头，抿唇不语地站在托尼·斯塔克的床头。他保持着微微矮身的姿势与史蒂夫对视，并用一种稍带含糊的眼神示意他不要企图告诉任何人邪神的回归。史蒂夫在斟酌了片刻后，对洛基这个小小的无害的要求表示了妥协。这对神兄弟之间的纠葛，还是留给他们自己去解决的好，现在的史蒂夫已没有多余的精力去在意别人的琐事了。

“我看到了他的梦境。”像是怕吵醒熟睡的人般，这位总喜欢使自己看上去不怀好意的神难得表情温柔地细语道，“你想知道那是什么吗，队长？”

史蒂夫在洛基那低沉的嗓音中微微出神，托尼·斯塔克的噩梦会是什么？他也曾想过这个问题。在听到洛基的答案前，他以为那会是托尼将核弹送入宇宙的瞬间；会是钢铁侠在恶势力面前屡屡濒死的时刻；会是托尼·斯塔克得知自己的生命在反应堆的腐蚀下所剩无几的刹那；会是纽约街区燃烧的烈火；会是华盛顿人民哀绝的悲鸣；会是索科维亚坠落的灰烬；或者，可能是来自那个他现在已经记不清姓名的黑人少年的喝问；可能是无数牺牲者的灵魂投来的悲愤与指责交融的目光。还有，托尼·斯塔克的噩梦，也许是西伯利亚的寒风中，举起盾牌切向那明亮反应堆的自己。

是他，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他举起了盾牌，使用毫无保留的力量摧毁了托尼钢甲的能量源，然后面无表情地丢下了凶器，头也不回地选择离开。这世上还有什么，会比来自同伴的致命一击更让人感到恐惧的事情呢？史蒂夫重新看向那张带着笑容的脸，是不是只有在这样的噩梦被别人吞噬后，才能重新露出这种纯粹的笑容？是不是只有在与现实完全剥离的幻境中，才能完全消除彼此互相伤害后所留下的疤痕？

史蒂夫没有回答，但是洛基还是固执地，将这个答案灌进了美国队长的双耳中。他一字一顿地说：“这个铁人的噩梦，是你。你穿着美国队长的制服，死在一片血泊里。我放大了他梦中的恐惧，然后梦境的内容，变成了穿着钢铁侠装备的他，在一片位于西伯利亚的茫茫雪地里，亲手杀死了你。你真该看看他当时的表情，很有趣。”

史蒂夫恍惚中又想起了那列疾驰的火车和深不见底的峡谷，他想起了在梦境中自己曾一次又一次地错开巴基奋力前伸的手，他想起了巴基从火车上摔落下去时，脸上那混杂着希冀与绝望的表情。然后这些场景都在意识中慢慢淡去，所有曾经历历凿凿的细节都在慢慢模糊。当视线重新清晰起来时，一望无际的雪原吞噬了一切，他只能看到一个孤独的，渺小的，被自己遗弃的身影在这片虚无的空间中久久沉默着伫立。接着他耳畔响起洛基那不带任何感情色彩的声音，像一把锋锐的匕首，狠狠刺进他的心脏：“只是杀一个人而已，没想到他会这么脆弱。”

洛基离开了，就想来时一样，只发出一丝极其细微的声响。他临走前许诺史蒂夫，他会找到方法使托尼·斯塔克恢复正常。史蒂夫没有应声，他在保持了一段更为持久的沉默后，才沙哑着声音询问无处不在的贾维斯，迄今为止是否有成功走出幻境的个例。AI管家标准的英伦腔，无论在什么情况下都可以保持一种让人心寒的冷静，如实陈述道：“东亚和西欧地区曾有三例靠自己的精神力从幻境中自发醒过来的人，但是这三个人在醒来后不久都使用自杀的方式结束了自己的生命。据他们的亲朋好友描述，当事人清醒过来后，无法忍受现实与想象之间的残忍差距，所以⋯⋯”

“够了，贾维斯。”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯望向那张仍陷于沉睡中的面庞，光线的明暗中有一汪柔和的绿在他湛蓝的眸子里不断扩大。他感到双眼中传来一阵酸涩的疼痛，有什么东西在叫嚣着要撕开他理智的防线。他胡乱拿手在面颊上抹了一把，那东西冰凉冰凉的，或许是包裹在美国队长的心脏外长达七十余年之久的坚冰，融化后经由眼眶潺潺流出的无声的泪。


	16. Chapter 16

在克林特喝下一天中的第十一杯咖啡时，娜塔莎夺走了他手中的杯子，并将其拽到了全身镜前，以便他能好好欣赏一番自己脸上那两个太过扎眼的黑眼圈。克林特揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，那里面正布满血丝，然后步伐摇晃地回到了他三天没挪过窝的沙发里，将自己蜷成一团，疲惫地说：“我现在害怕睡着。”

三天三夜过去了，托尼·斯塔克没有精神恍惚，因为他根本没有醒过来。在这被无限延缓的七十二个小时中，贾维斯没再传来任何有关这种病例再次出现的消息。听上去似乎是个好征兆，预示着那只叫杰瑞的小鬼终于学会了该如何约束自己的行为。然而一旦联想到他在逃跑前恶作剧般丢下的话，这种异常的平静便叫复仇者们无法安心，毕竟强大如这些超级英雄，也不具备控制自己梦境的能力。

娜塔莎在克林特的身边坐下，然后像个安慰孩子的母亲般，将他的一头短发揉进了自己的怀里。克林特心安地合上了一双沉重的眼皮，娜塔莎身上那种她特有的味道钻入他的鼻腔，正催眠着他已恍惚的意识入睡。偏在这时，不知什么时候漂浮到二人身边，过程中没有发出任何声音的幻视突然开口说道：“你也许该去看看罗杰斯先生，罗曼诺夫小姐，我觉得他看上去不太好。”

被惊醒的巴顿特工动作笨拙地摆脱开娜塔莎的怀抱，冲到饮品区前为自己泡下今天的第十二杯咖啡。娜塔莎无奈地看了这位面露疑惑的人造人一眼后，决定先将还挣扎在睡眠边缘的克林特放在一边——当他实在坚持不住的时候，他会明白睡一觉并不代表一定会有可怕的事情发生，好去解决另一个看上去更为严重的问题。幻视贴心地告诉她，罗杰斯队长现在正坐在楼上的会议室里，看着落地窗外的纽约发呆；而旺达则代替他陪伴在斯塔克先生身边，以防止再有任何意外发生；班纳博士正抓紧一切时间利用所有可以利用的摄像装备捕捉杰瑞或者洛基的去向；索尔还颓废在失去弟弟的阴影中不可自拔，所以现在可以拯救复仇者联盟的，只剩下冷静清醒的娜塔莎一人。

“什么叫看上去不太好？”在缓缓上升的电梯里，娜塔莎斜挑双眉好奇地询问幻视。幻视摆出一副看上去像是在沉思的表情，直到电梯停止运作后，才答道：“罗杰斯先生三天来都没合过眼，即使他体内有超级血清作用，我认为他的精力也应该到达了极限。但是罗杰斯先生看上去一点事情也没有，完全不像一个熬了三天夜的人，强烈的情绪波动会使人精神振奋，因此我认为他可能不太好。”

透过层层玻璃门看到那个窝在靠椅里的高大身影，娜塔莎朝幻视深深叹了一口气：“看来你还需要继续学习和观察。虽然你的结论与事实大致不差，但是史蒂夫并不是看上去一点事也没有，他看上去简直要出大事了。”

幻视看着娜塔莎走进会议室时留给自己的单薄背影，一边咀嚼着她的话，一边透墙而过，准备前往实验室里协助班纳追捕杰瑞。至少这次，他聪明地选择了离开，将空间最大限度地留给了房间内的两人。如果罗杰斯先生真的要出什么大事的话，幻视相信只要有娜塔莎在，一切都会变得好起来。这位女特工就是有这种神奇的魔力，可以安抚好每一位复仇者受伤的心灵。

“罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫是在这声不疾不徐的呼唤中回过神来的，他面色苍白地转向不知道什么时候出现在自己身侧的娜塔莎，用疑惑的目光代替了干燥的口舌问话。娜塔莎耸耸肩，将椅子更近地拉到史蒂夫身边，淡淡道：“叫了你十几遍‘史蒂夫’，你都没有反应。”

将手搭在对方垮下来的肩膀上，娜塔莎逮住了那双总是试图逃避自己的目光，强迫它们与她对视，接着说：“你三天没有睡觉了，史蒂夫，也没有吃喝，就像个木头般地坐在这里，这解决不了任何问题。”史蒂夫覆上她放在自己肩头的手，潮湿的掌心将娜塔莎紧紧握住，颤抖着无法控制。他皱起眉头，又松开，张口似是要说些什么，最后却又吞咽回去，只简短地解释道：“我不能睡觉，娜塔莎，我会做噩梦。”

叠上自己的另一只手，娜塔莎反握回去，坚定中不乏温柔的力量帮助史蒂夫停下了手臂的颤抖。她抓住双手间那只宽厚的手掌，将它们放在自己膝上，并牵引着史蒂夫的目光来到他们交握的指间，低声问道：“是不是洛基告诉了你托尼的梦境？”

这间四面都被透明的玻璃所围绕的会议室，突然就沉默了下来，史蒂夫的目光似乎粘附在了两人叠放一起的手掌上，不再接受任何来自娜塔莎的刺激。他那双总是保持着明朗光泽的蓝色眼睛里，此刻正搅动着浑浊深沉的暗流。娜塔莎没有催促他回答，她确定美国队长不会忽视一个来自女士的提问，而史蒂夫只是暂时需要时间理清思绪。没过多久，他就开了口，用一种娜塔莎从未听过的，沙哑又干燥的声音说：“托尼梦见他杀了我。”只说了这几个单词，史蒂夫就不得不停下来，深吸一口气，再接着说下去，“我可以想象出那个场景，因为在西伯利亚，我差点就杀了他。”

“我不知道你们之间发生过这么糟糕的事情。”娜塔莎安抚性地拍了拍史蒂夫的手背，“你清楚，托尼·斯塔克永远学不会将事实真相一五一十地说给别人听。但那只是一个噩梦而已，史蒂夫，而且是经过洛基加工的噩梦，现实中并没有任何死亡发生，你们都好好地活着，还像以前那样为了各种各样的事情吵到天昏地暗。”

听完娜塔莎的话，史蒂夫笑了，是那种还未来及阻止就已脱口而出的笑。借助两人互触的肌肤，娜塔莎感受到身旁这个大个子终于将他全身的肌肉放松了下来。看来并不是现实中的每个角落都不如梦境美好，它只是擅长将这些柔软的细节藏进人们不易察觉的隙缝中罢了。娜塔莎缓了一口气，也跟着微笑起来。

然而这笑容并没有在史蒂夫缺少血色的脸上维持太久，他又重新皱起了眉头，重新露出那种痛苦中夹杂着矛盾的表情，然后他奴役着自己那许久未经过水液润湿的喉管，出声道：“我只是没想到这会成为他的噩梦，我是说，我曾经那样伤害过他⋯⋯事实上，我们都曾伤害过彼此。这会带来痛苦、愧疚、自责和一切我能想到的，除了恐惧外的负面情绪。我知道死亡也许会使这种伤害有所不同，但是我可以轻易想出很多比这更能让人心有余悸的事情——地球毁灭、世界末日，我的意思是，托尼他可是钢铁侠⋯⋯”

在听完史蒂夫一番逻辑不太清楚的叙述后，娜塔莎觉得自己大致明白了他到底在纠结什么。史蒂夫显然从来没有思考过自己在托尼心中可能处于的地位，因为这对他来说再清楚不过——战友、伙伴，除此之外还会有什么在此之上的东西呢？他们彼此也不过才认识几年而已。但是当他发现确实有一些在此之上的东西后，史蒂夫对此感到惶惑，甚至表现出一种出于本能的逃避。他现在会怎么想？娜塔莎揣摩，他是否会认为自己成了托尼·斯塔克心中的负担？在发现一切与原来以为的截然不同后，史蒂夫·罗杰斯再回首去看他们之间发生过的糟糕事情时，是不是会滋生出更多难以描摹的情绪？

“那么，史蒂夫，美国队长的噩梦是什么？”娜塔莎这样问。

火车、峡谷、巴基。不，这不是美国队长的噩梦，史蒂夫猛地抽回了自己的手，然后像个犯了错的孩子般，迷茫地看向娜塔莎。他知道在班纳找到杰瑞之前，自己不能轻易入睡，他会做噩梦，然后噩梦会被偷走，接着他会沉入自己的幻象中。虽然他不清楚这颗心脏幻想出来的美好生活会是什么样子，但是他知道，他会轻易沉迷进去而无法自拔，他也会像托尼那样，迟迟不肯从根本不可能存在的美好中醒来。

“或许你们都忽视了彼此在对方心中的重要性，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎倚在座椅的靠背上，轻轻叹了一口气，“在每个不需要盔甲和超级血清的夜晚，你们做的并不是钢铁侠和美国队长的梦，而是托尼·斯塔克和史蒂夫·罗杰斯的梦。不要让超级英雄这个词，占据你任务之外的全部生活，队长。”她凝视着史蒂夫脸上那种鲜见的怔愣表情，忽然想到眼前这个年龄是她几倍之多的人实际上不过是个二十来岁的小伙子，竟情不自禁地笑了起来。她起身拍了拍史蒂夫健壮的胳膊，像个单纯的年长朋友般安慰他道：“现在你应该去好好睡一觉，队长，最好能拽着那个，声称他只在三岁做过噩梦的克林特一起。如果班纳博士发现了杰瑞的踪迹，以复仇者联盟现在的精神状态，可没法将他绳之以法。”

坐直了身子，史蒂夫·罗杰斯在听到“杰瑞”这个名字后，混沌的双眼中终于有了一丝光芒，他胸有成竹地说：“别担心，娜塔莎，我没有在这里呆坐三天。我总共想了十八种对付外星生物的作战方法，我还需要一点时间将它们完善一下，你可以先让克林特去休息。”娜塔莎闻言翻了个白眼。“好吧，看来要出大事的人其实是那对猫和老鼠，属我多虑，伟大的美国队长怎么可能被一个看上去比洛基品味还要差的小孩子打败。”

“我都听见了，红毛怪。”

空荡的会议室里，突然传来了一个低沉的男声。


	17. Chapter 17

洛基失踪三天后回来做的第一件事，就是给现在的复仇者大厦加上一层魔法屏障，以隔绝杰瑞的任何窥视企图。如果洛基不是洛基，听上去有点怪，但是大家都明白鹰眼的心思，那么克林特一定会冲上去将他抱起来转上几圈，说不定还会狠狠亲他一口。现在巴顿特工再也不用担心自己会回味一下当初被洛基操控时的恐惧感了，他在朝复仇者联盟的每一个成员，包括还未醒来的托尼，热情地打了一个招呼后，钻回自己房里，反锁上门，天塌下来也不想管地蒙头大睡。除了洛基忍不住对此小小嘲弄了一番外，其他成员们都宽容地表示了理解，并保证就算天塌下来他们也会将它重新撑回去，直到克林特睡到自然醒为止。

“如果他再次出现在这栋风格清奇的大厦里，”挑了一个最舒适的位置坐下，并责令索尔离他尽可能远的洛基如是说，“我就能定位到他下次使用空间魔法时的落脚点。这种魔法就他那点水平来说，在短时间内无法连续使用，到时候我会将你们传送过去，以你们的战斗力，加上他又无处可逃，剩下的事情应该不需要我插手了吧？”

索尔满眼泪光地看着自家弟弟，不知是在为自己粗心的言行自责，还是为洛基最终的回归感到欣慰。拿碧绿色的眼睛剜了哥哥一眼，洛基刻意露出一副被恶心到的表情，提高音调尖锐地说道：“不是我非帮你们不可！我只是想证明自己和那个没有品位的小鬼不是一伙人！”索尔表示万分理解地连连点头，边点头边一寸寸往弟弟身边挪，接着在成功接近他后，大笑着一巴掌呼上了洛基的后背，差点将洛基从他坐着的沙发上打下来。复仇者们不得不为此花去一个钟头的时间，在安抚完嚷嚷着要联合杰瑞一起攻占地球的洛基的同时，确保下没头没脑的索尔的人身安全。

班纳看着洛基，想起自己和幻视合作完成的面部识别系统到现在还一无所获，不禁有些焦灼地问：“你失踪了三天，洛基，难道只研究出了一个空间魔法的定位？你知道斯塔克的噩梦被杰瑞吃掉了，”说着，班纳扫视了史蒂夫一眼，“而我们现在需要钢铁侠的力量，你一定有办法使他安然无恙地醒过来，你答应过史蒂夫的。”

被点到名的美国队长浑身一怔，不明所以地发现所有人的目光突然都汇聚到了自己身上。他皱起眉头，略感不悦地问：“为什么你会知道这件事，博士？”话音未落，头顶上的AI管家便尽职尽责地替班纳解释道：“是我告诉他的，队长。我认为班纳博士的能力可以帮助先生尽早地脱离困境，所以他有必要知道一些可能提供帮助的信息。”

美国队长对此没有再表示异议，只朝着天花板挑了挑他的眉。贾维斯在接收到这个独具史蒂夫特色的信息后，很乖巧地在接下来的所有对话中自觉开启了静音模式。众人的注意力重新回到了洛基身上，比起逮捕近来都没有任何动作的杰瑞，还有一个更让人头疼的问题亟待复仇者们解决，那就是该如何帮助已陷入精神恍惚状态的人们恢复正常。洛基清了清嗓子，在发表一番长篇大论前他总是习惯这么做，然后说道：“空间魔法不能帮助我在各大星系间穿行，因此收集这方面的资料浪费了我不少时间。就像那个小鬼自己说的，他靠食用别人的精神力苟活，宇宙间确实有这么一群生物，不过它们要比这个小鬼厉害很多，使用这种特殊的方式生存。吞噬别人的精神力对它们来说是轻而易举的事情，不必刻意等到其他生物处于睡梦中，也就是自身防范意识最薄弱的时候下手。这侧面体现了那只小鬼的吃饭方式很不成熟，可能是因为他的血统不纯。当然这与我们遇到的问题关系不大，我们需要知道的是，因为他这种不成熟的饮食方式，被吞食掉噩梦的地球人才有一线恢复正常的生机。据我所知，被这种种群生物吞噬掉精神力后，原主的大脑会在短时间里迅速死亡，而不是陷入一种懵懂状态。这说明那只小鬼只能吞噬掉地球人精神力中很小的一部分，不会对他们的生命产生威胁。想要使你们这群蝼蚁恢复，最简单的方法就是人为地将精神力重新补给他们。我知道如何操作，但是那只小鬼作案数量太过庞大，可能是因为从一个人身上汲取到的精神力不够他维持生命机制，所以我的魔法只能帮助到少数人，而且施术需要相当长的准备时间。”

“我们得尽快唤醒托尼。”史蒂夫插话道。娜塔莎在旁示意他不必心急，她注意到洛基的目光正有意无意在幻视额头的那块宝石上逡巡。复仇者们都知道这玩意儿以前是谁手中致命的武器，她没想到洛基最后打的居然是宇宙魔方碎片的主意。可正当她准备拆穿洛基的小心思时，当事人居然非常大度地和众人分享了他的计划，洛基说：“如果你们希望那些蝼蚁们可以尽快脱离苦海，我需要借助宇宙魔方的力量，它可以成倍地放大我的魔法效力。”

所有人一时都不知道该如何回答，毕竟洛基从来没有如此坦率的时候。幻视用他的手指点了点额心的装饰品，看着它忽闪起微弱的光芒，史蒂夫短暂失神地望向这位人造人，有幻视在，洛基也无法随心所欲地使用宇宙魔方的力量，他们会互相牵制。史蒂夫认为洛基不会不知道这一点，在经历过一次惨痛的失败后，这位邪神应该明白了光靠宇宙魔方的力量是不足以帮助他实现自己的野心的。他转头看向索尔，这位金发的阿斯加德之神正露出一副罕见的沉思表情，他说：“这件事我认为应该交给索尔决定，关于洛基是否可以暂时借助宇宙魔方的力量救助民众。索尔是洛基的哥哥，同时也是我们复仇者联盟的一员，他有这个决定权。”

没有人对史蒂夫的判断提出质疑，索尔感激地看了美国队长一眼，随即语气坚定地对他弟弟说：“我这次会毫无保留地相信你，洛基，我知道你绝不会让我失望。”

恶作剧之神不会因为这句话而表现出任何感动或者安慰的回应，他只在众人都不易察觉的间隙里轻轻舒了一口气。他并不是没有品尝过被人完全信任时的美好感觉，只是在与这种感觉阔别了太长时间后，重新于心尖感受到它，会产生一股格外强大的力量支撑起他的意志，这股强大的力量使洛基感到由衷的满足。

或许是洛基脸上常常会带着笑容的缘故，因此没有人发觉这一次邪神的笑容比以往任何时候都要天真与单纯。不过一个曾经担任过反派的角色心情上的小小转变在此时此刻并不多么重要，史蒂夫急于让洛基施展开他的魔法，他不能再忍受自己将托尼·斯塔克遗弃在一个毫无意义的幻境中不管不顾。洛基深深看了他一眼，随后表示宇宙魔方只能扩大他的魔法效力，但不能缩短施展魔法所需要的准备时间，而这个时间大概是一个月左右。

“我知道你没耐心等那么久，大兵。”洛基好心安慰道，“要唤醒那只铁罐还有另一个方法，时效性强，但是只能对单个个体使用，而且具有一定的危险性。我可以将你们其中一人的意识传送进他的大脑里，用属于你们之间的默契帮助他回到现实中来。但这是假设中最好的结果，你们的意识也许会受到他的引诱，与他一起沉沦进幻境中。那个时候，我没办法再将你们拉回来，而一旦人的意识离开本体太久，便会导致死亡。”

“这很适合我。”班纳脱下了他陈旧的外套，“浩克的存在可以将这种危险性在我身上降到最低。至于能否劝回斯塔克⋯⋯我认为现阶段可能行之有效的方法都应该一试，我们不知道杰瑞什么时候会向复仇者联盟发起报复性的进攻，时间必须用来争取。”洛基点了点头，示意自己随时可以开始，在得到了班纳肯定的答复后，他们便一起走向电梯间，准备上楼前往托尼的卧室。娜塔莎缀在俩人身后，时不时回过头来看一眼毫无动作的史蒂夫。旺达和幻视留在了大厅里，索尔被要求不许在理由不充分的场合随意靠近洛基，因此只能悻悻留下。

“我觉得杰瑞和洛基很像，一个爱搞恶作剧以博得大家注意的小孩子，并且不懂得掂量自己恶作剧可能导致的严重后果。这种小孩总是能给身边的人带来无穷无尽的麻烦。”旺达悄悄在幻视的耳边说。幻视对此表示完全的赞同，并补充道：“但至少杰瑞看上去比洛基要⋯⋯可爱？恩，可爱很多。”闻言索尔狠狠瞪了幻视一眼，显然在他眼里这世上不可能有比自己弟弟还要可爱的存在。

史蒂夫站在原地，看着班纳和洛基的身影即将消失在走廊的尽头。为了将实验的风险降到最小，让布鲁斯·班纳代表大家去完成这项使命是最明智的做法，美国队长总是能在与敌人的作战中分析出最正确的制敌方式，但是史蒂夫·罗杰斯没有忘记娜塔莎曾经对他说过的话：“那不是钢铁侠和美国队长的噩梦，那是托尼·斯塔克和史蒂夫·罗杰斯的噩梦。”史蒂夫·罗杰斯，作为一个曾在冰层中沉睡七十年之久的二战老兵，在这个看似和平的新兴年代里不需要再去顾忌什么理智与风险，史蒂夫·罗杰斯现在应该做的事情，是尽他最大的努力，去挽回一个曾彼此伤害过的伙伴。

“等等。”他终于说出了这句话。

所有人都舒了一口气，他们都在等史蒂夫·罗杰斯说出这句话。


	18. Chapter 18

史蒂夫·罗杰斯感觉自己的身体正在慢慢变轻，接着一股失重感猛然袭来，他不受控制地被卷入了这股漩涡的中心。眩晕在意识中逐渐蔓延开来，他紧紧闭上眼睛，直到确认自己的双脚重新落回了地面，才缓缓睁开。

视线在经过一阵短暂的模糊后，渐渐恢复清明。在眼前景物的轮廓完全明朗之前，一股清新的泥土的芳香率先钻入他的鼻腔中，瞬间就冲散了现实在他的脑海里遗留的所有灰霾。史蒂夫提醒自己不要忘记洛基的嘱咐，他的意识可能会受到幻境中的人引诱，会受到这个根本不可能存在的平行世界里的托尼·斯塔克的引诱，而永远地沉沦。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯相信自己的意志，相信这股支撑着他成为美国队长的坚强意志。他不断告诉自己，无论他在托尼的幻境中看到什么，现实已经将曾经发生过的一切落笔写成了历史。他的任务是来此带回他认识的那个托尼·斯塔克，然后和他一起为复仇者联盟谱写未来。真正的，总有一天也会成为历史的未来。

在下定决心代替布鲁斯·班纳进入托尼的幻境后，史蒂夫设想过很多种他可能会有幸用双眼见证的场景，就像他先前曾设想过很多种托尼的噩梦一样。在积累过一次的经验后，史蒂夫相信自己这回不至于错得太离谱，而他也为自己的所有设想做出了充足的思想准备。

比如最先出现在他意识中的一种可能，一种将舞台的背景执着布在西伯利亚的雪原中的可能。在这种可能中他设想自己没有举起切向托尼胸口反应堆的盾牌，也没有丢下托尼一个人然后和巴基扶持着离开。他设想他们在对战的最后都恢复了冷静，将最沉重的伤害在它发生之前巧妙地避开。然后，他们也许会毫无伤亡地达成和解，也许⋯⋯他甚至设想过最后托尼会不顾一切地杀死巴基，倘若这一幕真的发生在了他的眼前，他告诉自己要像个旁观者般冷漠看待，因为这只是个幻境而已。再之后，复仇者联盟没有分崩离析，就索科维亚协议一事，他会带着以他为首的那派队员们妥协。鉴于这是在以托尼·斯塔克意识为主导的世界中，他没有理由认为最后妥协的可能会是托尼自己。他们会签下协议，然后在联合国专门小组的监督下，一次又一次出色地完成拯救世界的使命，并且是在没有无辜民众伤亡的情况下。没有人再会质疑复仇者联盟的存在，他们会得到人民的信任、支持和敬仰，他们会一直保持密不可分的团结，直到将世界上的所有邪恶完全铲除的一天。

又或者，在托尼·斯塔克的幻境中，内战的发生都被彻底地抹除，从来就没有过什么索科维亚协议。在纽约、华盛顿和索科维亚事件中，无谓的伤亡打从开始就被成功避免。没有来自牺牲者家属的质问与责难，没有来自117个国家的鄙弃与怀疑，复仇者联盟还保持着它最先开始的模样。班纳没有离开，索尔也时常于阿斯加德和地球间往返，克林特和娜塔莎最终毫无疑问地走到了一起，幻视也成功追求到了旺达。而他，史蒂夫·罗杰斯和托尼·斯塔克，他设想，他们会成为彼此最亲密的朋友和伙伴，他们之间的友谊将变得无坚不摧。之后，复仇者联盟会一直保持密不可分的团结，直到将世界上的所有邪恶完全铲除的一天。

甚至，他设想过，巴基·巴恩斯死在了七十年前那个深不见底的峡谷中，而霍华德和玛丽亚一直都活着，活着看到他们的儿子成为了人们心中的英雄，并为钢铁侠的所有义举感到骄傲。他设想过在这种情况下，一个比现在更加完美的托尼·斯塔克会代替他成为复仇者联盟的领袖，然后他们会在霍华德的见证下一起并肩作战，他们会共同为了心中最重要的人守护好这个世界。他们之间将不存在任何嫌隙，他会一边与霍华德称兄道弟，再一边与霍华德的儿子称兄道弟，然后每每被托尼用他那刻薄的字句调笑。

还有可能，在托尼·斯塔克的幻境中，拯救世界不再是占据一切的主旋律。或许托尼只是希望看到复仇者联盟的八位成员们像一个亲密的家庭般生活在一起，生活在斯塔克产业下那栋无所不能的豪华大厦里。没有战斗，没有敌人，他会像娜塔莎说的那样，继续与托尼为一点小事而吵到天翻地覆。不过没关系，他知道他们会在每一次天翻地覆后重新和好，而且多半是由他，美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯来向钢铁侠托尼·斯塔克道歉。在此之前他不会如此清晰地认识到，这种循环往复且毫无意义的争吵并没有给他带来多少困扰，正相反，他和托尼似乎都享受其中。大概是因为这种嘴上的争斗是拉近他们彼此之间友谊的方式，史蒂夫想，就像娜塔莎和克林特总是会使用暴力来增进两人之间的感情一样。

其他的复仇者们在这个幻境中也过着于他们而言最为幸福的生活。索尔会得到弟弟真心的原谅，然后他们会妥善解决关于阿斯加德王位继承权的问题；班纳最后终于学会了控制浩克，他可以按照自己的心意生活而不必再担心浩克会自己跑出来为非作歹；克林特和娜塔莎说不定会收养一窝小孩，不过在娜塔莎眼里照顾好克林特·巴顿这一个熊孩子就已经够她受得了，也许她不想再增加自己的精神负担，但是史蒂夫知道克林特喜欢孩子；幻视和旺达一定会成为羡煞人的一对，而且会一起努力在烹饪方面取得巨大成就。

至于他，他也许会成为托尼·斯塔克和佩珀·波兹婚礼上的伴郎，甚至可能会成为托尼孩子的教父，如果托尼同意他的孩子有一个老古董般的教父的话；他自己也会和未来中的一个谁结婚，然后他的孩子会和托尼的孩子成为世界上最好的伙伴，他们还会拥有一群世界上最棒的叔叔阿姨。他们可以和索尔玩举高高，或者和索尔的锤子玩；他们可以和班纳一起做实验，和浩克成为好朋友；他们可以和克林特一起去打高尔夫，见识见识鹰眼的箭术给这位大叔带来的烦恼；他们可以听娜塔莎给他们讲各种各样有趣的冒险故事，如果他们中有女孩子的话，还可以跟娜塔莎学习学习穿衣服的品味；他们可以一起研究幻视的皮肤为什么是红色的；他们可以一起探秘旺达身上的超能力。他们会是这个世界上最幸福的孩子，在他们长大后，说不定还会从父亲们手中继承美国队长与钢铁侠的称号，担负起保护地球的重任。

他要怎样将托尼·斯塔克从这些他都不愿清醒过来的幻境中拉回现实呢？史蒂夫问自己。现实之中的霍华德和玛丽亚被他的好朋友杀死；现实之中的美国队长向托尼隐瞒了他父母死亡的真相，并且那样毫无保留地伤害了他；现实中的班纳还在为浩克烦恼，还要随时随地控制住自己的怒火；现实中的索尔依然无法相信自己的弟弟心怀仁慈；还有现实中的两对情侣，内战给他们留下了不堪回首的记忆。现实不及幻境的十分之一美好，它不会循着任何人的主观意识发生改变，但是他必须要让托尼·斯塔克在这痛苦中醒来，只因它是现实。

眼前的景物完全清晰起来，史蒂夫看见这是一片一望无际的碧绿草地，徐缓的风拂过他身前不远处一棵大树的树梢，奏响这片静谧幻境中唯一的声音。然后史蒂夫看见了老年时的霍华德·斯塔克，他正坐在那片树荫下，倚着它粗壮的枝干。霍华德的肩头靠着一位端庄标致的女子，史蒂夫想她可能是霍华德的妻子。夏末尚且暖软的阳光正透过浓密树叶间的丝丝缝隙照射下来，斑驳映在两人带着柔和笑容的脸上。史蒂夫看见他们低着头，目光中满是宠溺地看着一位窝在两人怀中小憩的青年，他还看见霍华德正怜爱地轻轻为这青年撩开额前散开的碎发。

史蒂夫看见了他从未见过的，二十出头的托尼·斯塔克，一个和美国队长毫无瓜葛的托尼·斯塔克。他看着睡梦中的他似乎被这位不速之客惊醒，揉着眼睛从父母的怀中醒来，然后露出一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯从来没有见过的纯粹笑容。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯想象了很多很多种自己可能要面对的幻境，在认识到他由于某种原因成为了钢铁侠噩梦中的主角后，这很多很多种幻境都与史蒂夫·罗杰斯有关。而其中只有一个例外，那就是此时此刻史蒂夫真正用眼睛见证的事实。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯从未想过，托尼·斯塔克内心深处渴望的美好，原来和史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个人完全无关。

他任由自己被淹没在这片一望无际的碧绿草地中，湛蓝色的瞳仁里一无所有。

直到二十出头的托尼·斯塔克挥手向他的父母告别，然后朝着二十年后的史蒂夫·罗杰斯走来。


	19. Chapter 19

二十岁的托尼·斯塔克躺在了这片柔软的草地上，十指交握，枕在后脑下。同样是二十多岁的史蒂夫·罗杰斯动作规矩地坐在他身旁，双手抱膝，时而望着远处微笑凝视他们的夫妻出神，时而偷摸着回头往托尼的下巴上瞄一眼，然后在对方疑惑的目光中，局促地偏过脑袋，微红了脸。

这还是史蒂夫·罗杰斯第一次看见托尼·斯塔克的下巴上没有那撮修理整齐的胡子的样子，感觉很微妙，让美国队长总是按耐不住自己的好奇心，想光明正大地盯着他看，却又不好意思。二十岁的托尼·斯塔克将对方的小心思全都看在眼里，时而假装什么都不知道，望着头顶的蓝天白云憋笑，时而故意逮住史蒂夫投来的视线，瞧他露出自己许久未见的腼腆模样。

两人各怀心思地挨着彼此，直到夏末的阳和熏得托尼有了困意，他才懒散地打了个哈欠，眨着那双琥珀色的，较四十岁的托尼·斯塔克而言更显年轻的大眼睛，看着史蒂夫安静的侧颜，开口问道：“你不想和几十年未见的老朋友叙叙旧么？棒棒冰。”

史蒂夫闻言像受了什么惊吓般侧头去看托尼，他在引诱我，这是牢记洛基劝告的美国队长于脑海中形成的第一个念头。史蒂夫·罗杰斯决定无论如何也不能让现在这个，看上去比他认识的托尼·斯塔克更加精明的小伙子得逞，即便他确实很想过去和霍华德叙叙旧。自制，史蒂夫告诉自己，现实中的霍华德不会愿意看到他为了这几分钟的叙旧而浪费了拯救托尼的机会。他皱起眉头，像每一次美国队长准备表达自己的反对意见时一样，组织了一下语言，然后在托尼灼热的目光注视下，开口解释道：“霍华德在现实中已经死了，托尼，这只是你的幻境而已。现实中，你已经步入中年，靠军火生意发家后，你认识到你制造的武器……后来你成了钢铁侠，还创建了复仇者联盟……洛基，那是索尔的弟弟，当时他企图攻占地球……你自作主张创造了奥创，这导致了索科维亚的毁灭……泽莫翻出了那段年代悠久的录像，然后你发现了自己父母死亡的真相……现在复仇者联盟重新凝聚在了一起，我们又遇到了一个棘手的敌人……”

托尼·斯塔克满满好奇地睁大他的眼睛，鲜见地认真聆听着史蒂夫喋喋不休的发言，并且自始至终都没有让他那张不太讨人喜欢的嘴打断讲述得绘声绘色的美国队长。直到史蒂夫关于钢铁侠一生的长篇大论在枯燥的说教声中完结，这种好奇才在托尼·斯塔克的眼中转变成一种隐晦的嘲笑。史蒂夫发现他的教育对象在自己的话音完全消散后也没有任何反应，因此不解地投去了目光，并将双眉皱得更紧。

“那么你是谁？”用双肘支撑起身体，托尼·斯塔克微笑着，看上去极为友好地询问眼前这个金发碧眼的男人。史蒂夫的身体明显一怔，昭示着主人完全没有料到对方会有此一问。在浪费了这么多的口舌后，史蒂夫才想起来，二十岁的托尼·斯塔克应该只在泛黄的旧照片中见过自己，他根本就没有把刚刚那个精彩纷呈的故事中戏份极重的美国队长和眼前这个陌生人联系到一起。

史蒂夫油然而生一股微妙的失落感，接着有一种难以描绘的余味在他的心头慢慢荡开，就仿佛自己在一瞬间又回到了那个注射超级血清前，常常被身边的人忽视的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他定了定心神，不断地告诫自己这只是在一个幻境中，在幻境中发生的一切都与现实无关，他这样想着，忽然感到了如释重负的轻松。在这个托尼·斯塔克眼里，史蒂夫·罗杰斯是一个完全空白的存在，他可以在对方心中塑造一个全新的自己。

他松开眉头，露出一个与美国队长全然无关的笑，然后俏皮地自我介绍道：“在现实中的你看来，我应该是个着装风格中透着一股浓重的历史沧桑感的过时之人。”

托尼·斯塔克重新躺回了草地上，因为他的双手不得不忙于捂住笑到抽筋的肚子。眼泪被不断从眼角挤出，托尼在史蒂夫尴尬且惶惑的目光中笑到难以自已。他如何也想不到严肃古板的史蒂夫·罗杰斯居然也有学会戏谑的一天，而且调侃的对象还是他自己。托尼·斯塔克忽然发现原来美国队长也可以是一个如此可爱的人，只可惜这一切都只会发生在与现实无关的幻境中。

当托尼的笑容在这种认知中渐渐变了味道的时候，史蒂夫终于后知后觉地恍然到自己被对方耍了。他分明从开始就认出了自己，史蒂夫愤愤地想。如果不是现在的他必须一边应付与托尼的对话，以想方设法让他迷途知返，一边还要时刻提防着对方的字句间可能暗藏引诱自己的动机，美国队长也不可能这么轻易就中了招。毕竟，他与钢铁侠打嘴炮已经打了不少年头了。

“我真没想到美国队长也会这样调侃自己，史蒂夫，你真是给我带来了一个大惊喜。”托尼停下了自己食不知味的笑容，有些心不在焉地嘲弄史蒂夫道：“不得不说，从你口中听到我的半生经历实在是一件非常有趣的事情，史蒂夫，你是不是也在业余时间专门跑去参观了一遭钢铁侠博物馆？哦，别再用那种似懂非懂的眼神看着我了，拜托老冰棍，我没忘记我是谁，也没忘记我曾经经历过的一切，我知道这是幻境，我也知道现实中都发生了些什么。如果我一无所知的话，美国队长，我怎么可能若无其事地跑过来和你聊天？”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯感到了一种深深的挫败感，似乎在所有与托尼·斯塔克的对决中，他永远无法取得真正的胜利，这对向来战无不胜的美国队长来说可是一个不小的打击。但是在听到对方清醒如此的回答后，他终于在这小小的玩笑之外准确地抓住了重点。为什么知道这是幻境却不愿意醒来？史蒂夫·罗杰斯觉得自己隐约明白，但更多不解，于是他责问眼前一脸不以为然的人道：“既然你知道这一切都是幻境，为什么不强迫自己从幻境中醒来？你知道我们大家有多担心你吗？”

话一说出口，史蒂夫就有些后悔了，他或许不该用这种生硬的语气对幻境中的托尼·斯塔克说话。他也看到了，这个简单的，平凡的，褪去所有铅华的朴实世界，它不存在于先前史蒂夫·罗杰斯那种种设想中，但是在安静地沉浸于这个幻境里一段时间后，史蒂夫明白隐藏在这平凡身后的巨大魅力。他或许不该这么严厉地，强迫一个失去了父母的孩子离开他幻想出来的慈爱的父母身边，他应该再温柔一点，他应该在犯了这么多错后尝试去真正了解托尼·斯塔克一点。

二十岁的托尼直起身子，坐到了史蒂夫的身前，以免去他总是要偏头才能看见自己的麻烦，然后深深地，专注地看进那双湛蓝的瞳仁里。身周还有微风拂动，在这一片安谧的岁月静好中，托尼用那种标志性的斯塔克式语气，对史蒂夫说道：“我不想醒来，就是这样，史蒂夫。我后悔了，我不想再当钢铁侠了，我也不想再去给复仇者联盟收拾烂摊子了。我只想做回曾经的托尼·斯塔克，就像你看到的这样，我想和我的父母过这种普通人过到厌倦的生活。这一切既然在现实中不能实现，为何我不能借助幻境？”

自责感伴随着托尼·斯塔克说出口的每一个单词，渐渐将史蒂夫·罗杰斯吞噬。如果这场对话发生在内战之前的任何时候，如果这场对话发生之前他没有做任何对不起托尼的事，也不存在那个以死亡为主题的噩梦，那么他一定会很自然地严厉批评托尼这种不负责任的怠惰思想。然而现在的他做不到这一点，因为他明白这种怠惰的不负责任的思想有一部分正是源于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的所作所为对托尼·斯塔克造成的伤害。托尼选择了这样一种方式来逃避他们对战的事实，来逃避美国队长在钢铁侠辉煌灿烂的一生中投下的不可磨灭的阴影，史蒂夫有什么立场去责怪托尼呢？他心疼这样的托尼·斯塔克，他对这样的托尼·斯塔克感到愧疚，他只能无力地，用一种近乎恳求的语气劝导他：“但是这只是幻境，托尼。”

“当我把现实忘得一干二净的时候，它就不再是幻境了，史蒂夫。”青年错开两人对视的目光，倔强地说道，“它将成为我的现实，它将变成我最渴望的美好样子，直到永远。”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯在这样的回答中沉默了很久，如果可以的话，他也想在这个和平的没有战争的年代，过上一种平凡的安宁生活。但是从超级血清被注射进入他体内的那一刻起，在他身上被四倍强化的所有体征和品质面前，有一部分的史蒂夫·罗杰斯已经从这个世界上消失了，而存在下来的剩余部分，则终生都活在血清的桎梏之中。他不该有任何怨言，也没有任何怨言地背负起了美国队长的头衔，和这个头衔下的沉重的责任，就像托尼·斯塔克背负着钢铁侠的名誉一样。

他微微仰起头，看向远处树荫下依偎在一起的霍华德和玛丽亚。他情不自禁地对着他们微笑起来，哪怕树荫下的人根本看不见他的微笑，他也固执地认为自己收到了霍华德的回应。然后他低沉下嗓音，缓缓地，尽他可能温柔地对托尼·斯塔克说：“我很抱歉，托尼，我看轻了自己在你心中的分量。我很蠢，我居然以为自己在你胸口切出的伤痕，用一盒甜甜圈就可以抚平。我自以为是地搬回了复仇者大厦，像离开时那样毫不顾忌任何人的感受，然后强行将自己重新插回你们的生活，像什么事也没发生过那样，继续做每个人心中的队长。”

托尼·斯塔克放纵自己向后仰去，然后用双手支撑起身子，望向头顶一片去留无意的浮云，哂笑着回答：“如果你因为自己看到了什么而感到自责，史蒂夫，大可不必。如你所见，在我为自己规划的完美世界中，并没有你的戏份。我总算是弄明白了一点，我是一个生活在未来的人，而你生活在过去，我的未来里没有你，你的过去中也没有我，我们从一开始就不应该产生任何交集，队长，我们的相遇，就是一个错误。”

史蒂夫不太清楚自己究竟从眼前这个青年的口中听到了什么，他感到耳畔有一股强烈的轰鸣，淹没了外界的所有声音；他感到脑海中有一阵强烈的眩晕，隔绝了外界的一切刺激，使他两眼发黑。


	20. Chapter 20

托尼·斯塔克已经习惯于掌控这个由他的潜意识幻化出来的世界，这里的每一缕风，每一朵云，每一片树叶的运动轨迹都可以出于他的意志而随意改变。如果他想的话，他可以操纵日月同时当空，晨昏暂时留停，甚至光影交融，他就是这个世界的上帝。

所以他还未完全熟悉自己的身边多出了一个从现实中闯进来的史蒂夫。就他对史蒂夫·罗杰斯的了解，在听完自己刚刚的一番话后，美国队长更多的会选择用沉默不语来表示自己的态度。托尼·斯塔克开始揣摩，沉默不语，究竟又代表了美国队长的哪种态度？

因此当这个拥抱突如其来时，托尼·斯塔克还沉浸在自己对史蒂夫·罗杰斯的臆测中。他毫无准备，就被对方一把拉起，然后拥入一个温暖的，厚实的，比他能想象出的所有回答都要深情的怀抱中。

史蒂夫的手掌正抚着他的头顶，并且自作主张地将他那一头未梳理整齐的凌乱黑发用力按进美国队长的胸膛里。在视线经过一连串高速的变化后，他忽然就什么也看不见了，只剩下鼻尖萦绕的，熟悉的属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的气息在提醒着他自己正身处何处。

这一幕就像是一位妈妈正抱着闹脾气的小孩，托尼·斯塔克如此觉得。

他的手尴尬地垂在身侧，完全不知道该往哪里放，当然，他是不会回抱史蒂夫的，死也不会。他不想自己的老爸在远处隐约看到自家儿子和多年前的好友肆无忌惮地拥在一起，他知道史蒂夫做事往往一根筋，他不想自己天才的大脑被对方同化，否则他会生不如死。

在感到自己快要被史蒂夫充满力量的拥抱挤压到呼吸困难时，美国队长终于大发慈悲地放开了他，不过只稍稍放开了一点，他还是没能逃出史蒂夫结实的双臂设下的禁锢。他不断地企图错开史蒂夫望过来的灼热视线，但是当美国队长下定决心要做成一件事的时候，没人能从他的手掌心里逃脱，因此最后他不得不被迫与史蒂夫那双格外诱人的蓝眼睛对视，听着对方非常自大妄为地，自以为是地，武断地总结道：“可你已经与我产生了交集，托尼·斯塔克，别想逃走。我们的相遇在美国队长的眼中不是一个错误，美国队长的判断从来没有出错的时候。”

好吧，美国队长永远是对的，错的只会是智商甩史蒂夫·罗杰斯几条街的托尼·斯塔克。二十岁的托尼在史蒂夫的逼视中不加掩饰地翻了个白眼，眼前这个古板固执的人似乎非常享受用这种独裁的不容别人质疑的口气说话，让对方毫无反驳的余地，多么讨人厌，却又让人讨厌不起来。托尼的双手抵住史蒂夫的肩膀，企图拉开二人的距离，第一次，史蒂夫·罗杰斯从这位自负的科学家眼中看出了不知所措的惊慌，他很满意，所以他主动地放开了怀抱中的托尼。

“保持距离。”迅速将整个人往后挪了一大步，托尼心有余悸地朝史蒂夫竖起手掌，并在对方温顺纯良的笑容中，气愤自己不争气地搓了搓后槽牙。“这是上世纪四十年代的交友方式吗，老冰棍？一厢情愿？而且完全不顾及对方的感受？”

在心中苦恼地琢磨着该如何回答这个问题的史蒂夫没忘记保持面上的笑容，他觉得托尼可能并没有表现出来的那样对自己的拥抱感到抵触，他似乎已经在感化托尼·斯塔克这一目标上，迈出了成功的关键一步，他应该朝着这个方向继续努力。

这只是个幻境，史蒂夫不间断地催眠着自己，以免他会为刚刚那个主动过头的拥抱而羞赧到满脸通红。这只是个与现实无关的幻境，而他来此的唯一目的就是劝导托尼认清现实，然后主动从幻境中醒来。在达到这个目的的过程中，属于美国队长的强大力量并不能发挥出任何作用，现在的他手中唯一握紧的武器就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯与托尼·斯塔克之间的感情。他不想使用“利用”这个单词来形容他现在的作为，他只是在这个与现实无关的幻境中，毫无约束地放任自己，表达出他内心深处对托尼·斯塔克最真实的情感而已。史蒂夫这样安慰鼓励着自己，并在确认自己获得了足够的勇气后，于托尼·斯塔克惊讶的目光中，颇为无赖地耸起肩膀，张口答道：“这是史蒂夫·罗杰斯对托尼·斯塔克独特的交友方式。你看，就因为你的完美世界里没有我，所以我才自己找来了，要不然一个世界出现两个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，说不定我们会为了挽留你而打起来。”

托尼·斯塔克用一种微妙的目光自上而下地审视了史蒂夫·罗杰斯一番，如果不是现在这种蓝天白云绿地的氛围很适合做一场平静的交心，他一定会立马变出自己的实验室来，然后将眼前这个人用X光从头到脚扫描一遍，以确定他在现实与幻境的穿行中没有发生任何的基因变异。托尼不得不控制好自己一副见了鬼的难看表情，他可不想在史蒂夫·罗杰斯面前出丑，然后他还是固执地，用一种听上去游刃有余的口气嘲笑史蒂夫道：“说不定我醒来后，幻境中发生的一切都还记得，包括你对我说的每一句话。你最好不要放得太开，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫闻言吃惊地张开了嘴，露出那口完美的牙齿，他刚想解释些什么，却又突然住了口，眼神窘迫地在托尼身侧游移，不知不觉中连耳根都红透了。

果然是这么一回事，托尼·斯塔克面无表情地心想，他又一次准确无误地猜中了史蒂夫·罗杰斯的心思，这对他来说可不是什么值得高兴的事情，他不希望自己的思维逻辑和上世纪四十年代的老年人在一个节奏上。

史蒂夫觉得眼前正在发生的一切只是一个幻境，在两人之间这段短暂的沉默中，托尼的思绪不可避免地又迂回到这方面来。也许因为这只是个幻境，他们彼此可以尝试着再坦率一些，像他们在现实中想做却无法做到的那样。如此考虑后，托尼·斯塔克想起自己在内战后一直有好些话没有向史蒂夫·罗杰斯说出口，而现在可能是他一生中最千载难逢的好时机——一个不用为自己的言行负责的幻境。

于是他说：“既然这个世界现在完全由我来掌控，那么其实我一直有好几个问题想问问你，史蒂夫，在发现你并不是对身边的所有人都平等对待后。”在这里顿了顿，托尼的双眼中闪过一瞬的恍惚，然而没有人能知道那一瞬他想到了什么，“你会诚实回答我的，对吧？美国队长可不会说谎。”

“如果诚实的回答可以让你主动回到现实的话，我会。”

“别那么古板，老冰棍。瞧瞧现在多么好的气氛，只有我们两个人，不用担心贾维斯会躲在哪个角落里暗暗偷听，然后把它不该说出去的东西告诉不该告诉的人。这是场只属于我们两个人的对话，所以忘记你来此的目的，哪怕只是暂时的忘记，让现实什么的都见鬼去吧，史蒂夫，我只想好好听你的回答。”

史蒂夫对着满怀赤诚的托尼·斯塔克板起了脸，他绝不会让这个满脑子只有引诱自己留下的青年小鬼得逞，赌上美国队长的名义，绝对不会。因此他语气非常严肃地予以拒绝道：“我会好好回答，但是别妄想引诱我忘记此行的目的。”

“得了，还是这副死德性！不解风情！”托尼·史蒂夫的知心宝贝·斯塔克在心底将自己愚蠢的言行狠狠斥骂了一通，他居然对史蒂夫·罗杰斯这样的老顽固心存幻想，不可原谅。“算了，让我们回到正题，如果你不想忘记它们就不要忘记吧！接下来好好听我说，我对这件事真的非常好奇，那就是......我是说，如果当时我下手杀了巴恩斯，你现在会原谅我吗，史蒂夫？你看，我就废了巴恩斯的一条手臂，你就发了那么大的脾气。”

托尼·斯塔克手舞足蹈地在史蒂夫·罗杰斯面前将那个场景表演了一番，以用这种花哨的动作来掩盖自己的心虚。事实上提问之前他已知道答案，还会有谁比他更了解史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个人呢？他只是想听史蒂夫亲口确认这个答案罢了，他只是想用史蒂夫·罗杰斯亲口说出的这句“不会，如果你杀了巴基，我永远都不会原谅你”来封死自己心中默念的一遍遍万一。

现在他明白了，没有想象中的一线生机，他将永远都得不到史蒂夫的原谅。多么诚实的答案，他哂笑：“很好，老实话，美国队长果然不会说谎。那么再告诉我，史蒂夫，如果几年前在纽约，抱着核弹穿过传送门的人是你的巴基，你还会那么冷静地，果断地，不掺杂任何感情色彩地下令关闭传送门吗？你会吗，史蒂夫？”

“我……”

“你犹豫了，史蒂夫。不必再回答我，一秒的犹豫足够在那个时候阻止你下达命令。”

“听我说托尼，巴基他……”

托尼·斯塔克不耐烦地打断了史蒂夫·罗杰斯正要说出口的解释：“我知道，巴基·巴恩斯是你还没有成为美国队长，还没有注射超级血清前，就一直默默陪伴你支持你的好兄弟。我查过太多你们的资料了，史蒂夫，在听到霍华德跟我提了一千遍美国队长的故事后。”他代替被堵上嘴的史蒂夫，向他自己解释道，“那时的你还是个经常被街头混混欺负的……怎么说，豆芽菜？你喜欢这个称呼么？不过无所谓，反正你现在也用不上这个绰号了。在那个时候，他会每次及时出现在被人欺负的你面前，帮你打跑坏蛋，是不是？他会在每个人都嘲笑你软弱无能时，真诚地帮你说上几句好话，是不是？他是当时的你身边唯一一个可以交心的朋友，我想你们一定在七十年前分享了一段很棒的经历……然后你变强大了，在享受了他那么多次的保护后，你终于足够强大到去保护曾经看上去高大强壮的巴基·巴恩斯了。那种感觉一定很美妙吧，史蒂夫？可惜的是你根本没有保护好他，那列列车和峡谷是不是直到现在都会不时地造访你的梦境呢，史蒂夫？你是不是无数次地后悔着自己没有拉住巴基·巴恩斯的手？幸好你没有拉住，史蒂夫，否则的话，在沉睡了七十年后重新醒来，你认识的巴基·巴恩斯已经变成一堆白骨了。不幸中的万幸！你居然又见到了他！感谢上帝！哪怕你的巴基已被洗脑成了九头蛇的特工，你也自始至终没有想过要放弃他，对吧，史蒂夫？你怎么可能放弃一个曾那样真心待你的好兄弟呢？要是我我也不会，我会愿意为他赴汤蹈火。事实上你做到了，美国队长就是这么的战无不胜，你救回了你的巴基，并再次和他并肩作战。在这样一个对你来说完全陌生的时代拥有一位七十年前的故人，会是什么样的感觉呢，史蒂夫？我想你们在一起的那短暂时间里，一定彼此分享了很多七十年前发生过的有趣故事吧？比如说，曾经的巴基·巴恩斯帮看上去没什么吸引力的史蒂夫·罗杰斯追求某个心仪的女生？”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯保持了沉默，他无话可说，所有他要说的话，都让托尼·斯塔克的伶牙俐齿说完了。托尼·斯塔克也保持了沉默，话都说到这份上了，他想如果自己和史蒂夫互换了身份，别说原谅托尼·斯塔克，他能克制住自己想将对方弄死的冲动就已经很不错了，这样的他又能从史蒂夫的身上指望些什么呢？

他不想从史蒂夫·罗杰斯的口中听到这段无谓的解释，因为他知道自己在听完史蒂夫深情款款的叙述后，会心软，会向美国队长缴械投降，会就此了事，却又一辈子都无法真正放下这个心结。七十年的鸿沟他鞭长莫及，他束手无策。

史蒂夫看着托尼·斯塔克在这沉默中倔强地转过身去，拿较之自己可谓瘦弱的背影对着他，他对托尼说：“首先，我不许你再做那种无谓的假设，托尼·斯塔克。巴基·巴恩斯不会成为那个抱着核弹的人，他做不到，那个时候，能拯救我们的人只有你，只有托尼·斯塔克，只有钢铁侠。七十年前的旧人已经全部离我而去了，托尼，我从不为死人活着，可是七十年后的新人还在我的身边，他们使这个陌生的年代离我不再那么遥远。这对我来说可能需要时间适应，但是我必须告诉你，托尼，我不想永远做个过时之人。”

托尼·斯塔克发现他果然开始心软了，他开始蛊惑自己，过去的已全部过去，他们的未来，复仇者联盟的未来里不会再横亘着一个巴基·巴恩斯和七十年的岁月。但是历史遗留的伤口并没有完全痊愈，如果不将它愈合，总有一天它会突然出现在美好的未来里，然后将自己血淋淋地撕开，声嘶力竭地告诉他们曾经发生过的一切。

他已经和自己约定好了，要在彼此之间更坦率一些。

“我差点死在西伯利亚，美国队长。”毫无预兆的，托尼突然开口说道，“你和你的好伙伴乘着飞机离开后，大概没想过我是怎么去的。钢甲失去了能量源，穿在身上冷得像一块冰，如果不是幻视及时找到了我的话，这场对话也就没有发生的可能了。”

这段关于死亡的描述，再次于二人间降临了一段死般的沉寂。身畔有风拂过，在柔软的草地里掀起一阵阵碧浪，丛丛的草尖游走于皮肤之上，引起了细微的瘙痒。托尼出神地望着极远处与这碧绿连为一线的天空，沉默太久，久到他快要以为史蒂夫·罗杰斯抛下了自己，一个人回去了彼此之间只存在隐瞒与逃避的现实。

然后，一个重量在这死寂之中突然落到了他的肩头，他感到自己的腰被人轻轻地，小心翼翼地环住。有隐约的濡湿感透过衣服的面料传来，他听见，史蒂夫·罗杰斯在自己的耳边用一种近乎哽咽的声音不断喃喃道：“你还活着，托尼，你还活着。”


	21. Chapter 21

史蒂夫·罗杰斯不明白，为什么托尼·斯塔克总是能这样准确无误且一针见血地道出自己心中所想，而他对托尼·斯塔克的梦境做出的每一种假设，最后都与真相差之千里。他曾经那么天真地以为，作为钢铁侠的托尼·斯塔克，在见证过那么多无能为力的悲壮死亡后，战友的离去只会为他带来痛苦、愧疚、自责或所有除了恐惧外的负面情绪。

他曾经如此天真地以为，直到托尼·斯塔克用这种好像在谈论天气好坏的口气，平静地告诉他曾被他遗弃在身后的真相，他才明白那个叫杰瑞的小鬼口中所说的美味噩梦究竟缘何产生。那种沉痛的，无法挽回的恐惧，在托尼·斯塔克毫无波澜的话音结束后，几乎要咆哮着涌来扼住他的咽喉，将他逼进绝望的逼仄角落，看他一个人在无尽的黑暗中懊悔着悲伤哭泣。

他轻轻环住托尼的腰，不敢靠得太近，怕太近的距离会给这个单纯的动作加上太多不必要的情愫；也不敢放得太远，怕太远后无法如此真切地确认眼前人别于死亡的存在。他在托尼·斯塔克的耳边不断重复着那几个单调的词语，似乎想要借此得到对方肯定的回应，但是直到渐渐淡去的声音归于沉默，除了沉默，他什么也没有得到。

就像他曾经对托尼·斯塔克解释为何要隐瞒霍华德死亡的真相一样，或许彼此之间无法完成的坦率实则是对对方的一种保护。如果一种痛苦没有强烈到无法独自消化，何必要顾自地将另一个人牵扯其中，品尝这无穷回味的苦涩？更何况他们本就与普通人不同，他们是超级英雄，他们在各自的征程中已经习惯了独自承受太多的东西，当他们穿上华丽的战衣后，谁的目光还会落在战衣之后的狰狞伤口上？因此当这坦率姗姗来迟时，其中窖藏的所有情绪，就像一碗陈年的烈酒，灼烫着不得不一口一口强自吞咽之人的喉舌。

托尼·斯塔克垂下眼睑，将右手同样轻柔地覆上史蒂夫的手背，然后缓缓地握紧它，用托尼·斯塔克在战甲之外拥有的全部力量将它握紧。脱口的声音宛如梦中低喃的呓语，他问：“你为什么要回来呢，史蒂夫？在我还没有原谅你的时候，你为什么要突然闯回来呢？”

因为布鲁斯·班纳的一句话，史蒂夫不用假以思索就可以如此确认地回答，因为布鲁斯·班纳在复仇者大厦的门前告诉他，复仇者联盟是可以发挥出美国队长全部力量的最佳环境，所以他选择了回去。就是这么简单的原因，没有任何多余的关于托尼·斯塔克的思虑，也没有任何关于那场内战还未消停的风波的顾忌，因为他知道这些都不会成为问题，托尼·斯塔克总有一天会原谅他。他也没有错，托尼·斯塔克最后确实那般轻易地原谅了他，毕竟他是美国队长，美国队长从未出过错。

在这个幻境中，他们已经心照不宣地约定好要对彼此更加坦率一些，但史蒂夫发现有些东西无论他如何坦率也说不出口。这个答案终将永远地沉睡在美国队长的心中，淡化了全部细节，他最后还是诚实地简略回答：“为了我自己。”

托尼·斯塔克轻轻地笑出了声，只是轻轻地笑出了声，不带有任何斯塔克式的情绪。他拉开史蒂夫放在自己腰部的手，拉开两人之间过分亲近的距离，然后低下头，认真地观察着这只手掌掌心中错综复杂的纹络。它们总会在自己的前进道路上与另一条交错着相遇，有的会融为一体延伸到无法继续延伸的尽头，有的却在这一点的相交后分道扬镳，渐行渐远。托尼·斯塔克不知道自己和史蒂夫·罗杰斯属于哪一种，他只知道他们现在正站在这个相交的分岔路口上。

“你说得对，史蒂夫，我比你更需要复仇者联盟。”托尼说，“你不在意这个联盟能不能一直团结着走下去，因为只要你振臂一呼，会有无数人积极响应你的号召。你是几代人心中的精神领袖，在他们眼中，就像你说的，美国队长从来不会有出错的时候，大家会发自内心地跟随你。那么，这群人叫复仇者联盟，或是叫别的什么联盟，对你来说又有什么区别呢？你需要一个团体来充分发挥美国队长的力量，而这个团体你可以轻而易举地获得。可我不同，我在大多数人眼里，不过是个刚愎自用，靠一套盔甲才勉强成为超级英雄的怪胎罢了。所以我需要它——哪怕在我的同伴眼中我也是这样一个从来不顾及他人感受的自大鬼，我需要它来向一位故去的老友证明，我并不像他说的那样一无所有⋯⋯我害怕它支离破碎，所以企图靠复活贾维斯来麻痹自己对时间的知觉，让大家将曾经发生过的事情尽可能地遗忘。事实证明这并没有效果，”托尼·斯塔克让开史蒂夫·罗杰斯搭在自己肩头的脑袋，回身望向那双微红的湛蓝眼睛，“否则的话这场对话也不可能发生。”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯直到现在才恍然发现，当他自己义无反顾地朝前迈进，双眼中只剩下正前方的一点时，原来与他并肩而来的人已逐渐被他落在了身后，苦苦地拼尽全力来追赶他的背影，而他从来不施舍回眸。无论是谁，在这样看上去永无止境的追寻中也会疲累，他也确实从托尼·斯塔克那若无其事的，漫不经心的语气中听出了倦意。或许对方已经放弃了这种没有任何回报的追寻，或许对方已经决定了要与他背道相驰，史蒂夫想，这次他不会再出错了，他会回过头，用美国队长战无不胜的信念，去追回那个与他渐渐远离的人。

“我知道复仇者联盟在你心中的重要性，托尼，即便以前的我一直对此视若无睹。”史蒂夫说，“我知道你的自尊心使你难以启口用那个单词来概括复仇者联盟于你的意义，你也不必启口。你需要知道的是，从现在开始，不，是从你回到现实中的那一刻开始，史蒂夫·罗杰斯会与你一起，努力经营好这个大家庭。家庭，我替你将这个单词说了出来，我向你保证，再不会有任何事，可以将这个家庭分开。”

“为了骗我回去，你确实在嘴巴上下了番功夫，史蒂夫。”托尼·斯塔克放开了史蒂夫·罗杰斯的手，站起身拍打去衣料上沾惹的碎草，迈开脚步，重新向树荫下的霍华德走去。“回去吧。我从来没想过要引诱你留下，这里也不需要你，史蒂夫。”

托尼·斯塔克离去的脚步踏在茂盛生长的草地上，留下了一串清脆却沉重的跫音。史蒂夫·罗杰斯同样站起了身子，并将美国队长的脊背挺到笔直。这脚步声正在他的耳畔渐响渐轻，伴随着它主人的背影渐行渐远，每一步的愈加远去，每一米的愈加疏离，都在催促着史蒂夫·罗杰斯开口挽留。微风忽然越加猛烈地刮动，将竖起的夹克衣领一下一下拍打到史蒂夫的脸颊上，留下一瞬稍纵即逝的痛意。

他对着那背影喊道：“我需要你。你说过你不能放我走，你说你需要我。所以你不能离我而去，因为我也需要你。”

没有回应，视线里很快便再次变得一无所有。史蒂夫·罗杰斯站在这片和他的眼睛同样湛蓝的天空下，久久地凝望着视线之末。他要站在这里等到那个人的回头，倘若托尼·斯塔克就此抛弃他，他便站在这里等到时间的尽头。如果从今往后他的现实与幻境中都不再有托尼·斯塔克这个人，那么，便让他跟着那个远去的背影一起沉沦。

他是美国队长，没有人可以改变他的决定。


	22. Chapter 22

一滴冷汗从洛基的额角缓缓滑落，他皱眉看着这位在铁罐卧室中靠着扶椅沉沉昏睡的人，紧抿的唇线微微颤动后，抬头与守候在一旁的娜塔莎和克林特交换了一个复杂的眼神：“我已经控制不了他的意识了，他将自己滞留在了铁人的幻境里，如果再不将他唤醒……”洛基挑动眉梢，没有再说下去。

闻言克林特激动地差点直接尖叫起来，他一直坚信着美国队长是个十分靠谱的人，真没想到史蒂夫·罗杰斯这么让他失望。现在一个麻烦还没有完全解决，队长就迫不及待地送了一个更大的麻烦给他们，真是感谢上帝！果然自己在最后投奔钢铁侠阵营的决定是非常正确的，克林特在心中默默地点了点头，随即发现身侧的娜塔莎没有一点儿紧张或是担忧情绪地走到了史蒂夫的身边，并且攥紧了罗曼诺夫特工的拳头。

一头红发的娜塔莎扶住史蒂夫松垮下来的肩膀，深吸了一口气。“但愿队长醒来后不会找我算账。”她朝一脸兴致勃勃等候看好戏的洛基点头示意，又白了还没跟上自己节奏的满脸迷茫的克林特一眼，再次深吸了一口气后，将握紧的拳头对准了美国队长的腹部，然后狠狠地打了下去。

“干得漂亮！”克林特忍不住欢呼道。紧接着，在他还沉浸于亲眼目睹了美国队长被揍的巨大喜悦中，尚未反应过来之时，娜塔莎一把拽过了他的胳膊，将他推到了惊呼着托尼·斯塔克的名字，猛然从无意识状态中清醒过来的史蒂夫·罗杰斯面前。克林特还在半空中挥舞着他的小拳头，然后就这样猝不及防地对上了美国队长投射过来的锐利目光。“早上好，史蒂夫。”他咽了口唾沫，干巴巴地冲着刚醒之人招呼道。

“克林特？”在看清了面前之人的容貌后，史蒂夫揉了揉自己突然传来一阵绞痛的胃，感觉就像在睡梦中被人狠狠地揍了一拳。疑惑的目光从克林特·巴顿的拳头上扫过，史蒂夫不解地皱起了眉头。“你不是在睡觉么？”

巴顿特工在美国队长凛冽的目光攻势下，灵敏地向后退了一小步，将身体靠上托尼·斯塔克的床沿，让始作俑者娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫挡在自己身前，然后僵硬着微笑答道：“我已经睡够十几个小时了，队长。我们刚刚替下幻视和女巫的班，因为班纳博士强调最好不要将洛基单独留在你们身边。真高兴这么快你就醒过来了，队长，我想，现在这里应该没有我们三个人什么事了……索尔那么久没见到他弟弟，一定想得慌，我们这就过去看看他……”

克林特心虚地在史蒂夫目光的追随下，推搡着娜塔莎和满不情愿的洛基离开了这间屋子，这让意识尚未完全清醒的史蒂夫感到有些莫名。四倍于常人的听力使他能清楚地听见一路离去的三人低下声来的细语：克林特正朝娜塔莎抱怨她不仗义的行为，他说光在旁边看着，都能觉出来那一拳打在身上会有多痛。所以原来是娜塔莎打的自己，史蒂夫想。洛基则一直在旁边坏笑，惹得克林特非常懊恼地责怪起娜塔莎没有将这个揍美国队长还不用担心被报复的大好机会让给自己。娜塔莎一巴掌糊上克林特的后脑，并警告他如果再多废话一句，他就可以免费享受到双倍于美国队长的待遇，而且这回得用大腿。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯一脸惶惑地看着空洞洞的卧室门口，他们就这样走了，还一路聊着一些乱七八糟，与主题完全无关的东西。史蒂夫感到心尖冰凉凉的，难道都没有人关心一下他花了十几个小时做出的努力有没有收回成效吗？想到成效，史蒂夫冰凉凉的心尖感到更加的冰凉凉。他将这件事搞砸了，彻底地搞砸了，最后不仅没有唤回托尼·斯塔克，还差点把他自己搭了进去。又伸手揉了揉胃，史蒂夫疼得龇了龇牙，娜塔莎下手可真是一点儿情面也不留，难怪他能这么成功地从幻境中醒来。

身形颓废地跌坐回靠椅里，史蒂夫垂下脑袋，按了按鼻翼以保持精神。他抬头想要再好好看看沉睡中的托尼·斯塔克的脸，他一定会用尽一切办法来救回这个人的，他发誓。

然后他看到四十岁的托尼·斯塔克正靠坐在床头，睁大的双眼中满是好奇地瞪着自己，感觉就像在看一场现场直播的马戏表演。史蒂夫在托尼的注视中完全愣住了，他刚刚还在心中对自己置下那么一段豪言壮语，转瞬后，等待着他去拯救的人就看起来毫发无损地出现在了他面前。这下他总算是明白过来为何克林特会说这里没有他们三人什么事了，看来他的同伴们并不是想象中那么冷漠的人。

“嗨。”觉察出在史蒂夫呆滞的表情里，二人间的气氛稍稍有些尴尬，托尼尽量使自己看上去没有那么愚蠢地对着美国队长打了个友好的招呼。事实上他感觉自己已经在幻境中对史蒂夫解释得够清楚了，这里没有史蒂夫·罗杰斯什么事，他可以先回到现实中去，然后托尼·斯塔克在忙完了幻境中的事宜后，也会自己乖乖地回去现实中。谁知道他都睁开眼睛从幻境中醒过来了，这个老冰棍还一副死样地摊在靠椅里。看来他这辈子都不能指望史蒂夫·罗杰斯可以跟上他托尼·斯塔克的思维节奏了。

史蒂夫对此一无所知，他只看见了幻境中那个年纪轻轻的托尼·斯塔克拒绝了他的请求，固执地重新走回了父亲身边，还示意他哪凉快哪待着去。他以为对方已经在那种天伦之乐中迷失了自己对现实的判断，他想等到托尼·斯塔克回心转意的一天。就像他从来不会放弃巴基一样，他更不会放弃托尼·斯塔克。

所以，为什么托尼会比他先醒来呢？史蒂夫没空思考这个问题，一种失而复得的巨大喜悦冲昏了他的头脑，让这些该死的问题暂时见鬼去吧，美国队长总有一天能把它们的来龙去脉搞得清清楚楚。眼下，还有更重要的事情等待着史蒂夫·罗杰斯去做，那就是，冲到托尼·斯塔克的床边，给这个永远不知道为别人着想的混蛋一个拥抱。史蒂夫·罗杰斯几乎将他金色的脑袋整个埋进了托尼·斯塔克的怀里，双臂将对方紧紧环住。托尼回抱了他，当托尼反应过来的时候，他已经下意识地回抱了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。这可真该死，抱都抱了，他还没有脸皮厚到可以若无其事地再把这双不受他控制的手拿开。

这一幕就像是一位妈妈正抱着受了委屈的小孩，托尼·斯塔克无可救药地想，他一直以为只有史蒂夫·罗杰斯这种人身上才会有强大的母性光辉，果然近墨者黑。在心中深深地叹了一口气，并拿手掌抚了抚史蒂夫细软的金发，托尼·斯塔克已做好万分思想准备地开口问道：“你是不是在我睡着的时候对我干了什么不可挽回的事情，史蒂夫？”

美国队长在钢铁侠的怀里笑出了声。而正当史蒂夫·罗杰斯准备抬起他的脑袋，将眼前这个不识好歹的人好好批评一顿的时候，幻视毫无预兆地突然穿墙出现在了两人面前，吓得托尼·斯塔克揪着手中的金发，一把将史蒂夫·罗杰斯的脑袋更深地按进了自己的怀中。“幻视！有你这样不经过爸爸的允许就擅闯家长房间的小孩吗？”他怒气冲冲地对着这位不速之客吼道。

“非常抱歉打扰了你们。”幻视满怀歉意地看了看床边抱成一团的两人，然后指了指敞开的房门，好心提醒他们道：“或许你们在要干什么之前，应该先把房门关上，这样有助于保护你们的隐私，因为你们不能责备无心路过门口和窗边而看到房内情景的人。”

史蒂夫保持着现在这个尴尬的姿势，听着幻视把他的话说完。他一点儿也不想抬起自己的脑袋，他不想幻视在看到他一张熟透了的脸后，又发表出一番浮想联翩的言论来，无论是史蒂夫·罗杰斯还是美国队长都不想。他现在唯一庆幸的是需要应付这种场合的人是托尼·斯塔克而不是他自己，很明显他抱着的这位花花公子对处理这种误会驾轻就熟。

“所以你到底来这儿干什么，儿子？”托尼先是疑惑地低头看了看怀中毫无反应的人一眼，随后又抬头看了看将自己悬浮在半空中的幻视一眼，“有事快说，没事的话你现在可以走了。”

“我想我已经道过歉了，斯塔克先生，我很抱歉自己不合时宜的出现妨碍到了你和罗杰斯先生，但是您不应该再这样满怀敌意地对我。”幻视一本正经地为自己辩护道，“我来这里是想通知队长，有一大群不明身份的人正在企图攻击复仇者大厦，其他复仇者们已经准备好出去迎敌了，你和罗杰斯先生可能不得不先将私事放在一边。”

托尼不耐烦地对着这位人造人挥了挥手，以前他怎么从来没发现幻视原来这么烦人。“好了好了，我知道了，我和队长马上就会出去。你可以先赶赴战场支援我们的同伴了，幻视宝宝。”

幻视坚持着意味不明地又看了两人一会儿，才将自己落回地面，规矩地选择了从门离开，还非常贴心地帮两人关上了房门。天知道他为什么要这么做，托尼·斯塔克的内心在咆哮。然后他继续揪着手中的金发，将史蒂夫的脑袋从闷热的怀中提了起来，接着一把将他推开，嚷嚷道：“听到没有，老冰棍，该去工作了！瞧，我第一次在床上躺了这么久，我想死我的盔甲了。”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯没有回答托尼·斯塔克的话，只闷着头往屋外跑去，然后“砰——”地一声撞坏了托尼卧室的房门。

“你为什么不提醒这个可怜的傻大个幻视过来了，贾维斯？”

“因为你把我给静音了，先生。”


	23. Chapter 23

这大约是复仇者联盟自创建以来，打过的最沉闷的一仗，位于纽约北部的复仇者大厦竟然遭受到了一群身份不明者的猛烈攻击。复仇者联盟的成员们绞尽脑汁也想象不出，这个世界上有哪个反派会蠢到指派一群小喽啰来攻击这个云集了八名超级英雄的联盟的大本营。然而在看到这场袭击并非由任何反派发动，反而来自人数众多的手无寸铁的普通民众后，所有人脸上先前那种带着点玩闹意味的表情全都沉默了下去。

现在八位复仇者，以及全副武装跃跃欲试的洛基，被从四面八方源源不断汹涌而来的纽约居民们团团围住。“我们现在该怎么办，队长？”握紧手中的武器，娜塔莎望向站在九人最前面，连美国队长的制服都未来及换上的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，问出了其他成员们心中共同的疑惑。即使现在的复仇者联盟在民众心中还未完全建立起它的威信，但也不至于引起规模如此巨大的示威袭击，这内里一定有什么猫腻。史蒂夫冷静地环视了一圈身周，眉头只微微一皱，很快便作出判断道：“看他们的眼睛，他们正被人操纵着，完全不知道自己正在做什么。我们必须阻止他们的行动，但不能造成任何伤亡。”

“这听上去可不太容易。”克林特苦笑了一声，将手中的箭矢插回了背后的箭筒之中，伸手拍了拍布鲁斯·班纳的肩膀，“看来今天没有浩克的戏份了，博士。”

托尼·斯塔克操纵着他的钢甲，不停地在几人头顶飞来飞去地绕着圈子。他掌心的斥力炮和钢甲里配备的各种杀伤力武器，可不懂根据它瞄准的对手身份来调整攻击力度的技术，而这可能意味着他要与布鲁斯·班纳结伴在一旁袖手观战了。“不能造成任何伤亡是什么意思，队长？”想到这里，托尼·斯塔克更加烦躁地绕起圈子来，在床上躺了那么久，现在的他急需来一场热身运动以活络筋骨。

“意思是，在政府部队赶来支援前，我们只能用拳头把这些人一个个地全部敲晕。”脱掉身上碍事的皮夹克，史蒂夫·罗杰斯握了握双拳，一马当先地冲进了敌人越缩越小的包围圈里，收起弓箭装备的克林特·巴顿紧随其后。这可是克林特有史以来第一次，在与复仇者联盟成员们的合作中发掘出了属于他们这种正常体质的人的巨大优势——他可不用像这群个个都力大无穷的怪咖们那样，担心自己会一个不小心就将这群袭击者中的某个谁弄死了。“限制超能力的肉搏感觉真好。”巴顿特工激动地对罗曼诺夫说。

在发现现场并无自己的用武之地后，布鲁斯·班纳在旺达的帮助下回到了复仇者大厦，以免现场的暴乱会滋生出什么不必要的麻烦。索尔将他沦为累赘的锤子也抡了回去，并成功砸碎了还在修缮阶段的三十八层的落地窗，仍在半空中孜孜不倦绕着圈子的托尼·斯塔克为此在无线电里将他狠狠地骂了一顿。以一个高难度动作躲避开民众中的持枪者从暗处射来的冷箭后，史蒂夫·罗杰斯揉了揉自己胀痛的耳朵，无奈道：“如果你的炮弹们暂时没有施展的舞台，托尼，能不能麻烦你把我的盾牌取来？”

“小事一桩，队长，我就说今天看你打架时总觉得少了点什么。”托尼·斯塔克得意洋洋地在面甲中吹了声口哨，然后天知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯那块没长腿没长手更没长耳朵的盾牌是怎样在接收到托尼的召唤后，自己从大厦的某个角落中飞出来，并准确无误地落进美国队长手中的。“这就是你为它开发出的新功能吗，斯塔克？”一拳放倒了两位围攻上来的壮实大叔，克林特·巴顿兴奋地嚷完，就被黄雀在后的一位体型壮硕的拳击手正面命中鼻梁。托尼·斯塔克及时降落到捂着鼻子嗷嗷乱叫的克林特身边，用自己的铁拳帮他报了这一拳之仇。“专心点，肥啾，斯塔克研制出的新功能比这炫酷多了。”

闻言，史蒂夫·罗杰斯好奇地在战斗间隙打量起自己手中的老伙计来，他没感受出这块盾牌较之平时有任何不同，并且他已经开始后悔拜托托尼将它弄出来了。振金材料像往常一样，以它绝佳的防御力将冲他而来的子弹无一例外地反弹了回去，而史蒂夫不得不为此分出一部分心思，以确保反射出去的子弹不会误伤某个倒霉鬼。升回半空巡视战况的托尼·斯塔克不费吹灰之力，就看出了史蒂夫·罗杰斯到现在仍没有发现来自斯塔克先生的精心创意。“往你的右手上看。”于是他贴心地提醒美国队长道。

遵循指令看过去的史蒂夫在惊讶中差点被罗曼诺夫特工扔过来的敌人砸中脑袋。“对他们温柔一点儿，娜塔莎！”纠正完满脸不以为意的女特工如此粗暴的行为，美国队长难以置信地伸手去摸被刻在盾牌内部的一个他无比熟悉的标志。“你把我的盾牌变成了斯塔克工业的新产品？”

“纠正！那是我老爸的盾牌！我当然有权力把它变成斯塔克工业的附属品。”忙于推着大货车以堵住敌人后方支援部队的托尼答道，“这样你下次怒气过脑，又把它随手丢掉的时候，拾金不昧者会知道该把这破烂玩意儿往哪里还。”

娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫在美国队长“哦，你还对那件事耿耿于怀！”的回应进行到一半时，一把扯掉了自己的无线耳机，并用大腿绞住了一个看上去不太经摔的高个子的脖子，将他扔向了一旁的克林特·巴顿。收到一份意外之礼的巴顿特工不得不先放下手头的敌人，好去接住这个可怜的娜塔莎的出气筒，以防止他在被娜塔莎摔出半身不遂后，跑来复仇者联盟要求赔款。“冷静点，娜塔莎。”他指着自己的右耳安慰对方道，“我知道这两个人很烦，但是忍耐点，毕竟美国队长一直教育我们，我们现在是一家人。”

“洛基，你能想办法解除这些人的精神控制吗？用你的魔法！”在不小心又拧断了一个人的胳膊后，索尔不耐烦地冲着自己的弟弟大声吼道。洛基绿色的身影灵巧地于人群中穿梭，所过之处人们应声倒下，他拍了拍衣角根本就不存在的灰尘，朝哥哥翻了个白眼。“别跟我说话，索尔，要不然我可能一下用力过猛，就将这群蝼蚁们碾死了。”

“谁能告诉我为什么洛基会在这里！他应该乖乖地待在我的大厦中观战！我们不需要他，他会把整个纽约夷平！”

“注意你的语言，斯塔克！我弟弟正在为我们而战！他一点儿多余的心思也没有。”

“就算他有，你也看不出来！阿斯加德的傻大个。”

“团结，朋友们，禁止内讧。”美国队长友情提示。

“我们犯了一个致命的错误。”无线电中突然传来了远离战场的布鲁斯·班纳的声音，“我们不该提醒杰瑞地球人的精神力很薄弱，现在他已经意识到自己拥有操控地球人的力量了。难怪这么些天来他都没有任何动静，看看他的杰作，不得不说这位外星人非常了解我们复仇者联盟的软肋。”

“杰瑞？杰瑞是谁？”

“那个为你和队长的友谊慷慨助攻的人。”克林特如此总结。

“所以他不仅拿走了我的噩梦，害我在床上躺了这么久，现在还指挥这么一大群人民志愿军来攻击我的大厦？这么一大群！他简直发动了全纽约的所有居民！这个叫杰瑞的人到底躲在哪儿？我必须得让他尝尝我战甲的威力。”

“为什么到现在都看不到一个警察的身影？”旺达焦灼地问。

“或许政府部门期待眼前这个场景已经期待很久了，准备好上明天晨报的头版头条吧，伙计们。如果我们之中任何一个人不小心在这里杀死了谁，一定都会引起漫天非议……”托尼·斯塔克唠叨着嘴头的话，并在成功阻断了所有方向的支援民众后，盘旋着降落到美国队长的攻击区域中。他还想就“非议”一词扩展出一番义愤填膺的激烈言辞，却在打晕了一个实在没什么杀伤力还妄图搞偷袭的老爷爷后，意外瞥见美国队长疏于防范的身后那根黑漆漆的枪口。

托尼·斯塔克知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯可以想出三十种不重样的方式来躲避拙劣如此的攻击，他不知道自己为什么要在这样的认知中抬起右臂，就在那一瞬间他想起了幻视在某个作战会议中说出的话：“在传统民间习俗中，认为噩梦有三种，第一种是已经死去的人来托梦，第二种是恶鬼作祟，第三种是看到未来将要发生的可怕事情。”

他为什么会记住这么一段没有任何科学依据，纯属民间迷信的话？他问自己，但是他没有得到回答。不知道为什么，明明他的噩梦已经被那个叫杰瑞的人取走，可西伯利亚的风雪还是在这一刻刮进了他的视线中。接着他感到自己的身体有些不受控制，就像噩梦里他眼睁睁看着自己杀死史蒂夫时一样。

看到未来将要发生的可怕事情。

不，一颗子弹就算命中了目标，也要不了美国队长的性命。他知道，可是一种莫名的强烈恐惧已经将他的思维与本能强行分开。他又感受到了那种，斥力炮在蓄能时产生的微弱热量，只是这次不同，这一次，他是不受控制地要去保护史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他在遵循本心。

血液如鲜花怒放，淋漓着落下，并沿街道的坡度缓缓朝托尼·斯塔克的脚下蔓延而去。伴随着死亡的呼唤，被操纵的民众们纷纷失去意识晕倒在地。这场战斗就这样结束了，所有复仇者们都停下了动作，将视线的中心聚焦到那个平日里总是爱出风头的人身上。

他们都听到了托尼·斯塔克的钢甲发出的独一无二的炮声。

“托尼！”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯大声呼唤着维持攻击姿势一动不动之人的名字，并不顾一切地朝他跑去。


	24. Chapter 24

史蒂夫·罗杰斯第二次举起他的盾牌砸开托尼·斯塔克面甲的动作，与毫无经验的第一次比显得流畅了很多。有了一次的手感作为基础，史蒂夫将每一寸力量都控制得恰到好处，连托尼下巴上的一根胡茬都没受到损害。然后他第二次丢掉了自己的盾牌，不像第一次那般潇洒，抬起空出的双手，抚上了托尼·斯塔克有些冰凉的面颊，强迫他与自己对视。

托尼像是刚从梦境中清醒过来一般，顺着史蒂夫的力道僵硬地偏过脑袋，在对方那满是担忧的目光中轻轻一颤。他伸手握住了史蒂夫的手臂，很用力，用力到微微颤抖着将史蒂夫更近地拉向自己。他望进那双仿佛能包容一切晦暗的浩瀚眸中，失措地问：“我刚刚做了什么，史蒂夫？”

久久未得到目露迟疑的美国队长的答复，托尼·斯塔克焦急地想要偏过头去用自己的双眼确认事实，却被史蒂夫·罗杰斯坚定中不乏温柔的力量禁锢住了动作。其实没有必要这么做，托尼想对史蒂夫说，美国队长高大的身躯并不能完全挡住地上那滩潺潺流动的血，他知道自己做了什么，他刚刚杀了人。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯不知道现在的自己应该为托尼·斯塔克做些什么。就在刚刚，他知道他的身后有根已瞄准了目标的枪口正蓄势待发，只要腾起身子在半空中转个圈，他便能轻松避开这种拙劣的攻击。他同样知道托尼也发现了这位偷袭者，他本以为钢铁侠会很慷慨地帮他解决这个麻烦，或是用那身坚硬无比的钢甲替他挡下烦人的子弹，像他们在之前经历过的无数场战斗中所完成的合作一样。

最后托尼·斯塔克确实帮美国队长解决了这个麻烦，以一种超乎所有人预料的方式。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯坚信这不是托尼·斯塔克的主观意识驱使他的身体做出的行动。他没想到那个噩梦，那个关于史蒂夫·罗杰斯死亡的噩梦，在被杰瑞吞噬且消化完全后，还会对托尼产生如此严重的影响。感受着对方的皮肤在自己的掌心中逐渐温暖，就在史蒂夫支吾着不知该如何将眼前发生的一切含糊过去时，托尼·斯塔克失神的双眼恢复了清明。他拉开了史蒂夫的手臂，脸上惶惑的表情也随着动作一并敛去，神态异常镇定地说：“我们的工作还没有结束，队长。”

纽约市区的特警来得很及时，恰巧在无法挽回的一切尘埃落定之时。复仇者态度淡漠地协助着这些警察们安置下还处于昏睡状态的大批纽约居民，由于在这场暴乱中，超能力者的暴力得到了很好的控制，所以几乎没有带来什么经济损失。有不少人被索尔或者娜塔莎拧断了胳膊大腿，伤员难以避免，但也无可奈何，在解决这场暴乱的过程中，复仇者联盟留下的唯一诟病，便是被托尼·斯塔克杀害的那具尸体。

索科维亚协议的风波实则并未完全过去，它只是在群众的视线被和平的生活转移后，自然地淡化了存在而已。国务卿和联合国也不会为了这一例意外中的死亡而大兴重谈签订协议的事项，但是媒体和闪光灯不会放过平静中的任何波澜。在暴乱平息的短短半个小时后，各类充满了负面情绪的报道充斥在美国的所有新闻媒介。电视频道、报纸、互联网，铺天盖地都是关于这起袭击事件夸张且扭曲的描述。恐慌感再次于民众心中蔓延开来，即使有专门部门就此次事件的真实背景做出了解释，抵制复仇者联盟的呼声还是一浪高过一浪地在美国涌起。

“我们不必理会这些……”关掉了公共休息区的大屏电视，娜塔莎在垂头丧气的克林特身边坐下，咬牙切齿地选择了一个她曾经非常鄙夷的名词，“愚蠢的蝼蚁们。”克林特木讷地点了点头，不知是在表示赞同，或只是单纯在听见娜塔莎的声音后做出的肢体反应。为了应付那些如涸辙之鱼突获水源般兴奋的记者们，以及这些记者狂轰滥炸投出的问题，第一次荣获复仇者联盟发言人身份的克林特已经精疲力尽，再没有多余的体力去做任何无谓的思考了。他们实则可以选择沉默，在史蒂夫·罗杰斯坚持认为托尼·斯塔克现在不适合接受任何采访后，他们完全可以保持沉默。但是娜塔莎似乎被这些记者们的言行触碰到了最敏感的神经，她拽上了克林特，在无数对准复仇者大厦的摄像头面前用最犀利的语言将这起事件从始至末，至延伸出来的各类故事版本，淋漓尽致地生动描绘了一遍。克林特甚至看到有些年轻的记者被娜塔莎的语言攻势吓傻了，对此他感到非常舒心。

罗曼诺夫特工亲自出动后，复仇者大厦的正门前终于得到了片刻的平静，但是他们的麻烦还远远没有结束。国务卿在发现洛基的存在后勃然大怒，政客们还在等待复仇者联盟就此事给出可以让他们感到满意的答复。史蒂夫不得不让索尔带着他的弟弟暂时离开大厦，因为这里正受到监控，反正洛基轻而易举便能找到一个地把自己藏起来。接二连三太过起伏的风波让复仇者们应付起来感到有些力不从心，他们必须在最短的时间内抓住杰瑞，才能为发生的一切给出交代。

钻入实验室继续研究人像捕获技术的布鲁斯·班纳认为现在是干掉杰瑞的最好时机。以他的实际能力，不可能在控制了这么多人的精神体后还能安然无恙，班纳博士如此判断。但是无论杰瑞现在的情况怎样，只要复仇者们找不到他的行踪，一切都是妄谈，而复仇者们目前唯一办不到的事，就是寻到这只狡猾老鼠的安乐窝。

思虑重重的史蒂夫端着一个食盘站在托尼·斯塔克卧室的门前，他正犹豫着到底要不要在进去前先象征性地敲敲门，随后恍然发现卧室的房门不巧被他自己撞坏了，于是他微红着脸刻意加重脚步地走了进去，以引起坐在床边对着窗外夜色发呆之人的注意，防止他的突然出现会将托尼吓到。他不久前废了九牛二虎之力，才将这位精神状态并不十分稳定的科学家从他的宝贝实验室里揪了出来，然后夺走咖啡，不予反抗权地将他赶回了卧室休息。不仅是托尼·斯塔克，每一个复仇者都需要在这频繁的意外中，寻觅间隙停下来喘上一口气。史蒂夫坐到表情还有些恍惚的托尼身边，将食盘递到了他的眼前。

“克林特特意给你留的，他最爱的小甜饼。”史蒂夫从中挑了一块看上去形状比较端正的饼干，送进嘴里细细咀嚼起来，“现代人是不是都喜欢这种高热量的食品？它们对我来说还是有点甜。”

“那就别抢别人盘子里的食物，老冰棍！”托尼·斯塔克一把抢过傻笑的史蒂夫手中的盘子，像个小孩似地将它们牢牢护在怀中，并警惕地观察着史蒂夫的一举一动。美国队长不得不举手投降示意：“它们都是你的，我发誓。”

托尼·斯塔克挑挑眉，大约是对史蒂夫识相举措的肯定，然后在对方充满笑意的注视下，非常满足地享用起自己的饭后甜点来，即使比起小甜饼他更爱甜甜圈一点。史蒂夫在欣赏完一小段钢铁侠餍足的吃相后，好奇地打量起这个与斯塔克风格完全相左，被收拾得整整齐齐的宽敞房间来。他发现一个靠墙的展示柜的玻璃门里摆放着一排关于托尼·斯塔克孩童时期的照片，四倍于常人的视力，使得史蒂夫不用走近就能将这些照片的细节看得一清二楚。

“嘿！”他猛地拍了一下托尼·斯塔克的肩头，这使后者差点被喉管中的甜饼噎住，然后指着一排照片中的某张激动地说道，“那真的是你吗，托尼？穿着缩小版的美国队长制服？”

托尼·斯塔克不用回头去看都知道史蒂夫指的是什么。他承认自己小时候确实有过一段疯狂迷恋这位美国大兵的时期，他亲自动手仿照漫画书的样子给自己制作了一套美国队长的制服，和一块小型盾牌，然后在妈妈的逼迫下拍了那张照片留念。在认识了活生生的史蒂夫·罗杰斯后，他曾无数次想将这张照片毁尸灭迹，为的就是防止真正的美国队长会在无意中发现它，天知道最后究竟是哪一种情感使他一而再再而三地放弃了这个念头，他现在后悔了！“我不想和一个一百多岁的老爷爷一起回忆童年，史蒂夫，收起你脸上那种恶心又幼稚的笑容。”

如果因为托尼·斯塔克的一句调侃就选择乖乖听话，史蒂夫·罗杰斯就不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯了。他继续保持着脸上那种在对方看来恶心且幼稚，在他自己看来阳光又开朗的笑容，在这个随意兴起的话题上继续延伸道：“你还记得你的幻境吗，托尼？我居然见到了那么年轻的你，真是不敢想象，我是说你不留胡子的样子。而且，对，那个时候的你身上还没有这股难……咳，机油味。不过年轻的你说起话来可真是……恩，直来直去。”

托尼·斯塔克歪着脑袋摸了摸自己的胡子，又嗅了嗅自己身上的味道，然后偏头看向不知道又联想到什么而在抽鼻子的史蒂夫，满脸嫌弃地说：“你遇见的是二十岁的托尼·斯塔克，老冰棍，和我有什么关系？”说罢，托尼·斯塔克将一扫而空的食盘塞回了这个金发大汉手中，推搡着他离开自己的私人领地，并在企图将门扣到美国队长的鼻尖上时，后知后觉地发现卧室的房门还未得到妥善修理。“记得赔。”冷哼一声，托尼将史蒂夫晾在门口，顾自吩咐贾维斯关闭卧室的所有光源，“现在我要睡觉了，麻烦美国队长离开。”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯又抽了下鼻子，然后默不作声地离开了。看上去托尼·斯塔克已经不需要来自他的任何拙劣安慰了，掂了掂手中的空盘子，离去的美国队长心安地想。

窗外的夜像一只暗自潜伏的巨兽，不动声色地窥视着每一个即将步入梦乡的人。


	25. Chapter 25

皎洁的月光轻柔抚过一片连绵起伏的陡峭山脉，在某个高耸挺拔的峰顶，杰瑞正坐在托马斯的肩膀上，仰起小脑袋观察着头顶上空这片深邃寂寥的夜。太过明朗的月色夺去了零散疏星的光芒，他眯起眼睛仔细数了数这些只做陪衬的配角数目，不多，勉强只有三四颗的样子，以免太过喧宾夺主。杰瑞沉默地看着它们颓然将自己挂在这庞大的黑幕中，苟延残喘。

他知道，在他亲眼见过的真正的宇宙间，一切都是另一幅模样。此刻仗着太阳的光辉肆意渲染诗意的月亮实则只是颗充满坑洼的黯然无色的星球，而那些在遥远的光年外执着朝这颗蔚蓝行星闪烁着微弱光芒的天体，才是浩瀚银河里最灿烂夺目的星云。那么，在这些璀璨的星云中，哪一颗才是独属于他的故乡呢？杰瑞伸出食指在夜空中来回指点，但最后摊开的掌心里除了一滩虚无的月，什么也没能抓住。

霜巨人的皮肤在这清凉的夜里冷得如一块寒冰，杰瑞收回了他徒劳探出的手，轻轻抚上托马斯粗糙丑陋的侧脸。特殊的体质使他免于畏惧霜巨人体表这与生俱来的寒冷，但寒冷在神经末梢传导的痛楚却因此显得格外清晰。他最后将整个身体都环上了托马斯的脑袋，这寒冷使他慰藉，并在慰藉中逐步唤醒了囿于宇宙间隙孤独漂泊的无数昼夜慷慨赐予的记忆。“你想家吗，托马斯？”杰瑞附在霜巨人的耳边，有如梦呓般低声喃喃道。

死寂的夜里没有任何声音可以作为他内心渴求已久的回答。霜巨人只笨拙地侧过脑袋，小心翼翼以免将他肩头的小家伙甩出去，然后用那双猩红的眼中闪动的明明不灭的光，来代替无法出口的语言表达一切。这是专属于他们之间的交流，寂静与喧闹在极致两端的完美融合。杰瑞踢打着自己垂在托马斯胸前的短腿，愉快地笑了起来：“不用担心我，托马斯，控制起这些地球人来没你想象中的那么麻烦，他们简直脆弱不堪。可惜的是我不能带你亲赴现场欣赏那些讨厌鬼们看到敌人时脸上惊恐的表情，不过没关系，我可以想象得出来。”说着，他冲托马斯双眼中好奇的神色扮了个鬼脸，“可我还没解气，我一定要再找个机会好好修理他们一番，特别是那个金发大个子，他居然对着一个小孩子凶！刚看到他时我还觉得他蛮可爱的，真是走了眼，你说对吗，托马斯？”

托马斯用力地点了点头以表示自己的支持，这使悠哉游哉晃悠着短腿的杰瑞一下重心不稳，动作滑稽地从托马斯的肩膀上跌了下去。霜巨人伸长他的手臂灵活地将小孩捞回了怀里，并抱着他从寒意逼人的峰顶一跃而下，钻进了半山腰间一个隐蔽又温暖的洞穴中。杰瑞挥打着双手想以此摆脱托马斯的桎梏，却在悬殊的力量对比前无能为力。不得已，他在一片灌耳的呼啸风声中扯开嗓子嚷道：“不，托马斯！现在还不是睡觉的时候！快放我下来！”

霜巨人将这个有些聒噪的小鬼头放在了洞穴的入口处，借着明朗的月光疑惑不解地歪头看他。杰瑞眨了眨那双黑曜石般的眼珠，两百年来，这双眼睛已经跟随他在宇宙间那些透不过一丝光亮的阴晦深处见识过了太多的肮脏与丑恶，它们将这些黑暗全部收纳其中，越深的沉淀，越如漆的明亮。伸出舌头来舔了舔冰凉的指尖，杰瑞露出一个充满了孩子气的笑容，对他的同伴说道：“这么多天都没有进食，可饿坏我了。听着，托马斯，遭人烦的魔法师终于离开了那栋大厦，没了他的魔法屏障，我可以轻而易举地嗅到猎物们的美妙气味。而且这一回，似乎又是我早前得过手的那位在向我慷慨相邀呢！”他揉了揉自己干瘪下去的小肚子，“你饿吗，托马斯？别着急，等我这餐吃饱了，我就帮你找你最爱吃的食物充饥。”

沾了口水的食指虚晃着在半空中画下一条竖线，硬生生在虚无中撕开了一道扭曲了距离的空间缝隙。杰瑞示意跃跃欲试的托马斯乖乖在缝隙的这头待好，等候他的指令行动，自己却迫不及待地将头探进缝隙那端漆黑的封闭卧室中。他对自己到过的所有地方，哪怕只到过一次，都会产生一种亲切的熟悉感，而这种熟悉感可以减少他在旅途中滞留的寂寞。伸手不见五指的卧室床上躺着的人双眼紧闭，呼吸平缓，正身处虚幻飘渺的梦乡中，享受地深吸了一口气，他几乎已经看见一道丰盛的大餐正摆在他的面前，等待着他来品尝。

当杰瑞将身体整个探出空间缝隙之时，卧室的顶灯突然大亮，本该在熟睡的人打了个大大的喷嚏，突然从特大号床上惊坐而起，却未对不速之客的存在表现出太多的诧异。杰瑞这才发现坏掉的卧室房门外，站着一群整装待发，守株待兔的复仇者们，其中，就有本不该出现于复仇者大厦的洛基。这变化来得太快，让完全没有任何准备的入侵者顿时慌了手脚。

“嗨，小老鼠，这回你逃不掉了。”洛基满是嘲讽的声音在封闭的室内响起，第一次站在正派的立场和复仇者们一起捉拿罪犯的体验使他尤为兴奋，更别说等待被捉拿的人，还是这只嘲笑他是阿斯加德愚蠢的小丑且没有任何品味的靠吃别人噩梦维生的小鬼头。洛基从来都不会放过任何一个曾对他产生鄙夷情绪的人，他会叫这些人为自己的偏见付出惨重代价。

下一刹那，托尼·斯塔克唤出了他提前藏在卧室里的钢甲，全部装备完毕不过是眨眼之间的事；美国队长对着这位一瞬惊慌失措的孩子毫不留情地掷出了他的盾牌；鹰眼用三支箭准确无误地封死了杰瑞的动作，以使他无论如何也躲不过史蒂夫的攻击；黑寡妇跳上了托尼的床，随时准备将这个调皮的外星人擒获；幻视穿墙而来，将额心宝石对准了杰瑞身后正在慢慢消失的空间缝隙，准备一口气阻断他的退路和支援；绯红女巫的红色魔法已缠绕在指间，随时可以锁死敌人；洛基高举他的权杖，脸上带着邪魅的笑容注视眼前近在咫尺的胜利；至于布鲁斯·班纳和雷神，他们被挤在门外，正苦恼着不知该如何加入这狭窄的战场。

在史蒂夫的盾牌和克林特的弓箭击中目标的前一刻，几乎是无法扭转的定局成型的瞬间，杰瑞一把拽住了飞到自己身边蓄起斥力炮准备一雪前耻的钢铁侠，以一种不可思议的力量，拽着他在这生死的电光火石之间，将身体从即将消失的空间缝隙里跌了回去。一步朝两人腾空跃起的娜塔莎和队友们的武器一起扑了个空；旺达的超能力定住了自己将自己摔了出去的黑寡妇，帮助她成功躲过幻视紧接而来的一击；洛基则在他破坏力惊人的魔法即将发动之前，及时地停下了它。

“别慌。”邪神镇定自若地发号施令道，而事实上，现场并没有谁表现出了慌张的情绪。“我能找到那只小老鼠将自己和铁人传送到了哪里。”说罢，他的权杖顶端放射出一道刺目的绿光，渐渐将整个卧室都笼罩其中。众人随之感到了一阵强烈的失重感，在被卷入空间魔法的前一秒，美国队长没有忘记将他的盾牌收回。

已经将老旧的外套脱掉，挽起袖子正准备着变绿，来好好大干一场的布鲁斯·班纳在灾难即将酿成的刹那间，克制住了自己心中汹涌澎湃的冲动。他看着空荡荡只剩下他一个人的卧室，夜风正透过幻视在外墙上切出的口子往恒温的室内吹刮。无奈地皱起了眉头，这个洛基，至少应该留下索尔陪他，班纳想。

而通过了空间魔法的复仇者们惊讶地发现失重感并没有随着魔法的结束而告终，因为被转移到另一个地域的他们，脚下并不是坚硬的土地，而是一片深不见底的黝黑峡谷。连施术者本人都未料到会发生这样的情况而发出了一声惊叫，等他反应过来时，自己已被哥哥拦腰抱住，向着索尔手中大锤所指的方向降落而去；幻视及时抓住了离自己最近的旺达，带着她悬浮在了半空中；剩下的两名特工和美国队长在旺达的帮助下勉强停住了下坠的身形，然后等待着安置好洛基的索尔前来救援。

风雪的寒意刮在脸上，史蒂夫·罗杰斯认出了这个他曾在噩梦中造访过千百回的地方。

沿着险峻山脉开凿的轨道深处，隐约有一列疾驰的列车呼啸而来。


	26. Chapter 26

“你抓不住他的，像七十年前一样。”

稚嫩的童音恍然在耳畔浮响，又被凛冽的寒风吹散到脑后，受重力牵引还在缓慢下坠的史蒂夫·罗杰斯看着半空中那道如断线风筝般无力坠落的红金身影，几欲将目眶眦裂。

重合的布景，交错的人物，在跨过七十年漫长的时间洪流后，再次闯入了史蒂夫的世界。他下意识地伸出了手，他比七十年前的美国队长更加熟悉这份强大的力量，企图丈量已永远沦为遗憾的那几公分距离，并将它们重新牢牢地握于掌中，却无能为力地发现这一次视线中的身影离自己是那么的遥不可及。

他们在一起坠落，隔着无法彼此触及的空间。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯本以为，他的双手已不会再于死亡面前错开任何一位伙伴的希冀，他已将这份以拯救为题的责任镌刻进了美国队长灵魂的每一寸角落，但是现实的镰刃总是能将理想的苗芽在丰收前收割整齐，并堆于一处焚烧殆尽。史蒂夫还在尝试着尽可能地朝他心之所向伸长手臂，如果说还有什么能让美国队长在现实面前与常人不同，那就是他信仰的麦田包容着整个世界，并且永不坍塌。

他一定可以抓住托尼·斯塔克，哪怕隔着如此陌生的距离，因为这一次不再是美国队长孤军作战。他说过有一项东西将永远成为复仇者联盟克敌制胜的法宝，那便是团结一致；他坦白自己回到复仇者联盟是因为这里可以更大地发挥美国队长的力量，倚靠这些值得信赖的队友。

是旺达，也有可能是洛基，将他的身体送到了钢铁侠盔甲的正上方。他俯视着托尼面甲上光亮的眼眶，有那么一瞬它们在史蒂夫的脑海中与巴基·巴恩斯的眼睛交融，但旋即又彼此分开。七十年前灰白的影像从他的意识中渐渐淡去，那个峡谷，那辆列车，那个绝望着坠入深渊的人，他亲手给这些记忆扣上了一把没有匙孔的锁，然后将它们小心翼翼地放入心中角落。接着，他回忆起第一次与眼前这个铁人相遇时的情景，那是他于沉睡中苏醒后第一次穿上美国队长的新制服。他想哼唱起斯塔克黑入神盾局系统后扩音播放的广场音乐，史蒂夫微笑着，对托尼说：“还记得我们第一次合伙暴揍洛基一顿时的情景吗，斯塔克？”

失去了对身体控制力的人隔着一层冰冷的钢铁回应：“我只记得当时的你被洛基暴揍了一顿，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫面露无奈地摇了摇头，然后他伸出自己的胳膊，牢牢抓住了托尼·斯塔克的铁臂。“你知道吗，托尼，巴基是我的朋友，你也是。”他用四倍强化的力量，将这个沉重的铁罐更近地拉向自己，“所以以后不要再做那种自负的臆测了，”他笑着露出牙齿，明朗的湛蓝眼睛深情凝视对方，“无论发生什么，我都能抓住你。”

“浓情蜜意。”克林特·巴顿搓了搓眼睛，酸溜溜地评价道。借着此时的气氛，他试图将自己的胳膊搭上身边人的肩膀，却被娜塔莎嫌弃地推开。“不想死的话就别在悬空的时候乱动，肥鸟。”

杰瑞就在这时，突兀地，没有任何征兆地出现在了史蒂夫身边。不需要任何借力，他似乎也克服了重力，像凭空悬浮起来一样，凑到美国队长的耳畔，压低声音，如远古巫师蛊惑的念咒般，森然呢喃：“我知道你能抓住他。”史蒂夫丝毫不受这位小孩的影响，他抬起挂着盾牌的右臂，却在准备将它挥向杰瑞的瞬间，发现自己失去了对这条手臂的控制。杰瑞冷冷笑出声来，继续说：“我知道你能抓住他，美国队长是不是不会将同样的错误犯上两次？我还知道不久前你就不再做这个关于坠落的梦了，你的噩梦变得更加美味，因为我感受到恐惧在这复杂的情感中剧烈升腾。”

史蒂夫失去控制的右臂被不断抬高，他瞪大双目，难以置信地顺着盾牌边缘所指的方向望去，然后被托尼·斯塔克胸前明亮的反应堆灼伤了瞳膜。他的理智在脑海中疯狂地撕心裂肺地呼喊，身体却不受控制地划下了这道刻骨铭心的弧线。

他的盾牌第二次，狠狠地，切中了钢铁侠胸前的能量源。

“我知道，这才是你真正的噩梦，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

杰瑞的身影随着他的声音在空中缓缓淡去，残留的冲击却在史蒂夫的意识中久久不停地回荡。在旺达遥远的惊呼声中，他与失去了能源的托尼·斯塔克相拥着朝未知的深渊高速坠落。在他的背后，犹如幽灵般倒映出霜巨人庞大的身躯，托马斯挥舞着他强壮有力的拳头，狠狠击中了美国队长尚且僵硬的身躯。

史蒂夫在这坠落中已经感受不到任何痛苦，冰冷的触觉早已麻木他全部的神经。

“接住他们！”

索尔舞动着手中的雷神之锤，将突然出现的霜巨人狠狠撞向一侧的山峰。幻视放开了旺达，朝着失去控制的二人急速俯冲而去，却在半途似撞入一道坚固的结界般，被迫阻下了身形。他无法像穿过普通墙壁那样穿越这道无形之墙，而仅仅在这被阻碍的几秒后，美国队长与钢铁侠已在旺达拼尽全力的挪移中，免于尸骨不存的命运，将一侧被薄雪覆盖的山体表面砸出了一个凹陷的大坑。

“相信他们。”得到洛基魔法的及时支援，终于能在空中活动开来的娜塔莎借助克林特的推力，朝着无法再掩盖身形的杰瑞急冲而去。“我们现在的任务是收拾这一对猫和老鼠。”看见这一幕的托马斯咆哮着挣脱开了索尔的压制和旺达紧随其后的束缚，赶在娜塔莎之前一把捞起了无力躲闪的杰瑞，带着他落到了另一侧山峰的平坡上。杰瑞在托马斯的怀中难以克制地剧烈喘息，连安慰这个处于暴怒边缘的大块头几句都做不到。强行操控托尼·斯塔克和史蒂夫·罗杰斯的身体对他来说太过勉强，美国队长强大的精神体若非受到噩梦的迟疑，绝非他所能染指。

“我们没办法在这么广大空阔的空间区域里作战。”张弓搭箭的鹰眼率先围到两名外星人身前，其余的复仇者们紧随其后。最后一个赶到的洛基高高举起他的权杖，阴然的绿光将整个平坡都包裹其中。“那就在这里解决掉他们，爱吃小甜饼的鸟人。”

索尔已经很久没有如此享受过与霜巨人之间的对决。他知道除了比对方更加强大的力量，没有其他东西可以决定这场战斗的胜负，因为宇宙间唯一一个会使用魔法的霜巨人，此刻正与他和他的伙伴们并肩作战。索尔转动起他的武器，这久违的兄弟间的合作使他联想起在洛基的身世被揭露前那段纯粹美好的时光。那时的他们是一个多么默契强大的团体——力量与智慧的完美组合，如今的他们甚至会更加的默契与强大，在这么多优秀战友的见证下。

巅峰的对决在克林特的箭头碰触托马斯的皮肤并爆炸开来的那一刻打响，一个失去了理智且力大无穷的霜巨人要对付起来可能没有那么轻松，但是复仇者联盟遇到过更多比托马斯还要棘手的敌人，即使失去了钢铁侠和美国队长的支援，要收拾起这个大块头来也不是什么难事。杰瑞已经完全帮不上托马斯的忙，这场战斗超过了他的能力所限，他唯一能做的只是在激烈攻击的间隙为自己寻求庇护以减少伤害，但是这无济于事，没过多久他就挂了一身彩，而体型庞大的托马斯也不比他好到哪儿去。

当幻视用自己的身体将完全处于下风的霜巨人撞翻在地，索尔准备好了给托马斯的致命一击时，一道绿色的光芒封住了复仇者们的所有行动。洛基缓缓落到狼狈不堪的托马斯和杰瑞身前，在同伴们目瞪口呆且恼怒不已的瞪视中，一派悠然地理了理凌乱的衣襟，与同样惊讶不已的杰瑞商议道：“我对你的能力很感兴趣，要不要考虑联手攻陷地球？”

“洛基·奥丁森！”不久前还沉浸在自己美好想象中的雷神朝着突然倒戈的弟弟愤怒地吼叫道。

“班纳在哪里？浩克在哪里？快把这孩子的脑袋瓜儿砸醒，他疯了。”克林特一把置下自己的弓箭，左右环视着一众同伴，随即才后知后觉地发现这场战斗自始至终都没有看见那个绿色大块头的身影。娜塔莎耸了耸肩，满脸无所谓地回答：“看来他一早就制定好了计划，所以才刻意将班纳博士留在了复仇者大厦。”

“刚刚阻挡我的魔法屏障，是你干的？”幻视额头的宝石扑烁着光芒，以昭示主人内心的愤怒。洛基灵巧地翻动着手中权杖，让它在空中转了一个圈，然后好笑地回答：“不然？你以为这个筋疲力尽的小鬼头还有多余的精力来阻止你们的营救行动吗？”

旺达仰头看着这道将他们全部笼罩其中的绿色光芒，出神地喃喃：“洛基果然是个得时刻提防的危险人物。”


	27. Chapter 27

从一片天昏地暗的眩晕中清醒过来，阵痛沿着四肢传遍全身，托尼·斯塔克一把掀开闷住了呼吸的面甲，将它随手丢进身侧的浮雪里，正准备尝试着起身时，才发现史蒂夫·罗杰斯被他压在了身下。

美国队长的头盔不知道被遗落在了什么地方，他那头金色的短发此刻正凌乱地散落在主人的额前。史蒂夫双眼紧闭，脸上满是血污，大概是沿着山坡滚落时与碎石刮擦留下的创口。托尼·斯塔克注视着他毫无反应地躺倒在这片废墟中，山体碎裂产生的缝隙以史蒂夫为中心向四周蔓延而开。托尼感觉到有什么东西在这一瞬间扼住了他的喉管，使他哽咽到无法呼吸，他颤抖着将手心移到美国队长没有起伏的胸口，尝试了好几次，才在意识的恍惚中将这句话说完。

“检测生命体征。”

耳边有细微的专属于工作状态的贾维斯的声音，但在这声音停止后，AI管家没有向他的创造者传递任何讯息。这就像是一种无声的委婉宣告，托尼·斯塔克颓然跌坐到史蒂夫·罗杰斯的身旁，将右手举到了眼前。他现在可能需要给自己也来一下生命特征的检测，因为他觉得他的心脏突然停止了跳动。

然后他苦笑了一声——在这种情况下，也只有托尼·斯塔克还能笑出声来，侧头望向仿佛只是在沉睡一般的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。这一次美国队长打算弃世多久？他打算在一个什么样的美国醒来？他是否知道当他再次醒来，或者再也醒不过来时，这个世界上也许已经没有托尼·斯塔克了？“你欠我的卧室一扇门，老冰棍。”托尼感到自己的视线有些模糊，大概是摔下来时史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个混蛋忘记了要护住他的脑袋，让他的视觉神经受到了伤害，“还欠我一个大家庭式的复仇者联盟，以及这么多年来赖在我家的生活费。你知不知道向斯塔克家族的人赊账利息有多高？你那点破工资根本付不起，布鲁克林的穷光蛋。”

说到这里的时候托尼·斯塔克哽咽了一下，剩下的长串单词堵住了他的舌根，无法吞咽也无法吐出。他深深地吸了一口气，呼吸中夹杂着含糊不清的另一种声音，然后带着浓浓的鼻音再次开口道：“难怪你神不知鬼不觉地将当诱饵的任务赖给了我，史蒂夫，原来你也会有感到恐惧的一天。美国队长也会做噩梦，这倒是个新鲜事，我要讲给那些爱死你的小男孩们听，他们一定不会相信。”

“在你的梦境里我是什么样子，史蒂夫？是不是被你揍得很惨？毕竟只有在梦里你才有这个机会将我揍得很惨，如果没有那个讨厌的巴基，史蒂夫，你肯定不是我的对手。我可是托尼·斯塔克，独一无二的钢铁侠，怎么可能会败给做了七十年棒棒冰的美国队长。”

视线落在远处不知名一点的托尼·斯塔克，忽然听到耳畔传来一声短促的嗤笑。他受惊般转回视线，重新看向瘫倒在地的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，然后在一阵惊诧与狂喜中，对上了美国队长清澈明亮的湛蓝眼睛。前一秒还生气全无的人此刻正神情无辜地巴巴看着自己，托尼·斯塔克确定他的心脏在这一刻停止了跳动，他可能需要一个人工呼吸来防止自己休克。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个混蛋肯定在刚刚掉下来的时候只顾着护住他的脑袋，结果将美国队长的脑袋给摔傻了。托尼·斯塔克冲身旁不停傻笑，然后在傻笑中抽搐到撕裂的伤口，倒吸完冷气后继续傻笑的人翻了个大大的白眼。他的视线还是有些模糊，不耐烦地拿手背往凉飕飕的脸上抹了一把，托尼将钢甲上沾到的一些不知道从哪里来的透明液体统统糊到了史蒂夫那张无比欠揍的脸上。“这是什么！”无法行动的美国队长保持着平躺的姿势，在脸颊传来一阵黏糊糊的触感后忍不住惊呼道。

“给你的一百岁生日礼物，生日快乐，老冰棍。”钢铁侠漫不经心地回答，“看你发胶抹少了，一时兴起才送的。”

史蒂夫没说话，只继续傻笑着，没过多久，托尼·斯塔克就跟着他一起傻笑了起来。

“十八种对付外星人的作战方式，恩？队长。”

娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫的声音突然从两人头顶传来，托尼·斯塔克和史蒂夫·罗杰斯同时将视线转向声源方向，半空中，洛基正一脸阴郁地指挥着他的权杖，将除索尔外的一众复仇者们和被魔法空间困住的托马斯及杰瑞转移到了两位正浓情蜜意的领导所在的地方。委屈得像只金毛大犬般的雷神旋转着他的大锤从远方追来，眨巴着泪光闪动的蓝眼睛望向自家弟弟。

“离我远点！”洛基像只炸毛的猫咪般尖叫道，并用手中的权杖狠狠打中了他哥哥的脸，“我这辈子都不想再见到你！”

直接无视了扭打成一团的神兄弟，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫理了理自己的一头红发，凛冽的眼神再次射向略显心虚的美国队长，“这就是你说的十八种对付外星人的作战方式的其中之一吗，队长？躺在这里和铁罐调情？”克林特·巴顿在一旁表示附和地拼命点头，并补充道：“经过复仇者联盟大部分成员的决议，我们在这里宣布，将钢铁侠托尼·斯塔克和美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯逐出复仇者的行列。哦，没有你俩我们一样可以将愚蠢透顶的反派们收拾得服服帖帖。现在，你们可以退休了，铁罐、队长，然后找个风景优美环境宜人的地方过二人世界去吧，我们绝不会去打扰你们，只要你们别再来打扰我的眼睛就行，天哪！还有，本人，鹰眼，克林特·巴顿，会接替你俩成为复仇者联盟的新领袖。”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯挑起眉梢，兴致勃勃地看向自说自话的克林特，非常捧场地发问：“为什么是你成为复仇者联盟的新领袖，巴顿？”

“不是我还能是谁？”克林特好奇地反问史蒂夫，“如果我们还希望复仇者联盟存在光明的未来的话，就不可能将这个领导权交给索尔。快看他，他刚刚才做了一件对不起他弟弟的事情，我都替洛基感到寒心。我们也不能将指挥权交给班纳，虽然博士人很好，但是浩克可不懂指挥作战是怎么一回事。那么还剩下谁？幻视？不，他年纪太小了，等他长到我这么大的时候再说吧。旺达？不是我小看她，但是旺达实在不太适合做领导人。至于娜塔莎，我觉得娜塔莎可能对这个位置没什么兴趣。看吧，只剩下我，伟大的鹰眼，难辞其咎了。史蒂夫，放心吧，我会努力扛起复仇者联盟的大旗的。”

“洛基是不是又控制了这只可怜的小鸟？”托尼心疼地朝娜塔莎挤了挤眼睛，罗曼诺夫特工摇了摇头，然后狠狠踹了身边喋喋不休的弓箭手一脚，以示意他保持沉默。史蒂夫艰难地坐起了身子，这使他不用再以一种奇怪的视角观察众人，对倒在一旁呼痛的复仇者联盟下任领导人说：“我以为，作为现任领导人，我对这种决议有一票否决权？”

“不。”钢铁侠有力的胳膊重重拍上了美国队长的肩膀，这使史蒂夫又痛到龇牙咧嘴了一番，“我就知道永远别指望百岁老人的记忆力。容我提醒，史蒂夫，在你上任前我们就约好了，为了防止美国队长落后的思维在复仇者联盟内部形成独裁，你的一票否决权被改成了我俩的两票否决权。不过别失望，肥啾，我宣布这项决议现在被两票否决了。”

克林特倒在一旁不动了，他已经为自己的言行预料到被钢铁侠和美国队长联合起来玩弄于鼓掌间的悲惨阴暗的未来了，他现在只希望杰瑞可以让他也堕落进幻境中，他将永远拒绝醒来，然后在幻境中开除托尼·斯塔克和史蒂夫·罗杰斯，并统治复仇者联盟。

“我很想知道小鹿斑比和他的傻哥哥之间究竟发生了什么。”扶起正在以惊人的速度不断恢复的史蒂夫，钢铁侠的钢甲重新运转起来。美国队长惊讶地看向托尼·斯塔克胸前被自己的盾牌砸出的凹陷，问道：“我以为我把你的反应堆砸坏了，托尼。”

“你确实砸坏了，队长，不过在吸取了一次失败的教训后，我可不会傻到让这种失败重复第二遍。”下意识地挺起胸膛，忽视掉脸颊上残留的两道泪痕的托尼·斯塔克似乎又回到了他当年意气风发的时候，也是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫最讨厌他的时候。幻视为自己的创造者这种精神状态上的变化感到非常欣慰，他浮在囚禁着托马斯和杰瑞的魔法空间旁，望了远处吵个不停的两位神袛一眼，非常精确地回答托尼道：“简单来说，五分零十秒前洛基先生宣布他要伙同杰瑞一起攻陷地球，然后四分十二秒前他叛出了与杰瑞的联盟，并出其不意地逮住了自己的同伴。索尔先生在这短短的五十八秒内总共做出了三种不信任洛基先生的行为，这使洛基先生感到非常的沮丧。因为，除了索尔和杰瑞外，其他人都没相信洛基先生没来由的倒戈行为……对了，洛基先生，你为什么要拦住我营救斯塔克先生和罗杰斯先生的行动？”

“为了给他们创造千载难逢的独处机会！”家暴着哥哥的邪神如此回答。


	28. Chapter 28

洛基对这个叫做托马斯的同类产生了同情，但他坚持认为这种同情的产生与物种分类无关。通过托马斯那毫无章法的战斗方式，洛基可以轻易看出这位霜巨人有智力障碍，毕竟他们是智慧不输于阿斯加德众神的种群。作为阿斯加德的小王子，从彩虹桥断裂的彼端摔入晦暗的宇宙深处后，他也曾于各个星系间孤独流浪过，他也曾经历过很多生活在阳光之下的人无法想象的黑暗生活。他知道其中的艰辛，并深有体会。身为一名强大的魔法师，他不知道这种艰辛在弱小的杰瑞和笨拙的托马斯身上会被放大多少倍。

他几乎能描绘出，这一大一小两个身影，在黑暗中互相依偎着踽踽独行的场景。他们一定是在各自体会过深刻入骨的孤独后，才万分幸运地遇见彼此，并从此许下不离不弃的诺言。听到战斗过程中杰瑞哭哑着嗓子让他们不要欺负连说话都不会的托马斯时，洛基发现他心软了。虽然不会如何坦率爽直地表示，但是他已决心不让这群只知道使用暴力解决问题的复仇者们伤害这一对可怜的伙伴，哪怕他依然讨厌曾嘲笑过他的杰瑞。

于是他聪慧的头脑在几秒的时间内就想出了一个极妙的主意，既能让托马斯和杰瑞免于被揍到只剩一口气的悲惨下场，又能测试一下自己的蠢哥哥对他的信任究竟牢固到何种地步。临阵倒戈，非常符合邪神品味的做法。洛基沾沾自喜地环顾了一周复仇者们的反应：黑寡妇一脸淡然，不知道是对洛基的立场毫不在意，还是根本不想理睬恶作剧之神的逢场作戏；鹰眼干脆丢下了他的武器，显然他已意识到自己的任务被别人慷慨代劳了；幻视眼中闪过迟疑，不过很快这种迟疑就在冷静的数据分析中被浇熄；旺达倒是看上去很震惊，但她目光深处的心疼明显是冲洛基身后的托马斯和杰瑞去的。

只有索尔，洛基绝望地发现，只有本该最信任他最理解他的索尔怒气冲冲地唤了他的全名，万幸这全名的后缀仍是奥丁森而非劳菲森。他那口口声声说着会完全相信他的哥哥不加思索地就认定了他的倒戈行为，并挥动着锤头准备上前来揍他一顿。如果不是克林特和幻视及时拦住了这个傻大个，洛基的计划就全毁了，杰瑞和托马斯说不定还会趁着他们的内乱逃走。最后用魔法禁锢住两位外星人行动的洛基选择再也不原谅他的哥哥，阿斯加德未来的王。任凭索尔跟在他身后苦苦哀求，他都无动于衷。其他复仇者除了表示必要的同情外，没有给索尔提供任何帮助，他们都认为索尔纯属自作自受。

被困住的杰瑞没再吵嚷着采取任何有逃跑意图的行动，此次他受挫不小，可能确实没有多余的精力来摆脱复仇者的监控。洛基对于自己猎物安静乖顺的表现感到非常满意，他以复仇者联盟中的一员这个身份——当然这是他自诩的，史蒂夫和托尼绝对不会承认洛基拥有这个头衔，接受的第一个任务就这样在几经波折后顺利完成了。可以充满正义感地制造破坏，并且不用担心自己过头的行为会受到任何责备的感觉对恶作剧之神来说实在是太美好了，他实在担心自己会沉迷进这种完美的体验中。

使用空间魔法直接将索尔整个处理掉的洛基拍了拍手掌，耳根终于落了清净。这个要命的鬼地方冷得有些渗人，既然现在所有的问题都被妥善解决了，他们或许可以回到那个外表难看，但内部设施还挺合洛基口味的大厦了。他刚向还在讨论邪神最后会如何处置索尔的复仇者们提出这个建议，就被恢复到差不多可以蹒跚着自己走路的史蒂夫果断拒绝。

“让我找到我的盾牌。”美国队长拍了拍钢铁侠的盔甲，示意他带着自己飞到半空中，“它不见了，而我不能把它丢在这个该死的地方，我这辈子一点儿都不想再故地重游一回了。”

托尼·斯塔克听话地环住史蒂夫·罗杰斯的腰，隐蔽地朝着围观的众人做了一个“注意语言”的口型后，带着他磕磕绊绊地上升了一段距离，在这块凹陷的大坑四周转悠着为美国队长寻找他可爱的盾牌。“收你一盒甜甜圈的车费，队长。”钢铁侠眨眨眼，预料刚刚欺骗过他感情的史蒂夫不会残忍拒绝他如此合理的请求，却未想到对方又开始傻笑起来，并不加思索地拒绝道：“不行，托尼，那东西高热量又没营养。”说着，美国队长还不识好歹地拿手拍了一下托尼·斯塔克小肚子前的钢甲，“而且你又胖了，托尼，或许我应该考虑每天拽着你一起去晨跑了。”

底下穿着短袖制服的克林特在看到半空中二人丝毫不加掩饰的亲密互动后，主动为装死的自己恢复了生机。他从冰凉的雪地里爬了起来，一边揉着酸到发涨的眼睛，一边滔滔不绝地将造成大家不必要滞留的二人从头到尾骂了一顿。

“我一定要做这个统计，娜塔莎。”鹰眼呵着双手，愤愤不平地说，“伙计们，托尼·斯塔克和史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你们支持谁成为复仇者联盟新一代的麻烦制造机？在洛基都改过自新后，这个头衔非他二人其一莫属！”

“我支持老冰棍。”

“我支持斯塔克。”

钢铁侠偏过脑袋，拿自己帅气的下巴瞪了受他扶持才能享受美妙飞行，却不知感恩反而在这里和他抬杠的史蒂夫·罗杰斯一眼，然后在美国队长惊慌失措的呼声中，放开了自己环在对方腰上的手，看都没看直线下坠的史蒂夫，就一路扭曲着，回到了看得目瞪口呆的复仇者们身边。

“队长他……不会有事么？”旺达捂住自己的嘴，看着降落在自己面前的托尼·斯塔克连连后退。托尼挤弄着他在这寒风中略感僵硬的五官和面部肌肉，以作出一个在他看来表示着不以为然的表情，无所谓地耸肩道：“放心吧，旺达，这么点高度是摔不死伟大的美国队长的。而且你们都看到了，他管不好自己的嘴，他自作自受。最重要的是，他还妨碍了我们即将被冻死的鹰眼回到那栋温暖的大厦里，他就是复仇者联盟的麻烦制造机。没错，就这么决定了，现在你可以用空间魔法把我们送回去了，斑比。”

幻视拦住了还想再说些什么的绯红女巫，并劝告她不要再企图掺和进这两人之间的任何事情。旺达神情古怪地环视了一圈在最初的惊讶过去后并没有太多不良反应的复仇者，又张目遥望了一眼史蒂夫·罗杰斯摔落的方向，低下声朝幻视嘟囔道：“我一直以为美国队长是一个可以信赖的靠谱的人。”

“他确实是个靠谱的人，小姑娘。”钢铁侠那独具特征的磁性嗓音洪亮地答道，“但是别忘了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯靠的是上世纪四十年代的谱。”

“嘿！我找到我的盾牌了！”

远处有美国队长同样独具特征的磁性嗓音洪亮着回应。


	29. Chapter 29

最后洛基到底没有听托尼·斯塔克的话，将美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯一个人，以及他的盾牌，留在那个寒冷的峡谷中。然而回到复仇者大厦后——那个时候的纽约还是夜晚，因此大家随意地将托马斯和杰瑞托付给了看起来还倍有精神的洛基，就各自回房补觉去了——洛基就对他做出的这个决定感到了后悔，他应该将史蒂夫·罗杰斯永远地留在那个连他自己都找不到的峡谷深处，因为铁罐的话说得一点儿也没错，哪怕洛基一直对这个小胡子的品味不能苟同，这位美国队长就是复仇者联盟的麻烦制造机。他非常执着地在任务完成后的第二天清早，洛基不敢想象这个人在摔了两跤后，仅靠一晚上的睡眠就恢复得生龙活虎了，跑去托尼·斯塔克的房间，硬生生用蛮力将睡死过去的托尼从他温暖舒适的被窝里拽了出来。为此托尼·斯塔克狠狠地教训了私自放史蒂夫进他那间根本就没有门的卧室的贾维斯一通，连带算上它在检测完美国队长生命体征后作出的那段莫名其妙的沉默。AI管家先开始什么也没辩解，直到托尼的睡意被这个上世纪的产物搅扰完全，才突兀地冒出了一句“那是因为您还没解除我的静音模式，先生”。

“所以你现在为什么又可以发声来回答我的问题！”托尼·斯塔克精神崩溃地嚎叫道。没等AI管家用它的英伦腔再说出什么会深深刺激托尼的话来，史蒂夫·罗杰斯就拖着这位从来没见过纽约清晨太阳的科学家出去晨跑了。站在复仇者大厦的正门前，托尼都能听见四十层楼上克林特·巴顿那睡眠不足中气十足的叫喊：“总有一天我要将托尼·斯塔克和史蒂夫·罗杰斯开除出复仇者联盟，我发誓！”那样的话鹰眼就没有这么豪华的大厦可以享用了，托尼打了个哈欠，幸灾乐祸地想。

这场心血来潮的晨跑在发生的三十分钟后以史蒂夫·罗杰斯扛着累到只剩一口气的托尼·斯塔克回到复仇者大厦而告终。他们回来的时候洛基正翘着二郎腿坐在沙发里看早间新闻，对于这两位深深惊扰到自己睡眠的罪魁祸首，邪神没有给予一分的好脸色。他用魔法将托尼·斯塔克手中的咖啡换成了婴儿奶粉，将史蒂夫·罗杰斯手中的牛奶换成了特浓咖啡。索尔挠着一头乱糟糟的金发走出电梯间时，看到的正是复仇者联盟二巨头合起伙来欺负他家弟弟的惊险场景，于是他想也不想地加入了战局，这样的动静差点报废了复仇者大厦的第四十二层楼。

“所以你们一个个大清早的不好好在房间里睡觉，到底都爬起来准备干些什么？”忍无可忍的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫将客厅里的四个大男人和刚从实验室里钻出来的布鲁斯·班纳挨个臭骂了一顿，因此当最后出现的克林特·巴顿揉着眼睛朝精神状态不太乐观的五位同伴打招呼时，非常无辜地被他们射过来的眼刀穿了个透心凉。在厨房里透过玻璃墙默默围观着一切发生的幻视愉快地搅动起锅里的汤汁，他正一个人有滋有味地琢磨着旺达此刻在她的房间都干着些什么。

在一顿充满火药味的早餐艰难结束后，复仇者不得不就托马斯和杰瑞的处理问题，以及这次事件的善后工作开一个内部会议。睡眠不足的托尼·斯塔克嚎叫着占据了一整张沙发，史蒂夫被他挤到了一旁冷冰冰的地板上坐着；洛基气愤地跺脚表示托尼屁股下的位置属于他，索尔则在旁一厢情愿地将自己补充了进去；布鲁斯·班纳不知道昨天晚上在众人离开复仇者大厦后究竟发生了什么，但是他隐约感觉到美国队长和钢铁侠的关系变得有些微妙；两对正处于恋爱期的小情侣丝毫不关心这四个大男人在那争吵些什么无关紧要的事情，他们都过了这种爱逞口舌之快的年纪，也过了恋情不稳定，容易摩擦出一些伤人的小火花的阶段。

这个本该在一个小时内迅速作出总结的内部会议，因为钢铁侠和邪神在争吵的最后产生的肢体碰撞，被无奈地延迟到了午饭后开始。午餐桌上依然充满了火药味，洛基对幻视殷勤准备的丰盛食物挑三拣四，并且一直对索尔的讨好视而不见；托尼和史蒂夫就挑食问题展开了一场惊世骇俗的辩论，两人之间语言交锋的精彩程度使贾维斯自作主张地全程录音后郑重载入了永久数据库中。这顿午饭整整吃了两个小时，然后洛基和托尼打着哈欠宣布到了他俩的午睡时间，因此直到这一天的深夜，内部会议才因为贾维斯及时提供的第二张豪华沙发而得以顺利展开。

“你们居然同意让洛基使用宇宙魔方！”瞌睡连连的托尼·斯塔克在听到史蒂夫·罗杰斯无心提到的一句话后，惊讶到差点从美国队长的大腿上滚下沙发。他在猛然起身的过程中，撞到了史蒂夫的下巴，这使两人都捂着受伤部位躲到一旁龇牙咧嘴了好一会儿，会议也不得不因此中断。恢复精神的托尼将史蒂夫从他的位置上踹了下去，只要这支老冰棍坚持不放弃他每日晨跑的计划，就永远别想坐回来，一人独占二席，扯着嗓子嚷叫道：“你们疯了吗？这个老冰棍神志不清，你们也神志不清吗？居然会同意让洛基使用宇宙魔方！天哪！要是没有我，复仇者联盟在你们这群混蛋手里早晚要玩完！地球毁灭！人类灭亡！现在我总算是真切认识到索科维亚协议的重要性了！不过那玩意先于我们联盟一步地玩完了，真可惜，从今往后看来得由我来无私承担起赋予这份协议的伟大使命了。我要监控限制你们这些蠢蛋的行为！”

“难道你还有什么更好的方法来救治那些精神恍惚的普通人吗，托尼？”史蒂夫不悦地锁起了眉头，他还是比较喜欢刚刚那个安静枕着自己的大腿打瞌睡的托尼·斯塔克，并且极为享受五指在对方糟乱的黑发间穿抚时感受到的柔软触觉。他锁起眉头，因为现在这个元气满满的托尼·斯塔克对他太冷漠了，而围观的一众复仇者们，大概没人能从史蒂夫隆起的眉峰中看出美国队长的这般心思。他们只会以为，史蒂夫对自己的权威受到质疑而感到不满，或者因再次听见那个该死协议的名称而感到糟心，因为从前的美国队长每次皱起眉头都只会是这个原因。

“更好的方法？我当然有！”托尼毫无顾忌地对着史蒂夫·罗杰斯那张英俊标致的脸蛋喷着唾沫星子，“要不然你以为我在幻境中和霍华德一起待了那么长时间是为了什么？父子情深？别用你脸上一本正经的表情恶心我了，史蒂夫！我永远不会和霍华德握手言和的，永远不会！他会出现在我的幻境中，一是因为我告诉过你我知道那是我的幻境，而且我还知道我可以随心所欲地控制我的幻境；二是我清楚在精神研究这一领域霍华德比我了解得更为详细！天知道他当初为何会对这种东西上心！但他确实帮了我不少忙。哦！你可以别再跟我提那个二十岁的托尼·斯塔克了吗？我都说了那不是我，他跟我除了记忆互通，根本没有任何关系！他会出现在幻境里只是因为你可爱的男朋友在我的那个年龄点杀害了霍华德！”

“二十岁的铁罐？这是怎么回事，队长？”克林特蹲在一旁的矮椅中，一边抱着一盘小甜饼愉快地咀嚼着，一边双眼中满是八卦神色地询问。他总觉得自己听到了什么不得了的东西，看来美国队长和钢铁侠在外人无法窥视的地方发生了一段不同寻常的故事。鹰眼决定一定要通过自己不懈的努力将这个故事的始末完整探听出来，然后分享给自己以前在神盾局打工时结识的同事。这些实力不凡却赋闲在家的特工们对超级英雄们的日常生活充满了兴趣和求知欲，克林特·巴顿总是乐此不疲地免费为他们送上新一轮茶余饭后的谈资。

不过这次他的问题并没有得到当事人的回答，托尼·斯塔克还在跟一根筋的史蒂夫·罗杰斯解释幻境中纯粹因美国队长愚钝的思维而产生的误会。其他人默不吭声地听着他们争吵，连洛基都没有插上一句话，因为和直白表达内心所想而不顾后果的克林特相同，他们都很想知道美国队长和钢铁侠在幻境中发生的故事。可惜的是这次贾维斯也无法提供任何帮助，这位尽职尽责的AI管家没办法记录到自己主人潜意识中的所思所想。复仇者们并不会因此责怪贾维斯，毕竟他们可不像贾维斯失败的主人那样喜欢将责任一股脑推给人工智能，更何况贾维斯已经在托尼不知情的情况下，为他们的八卦事业做出了很多值得永恒铭记的贡献。

“还记得你私闯我实验室时看到的霍华德的全息投影吗？我把那个技术叫做……算了，你不必知道它到底叫什么名字，只要将它稍稍改良一下，就可以安全无虑地用于治愈这种精神恍惚的病人。何必依赖洛基的魔法？现在可是二十一世纪！一切都可以用斯塔克的科技解决！”置下一番豪言壮语，扬眉吐气的托尼·斯塔克不出意外地与洛基就魔法与科技的优劣展开了激烈的争论。他们都是各自领域里的前锋人物，嘴里尽会说些晦涩绕口的专业名词，这下除了布鲁斯·班纳和幻视，在场没有第五个人可以插足他们的学术讨论了。复仇者们本想就此散伙，各自回各自的窝里好生歇息，却无奈发现还有一个让人头疼的问题在会议进行了整整两个小时后也没得到妥善解决。因此，他们不得不垂头丧气地在座位中继续待好，等候这场只有上帝感兴趣的对话在托尼与洛基的互相嘲讽中终结。

“他们的行事作风虽然在大多数情况下都大相径庭，”用下巴指了指明明互相嫌弃却非要窝在一起的美国队长和钢铁侠，娜塔莎用力拧了克林特的耳朵一下，“但是有时却惊人相似。我发誓我再也不会为这两个混蛋瞎操心了，十八种作战方式，受自己意识随意操控的幻境，呵！一切险情都在这无所不能的二人的掌握之中！只有我们这些围观者在一旁傻乎乎地一惊一乍。克林特，他们两个合起来才是真正的麻烦制造机。”

在罗曼诺夫特工的抱怨声中，这场争辩走向了一个让所有人都始料未及的结局。托尼和洛基发现彼此在对方领域都有一番深刻且新奇的毒辣见解，这使一些他们本来想不通的问题忽然之间迎刃而解，两人也因此冰释前嫌，莫名其妙地握手成了密不可分的合作伙伴。托尼·斯塔克甚至答应了洛基加入复仇者联盟的申请，并在胁迫史蒂夫签字盖章后，将托马斯和杰瑞的处理工作一股脑交给了这位新晋成员。

这下一切都有它们最完善的归宿了，在口水与噪音中忙碌了一天的复仇者们疲惫地进入了他们的梦乡。他们没有忘记，还有一整个联合国在等待着他们前去周旋。不过不用担心，他们有二十一世纪最聪明的天才托尼·斯塔克和战无不胜的美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯这两个吉祥物在，一切困难都能被这两人联手摆平。

如果问题严重到两位吉祥物都搞不定的地步，他们还有可以将所有问题砸成灰烬的浩克。

班纳的内心很平静，因此世界和平。


	30. Chapter 30

洛基·奥丁森在成为复仇者联盟其中一员的第二天，就选择了叛变。大概他觉得邪神的称号更适合自己，于是洛基带着被托付给他处理的托马斯和杰瑞从地球上跑路了。没人知道他们去了宇宙的哪个角落，就连索尔，也是在这场狩梦风波完全平息的半年之后，才重新见到洛基的面。然而除了情商常年不在线上的雷神，再无第二位复仇者对洛基的背叛表现出惊慌的反应。除了牺牲根本就不在乎名声的洛基外，还有哪种方法，可以使托马斯和杰瑞事件得到更加两全其美的解决呢？做出这个决定的托尼·斯塔克相信，那个叫杰瑞的小鬼有生之年再也不会带着可怜的托马斯回到地球上兴风作浪了，无论是出于恐惧或是感激，都不会。

他们一定能在地球之外的浩瀚宇宙里找到一种适合自己的生存方式，托尼确信。但是在此之前，对于他们可能对其他星球生物造成的伤害，托尼只能遗憾地表示，地球大气层开外的事情，实在恕他和他的复仇者联盟鞭长莫及。他唯一能做的，只有祝其他物种们未来好运了。

美国队长对于这个没有经过他批准就被付诸行动的决定感到有些恼火，托尼猜测光明磊落的史蒂夫·罗杰斯只是在为自己没能亲手揍上杰瑞一顿而感到惋惜。虽然杰瑞除了一张小脸蛋外浑身上下再无他处讨喜，但是托尼相信他确实本性不坏。连洛基这样的人，他们，主要是索尔，都慷慨给予了一次又一次改过自新的机会，自然没必要将个不谙世事的孩子逼到绝路。“我以为洛基会在跑路前友情提醒你一下，”最后托尼·斯塔克还是决定将责任全部推给音讯全无的邪神，毕竟除他之外再无更好人选来背下这个黑锅，“你或许可以找洛基理论一下，然后被那只斑比一气之下变成美国大白兔什么的。”

对于杰瑞事件遗留的最后遗憾，托尼认为，那就是他没能劝动这个小鬼给每一位地球人，特别是联合国里那些烦人的参谋，托一个由他精心设计出来的梦。在这个梦里，复仇者联盟的所有行动都被索科维亚协议束缚着，因此，在新一轮实力反派企图攻陷地球时，由于专门小组愚蠢的判断，他们没能发挥出自己的真实力量，这直接导致了整个世界的灭亡。托尼深信在所有地球人都做完这个梦后，没有人会再对复仇者联盟的存在提出质疑，除非他们有能力通过自己的力量守护他们的家园。但是杰瑞铁青着脸表示了拒绝，他说同时控制七十亿人做一个梦，对他来说简直就是天方夜谭，因此，托尼·斯塔克还用他那根无所不能的三寸不烂之舌，小小地嘲笑了杰瑞一番。

既然不能偷懒借由杰瑞的特殊能力解决复仇者联盟正面临的问题，托尼·斯塔克也不会选择逃避。只是让他感到实在有些不耐烦的是，无论他要到哪里和哪些参议员们开哪种无聊的会议，史蒂夫·罗杰斯都死皮赖脸地要求跟在他身后一起出席。美国队长义正言辞地表示，以后不会再让托尼一个人为复仇者联盟背负起这些烂摊子。托尼甩了他一记白眼，并毫不客气地指责史蒂夫，他能为减轻钢铁侠负担做出的唯一努力，就是在托尼为复仇者们收拾烂摊子时，尽可能地离托尼远些，以免碍了钢铁侠的事。听到这番说辞的史蒂夫伤心了好一阵子，直到再也看不下去的托尼将捐赠贾维斯的计划郑重其事地托付给他，美国队长才重新焕发了生机。从史蒂夫接过这项计划的那一刻起，贾维斯就心安地表示，他大概永远不会有被先生捐赠出去的一天了。

日子还在保护地球维护和平的主旋律中一天一天地过去，杰瑞走后，史蒂夫终于享受到了苏醒后的这几年来从未体验过的优质睡眠。他和托尼·斯塔克都成功摆脱了噩梦的烦扰，但是令布鲁斯·班纳感到不解的是，克林特莫名其妙开始整晚整晚地做起噩梦来，而且拒绝向任何人透露他会做噩梦的原因。最后经过一番细心的观察，班纳博士觉得这可能与托尼·斯塔克和史蒂夫·罗杰斯有关。判断做到这里，他自然不会再对这个异常的现象保持任何兴趣了，除非他也想整晚整晚地做噩梦。

再后来，洛基又回来帮助过复仇者联盟一次。他与托尼·斯塔克之间的友谊，并没有因为彼此间相投的志气而维持太久。在用自己的魔法和托尼争先恐后地将敌人轰成残渣后，被钢铁侠取笑技差一筹的邪神愤怒地将托尼·斯塔克从四十岁的中年大叔变成了六岁的小孩子，这在复仇者大厦里引起了轩然大波。索尔为此追杀了他的弟弟好一段时间，但最后所有人都知道，雷神总会对自家弟弟肆意妄为的行为所造成的后果网开一面。洛基在他的恶作剧得逞后立马逃离了地球，并告诉复仇者们这个魔法大概会持续一个星期左右的时间。这一个星期里，六岁的托尼·斯塔克几乎没有离开过史蒂夫·罗杰斯的手臂，克林特简直无法想象美国队长的臂力究竟有多强大，二十四小时地抱着一个会在他怀里不停扭来扭去的孩子也不嫌累。当然，小托尼的出现激发了鹰眼内心深处的童心，他下定决心要在和娜塔莎结婚后收养一窝孩子。这个决定最后将鹰眼和黑寡妇的婚礼往后拖延了整整两年。

托尼·斯塔克身上的魔法效力消失后的那个星期，克林特发现美国队长的右眼下总是带着一块并不十分明显，却一直消退不下的淤青。他当然不会傻到去问史蒂夫这块淤青的由来，因为愚蠢如索尔都知道它是由托尼·斯塔克的拳头造成的。感谢洛基的魔法，那段时间托尼和史蒂夫彼此看不顺眼，这使复仇者大厦其余居民们的生活清闲顺心了不少。

两人冷战后不久，史蒂夫·罗杰斯又开始在半夜爬起来摸去厨房找牛奶喝。有一次在厨房里研究新菜谱的幻视撞见了美国队长偷偷摸摸的行动。这位人造人如今已成为一名了不起的厨师，并且包办了复仇者们的一日三餐，就连口味最为挑剔的斯塔克老板，都对幻视厨下的菜肴赞不绝口。由于每日被投喂的伙食过于丰富，克林特和旺达的体重都以肉眼可见的速度迅速增长起来。不同的是，前者为此遭到了女友发自内心的嫌弃，而后者则得到了男友精心设计的一份健康减肥计划。后来史蒂夫还专门向幻视讨要了一份送给托尼参考，结果不出意外地被钢铁侠拿斥力炮轰出了复仇者大厦。

“队长，你又做噩梦了？”放下手中的汤勺，幻视好奇地打量着这位在半夜里溜出房间鬼鬼祟祟的金发大个。史蒂夫心虚地摇了摇头，实际上他不太认可将自己从安稳的睡眠中惊醒的梦境属于噩梦一列，但他又实在不好意思将这个梦境的内容告诉幻视。

他要怎样向别人解释，他只是梦到了自己和托尼·斯塔克在不远的未来都各自结婚了，而两家的婚礼恰好举行在同一时间同一地点并由同一群人一齐出席呢？

-END-


End file.
